Kingdom
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Discontinued. Something better will come. Set in Anicent Egypt. Once a favored servant boy, Seth finds himself being pursued by the Pharaoh and a the King of Theives. What can he do? What will he do? Being rewritten for your enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Rated PG-13. Lots of Yaoi.

Limes and Lemons

**KINGDOM**

The hot Egyptian sun beamed down on the grand palace, home of the Pharaoh. It was a beautiful place and was one of the only places that anyone could get relief from the sun. The beauty of the palace was no match for a certain servant. His name was Seth , he had bright icy cutting blue eyes, he was very thin, fairly tall, and with his soft pale skin. He was very polite and was one of the favored servants in the palace. He was a private person but friendly to everyone. One day while he was getting water out of the well. He felt some ones presents. Looking up from the well he came face to face with the Pharaoh.

"Hello Seth, how are you?" He said looked him over.

"I'm fine, my Pharaoh." he said bowing.

"I'm glad." He looked at him again and smiled, "Just out of curiosity what are you're plans for the future, Seth?"

"I haven't given it much thought, my Pharaoh." Seth lied. As soon as he could he was going to leave and travel the world. However his mistress, one of the elder priestess, had found him years ago and bought him to the palace and took care of him. She had wanted him to train to become a Priest but the plan fell though since he was not part of royal blood. So she had him became a servant to her so she could make certain that he was never abused. With a bit of training on the side she taught him everything she knew about priesthood.

"Well that's a shock to me. You seem like a person with a plan."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked

"As a matter of fact yes. Could you come to my room? When you finish whatever it is you're doing that is."

"Very well." Seth said as the Pharaoh left. Seth carried the water to his mistress (not like that). She was reading her spell books when he entered, "I'm back."

"Seth put that bucket down and come here." She told him as she opened a different book, "You're a bright young man so I'm sure you've noticed that you've noticed that I'm not as young as I once was. In fact I'm much older now and I don't have long left."

"Please don't say that. You're not old."

"You're so sweet Seth. I want you to have this." She held out a golden band.

"I you know I can't take this."

"Don't feel guilty Seth. You should have it. You deserve it."

"But I really don't."

"Be confident Seth." She put her books away and gave him a motherly hug, "You're like a son to me Seth. I want what best for you. You've done everything I've asked over you. Remained pure. You'll go a lot farer now."

"Yes." he said.

"Now enjoy yourself for the rest of the day." She told him, "Stay out of trouble."

"Have I ever cause you grief?"

"I'm glad to say no." She said.

Seth left the room and was about to retire to his room, but he remembered that the Pharaoh asked him to come to his. Going back towards the Pharaoh's room. He noticed a odd shadow between the larger vases. He looked over at it and tried to identify it. But when it moved his curiosity peaked. Going over to it he saw a mess of silver hair. Before he could back away the owner of the hair jumped out and tackled Seth.

"Don't you say a word." He said. Seth couldn't say anything because couldn't breath since he was sitting on his chest, "Now saw me where can I get out of here?" Seth pointed towards the hall way towards the courtyard, "Good." The man got up and moved towards the yard but stopped and looked back at Seth. His smile made Seth shiver, "Are you a servant?" Seth nodded and then the man grabbed him.

"What are you doing!"

"I could use a slave." He said and threw Seth over his shoulder like a sack.

"I'm not a slave! Put me down." Seth shouted and to his luck a guard appeared.

"Halt!" The guard ordered.

"Look's like I'll have to get you later." He said and dropped Seth, then ran off.

Seth was helped to his feet by the guard and the guard went after the man. Seth rushed down to the hall to Pharaoh's room.

"It's about time you got here." He said as he pulled him in to his domain, "I suppose you've alright know."

"Know what?"

"Saluna, adopted you as he successor. For when she passes."

"How is that possible?"

"Honestly, you've managed make me fall for you, Seth. And having you as one of my personal priest would be an honor." He said advancing towards him, "Seth I want you to do me a personal favor." He said and pinned Seth against the wall.

"Uh…I..I can't."

"You can you just have to trust me."

"I can't…I promise."

"Promised?"

"I promised to Saluna that I wouldn't. I can't."

"You don't have to worry. What she doesn't know. Won't hurt her." Atem said before crushing his lips against Seth's. He managed to guide Seth over to his bed, unfortunately Seth stopped him again.

"Stop I can't."

"Just relax it'll be fine." He told him. As he snaked his hands everywhere they weren't suppose to go. The only thing that saved him was a knock on the door. He released Seth quickly and went to his door, "What is it?"

"Sir there has been a break in the treasury." The older man said.

"What was stolen?"

"The Black Diamond pendent. It's the only thing we noticed."

"Well if the thief puts it on. It's magic will force the person back to this place." Atem said and an idea struck him, "Don't worry about that. Double check everything in the palace."

"Sir." The man said and left.

Atem turned around to look back at Seth however he wasn't there, "Where's he go!"

Seth shimmied along the edge of the wall and dropped down in the kitchen. The cooks were too busy preparing today meals to notice him. However when he was making his way out the head chief blocked his path, "What are you doing in here?" The man was a big guy with the blackest black eyes that looked so cold they could freeze hell over.

"Uh…well…I. "

"Never the mind about it. Run along now." The chief smiled at Seth warmly. His eyes no longer cold. He reached into a basket and handed Seth a honey roll, "Stay out of trouble."

"Have I ever gotten into any trouble?"

"No you haven't. I'm proud of you." He messed Seth's hair and shooed him out.

Seth went out into the courtyard for getting about the man him earlier. As Seth made himself comfortable in the shade of the height walls. He was about to take a bite of the roll but he was interrupted by the man again. He grabbed the roll from him and ate it. Then he looked at Seth with an evil grin, "I suppose you've heard that I've stolen from the reigning Pharaoh. Does that impress you?"

"…no it doesn't."

"Seth….I suppose you were name after the god of chaos of a reason. Are you cursed?"

"No." Seth looked and the thief directly, "Why haven't you left yet."

"I was planning to find out where you sleep at night and break you in before I take you away." The man ran his hand against Seth face, "Seems like you've come to me."

"I haven't 'come' to you." Seth said swatting his had away, "You need to leave."

"Would you like to come along? Travel all across this land and more." He could tell his words sparked Seth's interest, "How about it? Travel for a few small favors." He pulled Seth towards him and brushed his lips against Seth.

"Favors?" Seth repeated.

"Nothing to difficult. Nothing that you couldn't get through." He advanced on Seth more and hand him pinned against the lime stone brick floor, "If it's a deal we can carry out my part right now."

Seth looked at the man, "What's your name." he asked remembering that this man had stolen the Black diamond the treasurer was so worried about. He care feeling reached into he man's robe and retrieved it.

"Bakura king of the Thieves."

"I see. Well you 'majesty' I already serve a king." Seth rammed his palm up into Bakura's nose. And like Saluna said it caused the attacker's eyes to tear and nose to bleed. Seth got away from the thief and run back into the safety of the palace. He didn't stop running until the was back at Saluna's room. Entering quickly he saw her sleeping soundly and crawled up beside her. He was tired and felt safe in this room. Laying down he soon fell asleep. Saluna awoke and saw him. She would have stayed with him, since she felt that something was wrong, but she was to attend the feast. She was old and wouldn't be required to say the whole time. Covering Seth so he'd stay warm, she left.

She return soon after and Seth was awake, "What's on your mind Seth. Is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm alright."

"You can't lie to me Seth. Tell me." Seth remembered the diamond and showed it to her. She took it and spoke, "Seth you didn't-"

"I'd never steal. The thief…attacked me and I stole it back."

"Are you alright!" Saluna grabbed him and looked at him carefully, "Not a bruise on you."

"Why didn't you tell me you adopted me."

"I'm getting old I forget things. Who told you?"

"Pharaoh."

"Well I adopted you and I'm officially allowed to teach you everything I can."

"It's not as though it stopped you before."

"Now Seth. You already know the rules and laws that come with being a priest. It not an easy road. However it's you're choice." Seth wasn't to sure that he could go the rest of his life in the palace. If he said yes he's be bonded to his palace till the day he died. And he couldn't say no, after everything Saluna had to gone through! Seth sighed and Saluna started to speak again, "Seth it's you decision. And I'll be fine if you say no."

Seth got up and tied his sandals on and said, "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back…later." He left main parts of the palace and came just to the gates. They were closed and locked to there was no way in or out. Signing deeply and leaned against the gate and soon sat down.

" Looking for me?" A cold voice said startling Seth. Seth got to his feet quickly and looked around.

"Where was you?"

"Over here." Seth turned and became face to face with the thief, "Miss me?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I've realized you took back what I stole." He said, "I'd like it back."

"I don't have it."

"Oh well I'll just have to get something else. Now let me think. What's more valued to the Pharaoh that the diamond." He looked at Seth and smiled, "he'd have to be mad not to value you. Won't you say? Does he value you." Bakura grabbed Seth and wrenched him towards him, "You smell nice. You obviously don't work outside. Am I right?"

"I work anywhere I'm needed." he replied.

"Anywhere?" Bakura wrapped his arms around Seth's slim waist, "There's something you could do for me." Seth stared at him knowing what he meant.

"Why not." He said moving a bit closer, "You had it coming." Bakura smiled thinking he won Seth over but his smiling face quickly turning to a face of pain. He dropped to his knees holding himself. Seth stepped over him and walked back towards the palace.

He hadn't gone far until the Pharaoh found him, "Good Evening Seth. A word with you?" He said motioning for Seth to follow. They went into the throne room it was abandoned since it was so late, "Seth, your beautiful-"

"Thank you. Is that all."

"Saluna told me that you got the diamond back from the thief that stole it. You must have to so scared. Being face to face with a cut throat cold blooded thief. Anyway I want you to have this." He held out a white robe. Now that you're in line to become one of my priest you're going to need this."

" Thank you."

"No Seth thank you." He said and grinned at him, "In morning you'll be awaken awhile after sunrise. Some of the dressers well come and help you get ready."

"I don't need and help getting rested." Seth said.

"You think so? Well you're so wrong Seth. You'll need all the help you can get."

"My Pharaoh, are just about done here. It's late and I need to get so sleep."

"One more thing I want to show you your new room."

"My new-"

"Yes, your new room. You're not a servant anymore Seth. What did you expect." He asked him as he pulled him down the hall, "Here we are. Well you can show yourself in can't you? I'm wanted somewhere else. I'll see you later Seth."

"Yes till tomorrow My Pharaoh."

Atem frowned then smiled , "Till tomorrow."

Seth went into the room and was amazed at how much different it was for his old room. Jump on the bed it was stuffed with wool, feathers and fur, it was so soft. Yawning her closed is eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. He slept for an hour before was awaken abruptly by the sound of a vase crashing against the hard stone floor. Looking around with little movement his eyes fixed on a shadow by the open window. Seth sat up completely when he realized who it was. Bakura tackled him and pinned him down. He held him until he stopped struggling, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He said, "I like your fire. You'd survive in the desert. You need to be crafty and deceitful , that's you all over Seth."

"Get off of me!"

"Soon enough." He said, "Right now I want to show you what you've been doing to me." He went down and gave Seth a suffocating kiss. Seth couldn't breath was becoming light headed. Bakura finally allowed him to he took a deep breath, "Enjoy that?"

"No. Get off me."

"Maybe later. What's this." Bakura reached over and grabbed Seth's new robe, "Are you getting married?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You have a ceremonial wedding robe. Who gave it to you?"

"What's it to you?"

"A lot." Bakura got off of Seth and looked at the robe, "It's nice. You try it on."

"I don't think so." Seth said.

Bakura tossed the robe back on the bed and looked back at Seth, "Aren't you going to tell me."

"The Pharaoh."

"I should have known. It's obvious you're his love interest. However I've never been the type of person to give up. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth had planned to have a quiet night in his room and possible sleep with both eyes closed ,however like his plans for the day his plans to sleep were ruined.

Early that Day

Seth was being taught exactly what his routine. When Seth had a moment of piece Atem showed up. He was acting normal enough but it changed in seconds. When he was sure that there was no one around anymore. He spoke, "Hello Seth. Has your day been well?"

"It was going great."

"You know what I like about you?"

"The way I look?"

"Yes and your personality. You're not afraid to tell anyone what's on your mind."

"Are you done." Seth looked away and crossed his arms. You're bothering me."

"Oh?" Atem smiling and put his hand on Seth's bare shoulder, "You shoulder is nice and soft. Is al your skin soft. I'd prefer to find out rather than you just telling me."

"What's wrong with you?" Seth was to busy making sure he watched Atem's hands he didn't realize that they were walking towards his room.

"Nothings wrong. I just know what I like."

"Do I dare ask?"

"I like you." Atem had Seth sit down. Seth was still watching Atem and still didn't notice he was sitting on Atem's bed, "I'd really like to prove that to you."

"No need I believe you." Seth leaned back and let his arms suppose him. He felt the silk sheets and looked down for a brief moment, "Should get going."

"NO! No stay for a while. Have a seat." Atem said. Seth wasn't sure if that was considered an order but to be sure he sat, "Why do you relax?" Atem rubbed Seth's shoulders, "You're to stiff." Seth closed his eyes and relaxed. He was suddenly very sleepily, breathing in deeply he smelled Lilac. Know wonder he was so sleepily! Opening his eyes he was staring 'up' into the eyes of Atem. Seth's eyes widened and Atem smiled, "Seth are you alright?"

"I hope so." Seth replied and found he couldn't move from under Atem.

"Comfortable?"

"No." Seth told him and tried to move again. I'm sure once your out of those clothes you'll be more than comfortable." Seth's heart speed up and he looked to his side for something he hit him with, "No need to be afraid Seth. You'll be the only once to know."

"Atem I…I can't do this."

"Sure you can. Just relax and it won't hurt…..much." Atem stroked Seth's face. Seth thought quickly.

"Listen Atem let me go and I promise when the time is right for the both of us. I'll…uh….submit to what ever you want ."

Atem looked at Seth and smiled again, "Alright. When the time is right." Atem got off of Seth, "I'll see you tonight….at dinner."

"Till then." Seth said and ran out he room.

Present time

Seth had lied and said he was ill so he wouldn't have to attend dinner. As he laid in his bed he looked over at the balcony ,to look at the moon, but saw Bakura, "Ah!" Seth jumped up.

"Calm down." he said and jumped on the bed, "I was looking for you earlier…..where were you?"

"Around."

"…Fine then." Bakura laid down and wrapped his arm around Seth, "You smell nice."

"Thank you." Seth said pried Bakura off, "You really need to leave."

"Leave? I just got here."

Seth rolled away from him and right off the bed where a pile of pillows. Bakura seized the opportunity. Pouncing on top of Seth he forced Seth into a lip lock. Of course Seth was caught off guard, and couldn't breath. He continuously tried to push Bakura away but he was too strong and heavy. Do to the lack of air Seth blacked out.

When Seth awoke in the morning he was in his bed completely undressed and next to an equally nude thief and on Seth's other side was the Pharaoh……then Seth awoke from his dream. He looked at Bakura who finally allowed him to breath.

"Want to take this to the bed."

"Sure…get off." Seth said. As so as Bakura got off

"I'm a top kind of guy."

"Doesn't matter. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Seth shouted just as the door was flung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura surprisingly left but not after he said that he'd see him in the morning. Seth didn't plan on seeing anyone, he wasn't done faking sick. Wrapping himself in his bed sheets he closed his eyes to sleep. But Seth proved unlucky in that area. The door opened and someone crept over, Seth kept his eye closed tightly hoping the person would go away. Seth heard the person set something down on the table and then left. Seth rolled over so he wasn't facing the table. But he was very curious to see what it was.

In the morning Seth awoke forgetting all about the item left on the table during the night. Seth sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Grabbing his robe he dragged it across the room and got into the bath that was pre-made and warmed. The water felt good against his skin. Seth relaxed and drifted into a trance. Slipping under the water Seth, didn't notice the Pharaoh enter his room. Atem looked and saw Seth in the bath . Sitting down beside it he wait for Seth re-surface. Seth opened his eyes and saw Atem form through the water. Seth arose quickly slightly splashing Atem.

"What are you doing here!" Seth asked and grabbed his robe.

"This is my palace….I live here." Atem said and grinned perversely, "You look nice all wet." Seth blushed and wrapped his robe around himself before getting out of the bath, "That's what I like about you, Seth. Your skin allows me to see exactly what makes you blush. "

"Another one of my personal curses." Seth said.

"I don't think beauty is a curse, Seth. Do you not love the feeling of so many people want you?"

"No." Seth said and tied his sandals on. He was ready to leave but Atem spoke again.

"Are you not going to wear the gift I left you?" Atem said and held it out to Seth. I was a gold and black gold bracelet or something. Seth looked at it careful. It looked uncomfortable and bulky.

"I don't think I can-"

"Of course you can!" Atem said and plopped down on Seth's bed, "I'll put it on for you." He grinned again, before grabbing Seth hand. He yanked him forward across his lap and snapped on the piece over both Seth's wrists.

"Get this thing off!" Seth shouted.

"In time." Atem said and carried Seth bridal style out of his room and down the hall. Seth kick the whole time but it seemed not to phase Atem at all. Finally they arrived at his room, Seth glared at him, "What I just want to show you something. Since you were ill last night. I didn't get a chance to share it with you."

"I don't care. Put me down." Seth demanded. Atem did but across his bed. He brought a golden chest in eye view. Seth looked at the bracelet and saw a chain hanging from the bondage bracelet. Atem dangled a key in front of Seth face teasingly.

"Are you in a rush?" Atem asked, "Though I don't like to rush if you like it fast I-"

"Unlock these thing now!" Seth said, though he knew Atem would not.

"In time." Atem hooked the chain around the gold wings of the bed board. He reached back into the chest and pulled out another band, it was wide enough to fit around Seth's neck, "This one matches your eyes." Atem said and went to snap it around Seth's neck.

"No." Seth kicked up his legs and hit Atem square in his jaw.

"Ahh!" Atem shouted having bite his tongue, "That hurt!"

"Let me go!" Seth said kicking him again. These time pushed Atem off the bed.

"You have some powerful legs there." Atem said and licked his lips. He stood up and looked over at the bed where Seth HAD been, "Seth?" Atem went over his balcony looking for Seth. Seth looked over from behind the giant vase. Walking as quietly as possible out of the room opening the door. Seth looked back at the balcony, but didn't see Atem out there.

_"Maybe he jumped." _Seth smiled and turn to face the open door. However got scared out of his mind. Atem stood in the hallway blocking Seth's way, "AHHH!"

"Leaving so soon? I'd just hate to see you go,"

"Listen I'm not interested." Seth said and extended his waist, "Unlock these now."

"They suit you. So I'd rather you wear them for a while."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Seth shouted.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything…I could though." Atem embraced Seth and grabbed his ass. Seth gasped and struggled to pull away or at least get Atem to stop squeezing his butt, "Firm."

"Stop that!" Seth ordered. Surprisingly he released him.

"Seth have you tried on the robe I got you."

"No."

"I'd love to see you in it." Atem said and pulled him into the hall, "Let's go get it. I want to see you in it."

"What! No!" Seth pulled back but Atem yanked him forward and picked him up bridal style, "Put me down!"

"Soon my darling Seth." Atem said. He kicked open the room and carried Seth inside, "Now where is it."

"Where is what?"

"The robe I got you for our wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding…ever!"

"But did you not promise yourself to me just yesterday?"

"……you can't be serious." Seth said glaring at Atem, "Do you want me to be honest with you."

"Honesty is one of the only things that I want from you." Atem said regarding his hold on Seth.

"I'd rather die than get married."

"So it's not just getting to me. It's everyone and anyone."

"You've got it."

"I'm sure I can swell your preference to remain single." Atem dropped Seth on the bed and went looking around for the robe, "Aha here it's it." Atem held the robe up, "Try it on."

"NO!"

"Why not?" You'll look gorgeous!"

"I'm not putting it on!"

"How about I turn around."

"I think not."

"I'll leave the room."

"Fine." Seth said, with a grin across his face. Atem lift and Seth closed and locked the door.

"Seth?" Atem said and banged on the locked door, "You're not going to let me in are you?" No answer, "Guards open this door." Atem ordered a guard who was passing by.

"Yes Sir!" the guard rammed into he door forcing it open.

"Thank you." Atem walked into and wasn't surprised to see Seth was gone. Going over to the balcony he looked at the cloth he used to get out, "The wedding robe." Atem looked down, he didn't see Seth, "He's a fast mover." He smiled, "I like a chase."

Meanwhile Seth moved as quickly a quietly to the stables. He didn't see anyone around so he entered the stables. Getting camel that was drinking out of a trough, he began to exit. However someone entered. Hiding behind to trough , he peered from behind it and saw a blonde guy ,his age, enter with a bag of feed.

"I can't believe they got me doing this work tell they can find a new servant!" He complained, "I'm a solider! Not a stable boy!" He dumped the big and sat on it, "Man this sucks. " he sighed and drew his dragger. He looked at it and began to crave his name into the wood, "I'm going to go and tell them that I'm not taking anymore-" He suddenly jumped to his feet and pounced on the by stander behind the water trough, "EHO ARE YOU!"

"GET OFF ME!" Seth and thrusted the heel of his hand upward right into the blondes nose.

"AHH OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!" He looked at down at him while he still held his nose. He stood up after seeing Seth's attire, "You're one of those damn priest."

"No. I'm not." Seth hadn't expected the blonde to take him so literally. Because the next thing he saw was a big fist hitting him in the stomach.

"You look like a priest, but since you said you weren't priest. I can't get in trouble for hitting you back." He knelt beside Seth, "Way where you hiding in here?"

"Why do you care?" Seth said standing to his feet and straightened his robe.

"You're sure dressed as a priest. All dressed up. In you're blue and gold."

"Are you done?"

"No...I'm Jono." He smiled and looked at Seth closly.

"Seth." Seth fought back blushing, when he noticed Jone staring at the lager rip in his robe, "I should be going?" Seth said. Knowing his plan to escape was squashed, for now that is.

Seht returned to his room, completly avoiding Atem, which was a relief for him. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get out the the palace after sun down.


	4. Chapter 4

Note- Warnings slight lemon and lime. M-preg. Yaoi

Seth met Jono at the gates and they went to the festival. The music was spellbinding, and the food smelled so good. Jono held on to Seth's hand as he led him through the crowd of dancing and drunk people. Seth jumped when someone randomly slapped his butt.

"Are you alright?" Jono asked.

"Yea." Seth said. They finally came to a simple mud brick house, the door was open a white haired man exited the house. Seth gasped.

"Seth!" Bakura said and smirked.

"You two know each out?" Jono said.

"I'd say we know each other very well." Bakura grinned evilly.

"What are you implying!" Seth shrieked.

"Absolutely nothing. It's amazing how destiny brings us together every time."

"What do you mean? Every time!" Jono shouted, "How do you too know each other?"

"I was going to rod the Pharaoh, like I do all the time. But something more valuable caught my eye." He lick his lips.

"You do this all the time! You're not interested in him. You just like the way he looks."

"What? And you do."

"…Yeah."

Seth looked at the two, "I think I should get back to the palace."

"No stay awhile." Bakura said and held out a bottle of red wine, "Have a drink."

"I don't-"

"Come on one drink won't kill you." Jono coached. Seth took the bottle and took a quick sip.

"A sip? " Bakura pushed the bottle back to Seth lips, "You're not going to feel anything from a sip. Take a big gulp."

Seth found himself sitting in-between Jono the Solider and Bakura the thief, while chugging down a whole bottle of wine. Everything was becoming a blur. The next thing Seth noticed was not being able to breath, opening his eyes, that he hadn't realized were closed. Bakura was delivering a crushing kiss on his lips. Seth over his head to the side and saw that the sun was coming up.

"It's morning."

"You got really drunk priest." He said, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you everything you did last night."

"…"

"Bakura stop messing with him." Jono said, "Do worry Seth you pasted out, He didn't touch you. I made certain of that." Jono smiled at Seth.

"I need to get back to the palace." Seth told them.

"Agreed, I'll take you back. Since I'm going too." Jono washed the sleep out of his eyes, "Come on lets go."

Jono and Seth rushed through the empty streets to get back to the palace. It was far to early for anyone to be out, but like always there was a couple of servant out heading to work or a already started working. Going through the gates unnoticed. Seth started told his room, but Jono grabbed his arm.

"We really didn't get to know one another last night." he said, "I'm sorry about Bakura...he's extremely flirtation."

"It's fine. I'm growing use to it." Seth told him. Seth looked at Jono's hand, "I really need to go."

"Where will you be all day?"

"If you find you Pharaoh you'll find me."

"Oh…What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said." Seth told him. He hadn't realized how it sounded.

"….Well, I'll see you around…is tonight fine. Or are you going to be busy."

"I'll try and get away." Seth left. Jono a ton of wrong ideas about Seth. Thinking he was the Pharaoh's secret lover or something along that line. With his speculations he though it all at challenge. He liked Seth. And if he belonged to the Pharaoh it was almost an adventure to split then up or see him while he was involved with the pharaoh.

Seth entered his room and began to shed his clothes. He was down the his kilt when Atem entered the room, "Seth I'm glad to see your back." With out warning Atem kissed Seth. He obviously liked the game of cat and mouse and Seth being hard to get, "You're to wear this today. " Atem held up a blue and white robe, with thigh exposing slits up the sides, "You should show some skin."

"Pharaoh, you should stop casing me." Seth told him.

"Not until I caught you. And you probably realized that I don't quit ever." Atem held Seth.

"This is awkward." Seth thought and discovered himself blushing brightly at that. Seth attempted to pull away, but of course Atem wouldn't let him, "You're never going to stop are you."

"I never do. I have determination." Atem stroked Seth's cheek, "You're absolutely stunning. There's know one in the world that could match you beauty."

"…..Atem you have to stop."

"Why do you push me away? Can you see that I'm in love with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I don't see how I can prove that to you."

"There's one way. But it isn't the way I can held." Seth said resting his head on Atem's shoulder.

"You're scared because you don't knew how it will feel." Atem said pulled back, "You shouldn't be afraid. I want you to be comfortable with me."

"I am."

"Could have fooled me. You jump out your window to get away from me.

"I don't know what to do. I've never loved anyone before. I didn't know what to except!"

"Seth , love is random. You can't plan for it or see it coming."

Atem and Seth pulled from each other. It was an instant before they're lips were locked. Atem obviously knew what he was doing. Seth always received kisses but never returned one. Continuing the kiss across Seth's bed. Normally Seth would have broke the kiss and ran away but this was defiantly different. They were there just kissed for what seemed like hours. Atem pulled away and removed his own outer robe.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be." Seth told him.

Atem relaxed Seth as much as he could, "You need to breath, Seth."

Later Atem, have kept and steady pace, it seemed like hours they'd been going. Seth reaction to it was exactly what he wanted and expected. Heavy breathing, a sweaty and flushing face, motivated him to keep going. It was so hard to stay at his current pace, because Seth was so beautiful.

Suddenly there was talking out side Seth's door. It was Simon Muran and he was looking for Atem. Atem eyes widened they were in a very hard to explain position. Though he was Pharaoh, he still wasn't allowed or suppose to seduce and sleep with his priest, know matter how they looked. While Atem was distracted Seth moved suddenly Atem grabbed on to his shoulder's

"Ow!" Seth said.

"Oh my Ra!" Atem tightened his grip on Seth's shoulders, as he released inside of his lover, finally.

"Shush." Seth covered Atem's mouth. They listened and the voices went on.

"That was close." Atem said pulling out leaving a white hot trail behind him, "I have to tell you something."

"..What?" Seth asked. He could feel Atem's essence on his inner thighs, but he didn't want to get up while Atem was still there.

"Until we wed. No one can know about us."

"Why."

"Though I'm Pharaoh. In some areas, my court rules over me."

"Like in what areas."

"I'm not allowed to have relationships with my Priest." He told him.

"Yet you do."

"Yes. I suppose I can't follow my forefathers laws." Atem leaned over and kissed Seth, "I'll see you tonight for dinner. But you rest now." Seth nodded and Atem kissed him again before leaving.

Seth went and washed off the Pharaoh's essence and then moved to the other side of the bed to rest. He want to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Atem. He didn't know what was next, he'd been avoiding him so long, and now they'd hade sex.

Later that day, while Seth was putting the robe Atem requested him to wear. Bakura climbed through his window. Seth glanced over at him and continued to fasten his jeweler.

"Do you look delicious." Bakura said approaching him, "I could just eat you up." Bakura wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and he kissed his neck and then bit him, Seth pushed him always and put his hand on his neck.

"You bit me!" He said shocked.

"I like that sort of thing." He said, "Sorry I shocked you. Next time I'll warning you."

Seth looked at the window, "You can't be here."

"Why is that?"

"…You're not allowed. You could be killed if someone where to come in." Seth turned back to face Bakura and discovered himself staring into his eyes. Seth blushed and looked down only to see just how much Bakura was happy to see him.

"You know that's not going to go away by itself, you know." Bakura told him in his ear. Seth stepped back to walked away, but Bakura held on to him, 'Come Seth. I have a feeling you'd be good at what I need."

"Go away." Seth said yanking his arm away.

"You playing hard to get it what got me like this." Bakura said, "Do you think you should reap what you sow?"

"I think you'd better go." Seth said.

"I'll go after I get what I want." He said, taking hold of Seth's hand, "I know you're not a virgin any more. That King of yours took it from you. " Seth didn't look at him so he continued, "So tell me. What are you holding on too?"

"No normal person wants what's left. But I'm use to that sort of thing." Bakura watched Seth sit down on his bed, his current wood wasn't smoothed at all by the sight of Seth's long legs and exposed hips, "Seth, listen to me. Can't you see that even though I'm fully aware of you and the Pharaoh's fooling around. I still want you for my own."

"It's looks like we need a lesson in Love and Lust."

Days went by and Seth didn't see Bakura but enough of Jono. It wasn't obvious to Seth before but Jono was trying to get under his robe. He was every where Seth was. He was a like a freakin stalker! Seth was walking down the hall to talk to Mahaddo, when Jono popped out of no where.

"Hi Seth!"

"What do you want now!" Seth said already frustrated .

"You already know the answer to that question." he said.

"Jono, go away." Seth said as he pushed past him.

"Seth come on. I thought we had something." He said.

"I thought we could have had something but turns out you're nothing but a dog in permanent heat." Seth said banging on Mahaddo's door .

"Seth. If that's what you think. Help me get out of it." He grinned and pinned Seth against the door, "I can top whatever the Pharaoh does to you." Finally Mahaddo opened the door just in time for Seth to be saved from Jono. Jono looked at Mahaddo and smiled, "Hello." Mahaddo rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm not going to stop meditating for your issues." He said and sat down to begin again., "What's your issue today?"

"It's Atem."

"Seth. I'm not getting involved in your relationship."

"Mahaddo, I don't understand why he's doing the things he does. And I have these weird dreams too.

"Seth."

"Yes."

"Tell me do you ever remember something that's never happen to you." he asked.

"Yes, a lot more now." Seth told him.

"I'm going to look into your past, Seth. I think there could be something to explain it." Mahaddo put his hands on Seth's head, "Focus on the last dream you had." Mahaddo saw Seth with Bakura. Then with Jono. Then with Atem . In a never ending pattern, "Seth, I think your reborn into new life. And the your destined to be with either Atem, that thief Bakura or Jono. In each life time they take turns."

"So why are they fighting now?"

"I suppose the pattern was broken and they don't know which is suppose to have you." Mahaddo said, 'But don't worry about it. Everything will fit itself."

"I hope you're right. I don't think I can take much more of this sexual harassment." Seth stood up, "Can you walk with me so Jono won't try and grope me."

"Sure." Mahaddo walked with Seth down the halls. Until they were back at Seth's room, "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Probably not, I really haven't been feeling well."

"Alright then. I'll see you later." Mahaddo left and started down the dinning hall. Jono popped out of no where.

"Hey."

"So away, rat."

"Harsh. I just want to talk."

"About what? What do you and I possibly have to talk about?"

"You. Me. Your place or mine?"

Mahaddo stopped and looked at Jono, "What did Seth call you today."

"A dog?"

"Exactly." Mahaddo snapped his fingers and Jono became what he is a small dog. Jono the dog ran around in circles, "It should wear off in a couple of hours. So listen mutt try not to hump any ones leg."

Seth was trying to sleep but stomach pains wouldn't allow him get comfortable. Seth suddenly shot out of bed and covered his mouth. Looking around for anything hollow he saw the vase in the corner and ran over to it. Puking out his guts made him feel oddly better. Seth took a few deep breaths before sitting down on the marble floor.

"Seth are you feeling alright?" Atem asked quietly, rubbing his back.

"I'm fine." he told him, "Must have been something I ate."

"Seth. There's something I have to tell you."

Three Months Later. It only take a male pregnancy three months to go through it's entire course. Atem was nervous he didn't know much about it and was scared Seth wouldn't make it. Seth had been plagues with morning sickness for a month and was cranky all time. He could hear Seth in the other room, with the doctors. Atem couldn't help but pace the room, and listen and wait. Suddenly the yelling and screaming stopped and a bawling of a baby could be heard. Atem threw open the door and looked at where Seth laid, "He's just sleep." Atem told him. Coming covered unnoticed by the others. He saw the crying child and the blood soaked sheets.

"My Pharaoh you shouldn't be in here."

"Is Seth going to be okay."

"We're not sure. We called for the healer to come." said the doctor, "In all my years I never thought I'd see this." Seth moved, in his slumber. His skin was white and sweaty. Atem smoothed Seth's hair back.. Seth opened his eyes and looked at Atem.

Atem smiled, "How are you?" Seth frowned and sat up to the surprise of everyone in the room. Which really surprised everyone was he slapped Atem, hard, "What was that for."

"You-" Seth fell back against the pillow, "Go away."

Atem left respecting Seth's wishes. He had bared him an heir. He didn't care if it was a boy or girl, after the obvious torture Seth had gone through just to have it. The least he could do was make it was legal heir.

The day pressed on Seth didn't want to see Atem at all. Atem was alright with that. He kept himself busy so his mind wasn't on Seth. Atem was in his room when he received a visit.

"Hello Pharaoh." Bakura said, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to say congrats, on the birht of you love child."

"Thank you. Now leave. Before I have you thrown in prison."

"Hold on a second . I just want to know if Seth's okay."

"He's fine."

"And do you till want him?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Oh, I don't think he likes you all that much an more."

"Get out!"

"I must have hit a nerve. "Bakura teased, before leaping out the window, and disappearing into he night

Atem rushed down to Seth's room. He was awake and holding their child. He looked so happy. And it seemed to have to have a major effect on the child. It wasstange that the baby, was laughing and smiling and it only being a day old. Pushing the door open, Seth looked up.

"Hello." Seth greeted.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Much better. Sorry about the slap." Seth blushed and smiled.

"No harm done." Atem sat beside him, "Is it-"

"I'll a boy."

Atem silently rejoiced, and smile, "What did you name him?"

"Yugi."

"That's different?"

"Why not? He's different." Seth said and leaned back, till not letting go of his son.. He was suddenly tired and weak.

"Seth?"

"I'm fine I'm just so tied." Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held his baby boy tighly until he fell asleep.

Atem carefully lifted the baby out of Seth's arms. Yugi had Atem's signature colorful and spiky hair. Yugi looked up at his father and gave him a toothless grin. His heart melted and turned to goo. Atem rocked his son and until they both fell asleep.

In the morning Atem awoke empty handed, looking around Seth was still sleep.

"Good morning, Pharaoh. " Mahaddo said. He was holding Yugi

"Oh Mahaddo! You startled me."Atem stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"I am sorry. I just had to see this little bundle of joy."

"He doesn't cry. That's something to be joyous for."

"And Seth. How is he?"

"Sleeping still." Atem said, and looked at the rise and fall fro Seth's chest.

"Well, here's your son back. He beginning to smell." Mahaddo told his king, "I'll live you three alone now."

"Mahaddo do you know anything about the disappearance of Jono?"

"Jono?"

"He's blonde. Has brown eyes."

"Oh! Him." Mahaddo smiled, " Havn't the slightest clue."

"Oh? Mahaddo, did you turn him into an animal?"

"Those childess magin tricks? Why do you think so little of me?"

"I don't think little of you. I just know it's something your good at doing." Atem crossed the room, "What animal was it."

"Seth called him a dog. So I turned him into one."

"Mahaddo turn him back."

"Fine I'll do it when I fine him." Mahaddo left to go and locate Jono.

Seth awoke suddenly and sat up. Atem was startled by his sudden awakening, "Seth are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Seth looked over at Atem and just barely smiled.

"I don't think you're fine." Atem reached over a places his and one Seth's face, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm tired!"

"How can you be tired? You've been sleeping all day!" Atem said.

"Who was just here?"

"Mahaddo. He wanted to see the child." Seth laid back down and closed his eyes. And in seconds was a back asleep. Atem noticed that Seth didn't ask about his son, or wanted to hold him. Atem left with little Yugi to show him the palace, that he would one day rule.

It was weeks before Seth could stay awake long enough to talk to Atem. Seth's face wasn't as pale as it once was.

Warning- Hello everyone. Just to let you know. The next chapter Seth/Seto is going to be in a new time period with a new lover. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**1610 Spain **

"Stop Thief!" Shouted a bistro owner as a silver hairs young man ran out and jumped a fence escaping with the hopes to be in the bigger part of town. Landing on a pile of hay beside pile of steaming manure. The man quickly stood up and got away room the foul smell. As he walk through what turned out to be a farm of some sort.

Suddenly hearing the naying of a horse, "A horse would come in handy." He said to himself. Moving closer to the sound he enter a stable and feasted his eats on a beautiful white stallion. The was so wrapped up in the 'free' horse he didn't notice a stable boy brushing it. As he approached it the stallion, he ran his hand over it's shining coat. Admiring the shine he moved his hand and it fell upon smooth flesh. Looking over the stallion he became face to face with a boy with intense blue eyes. There was only a moment of silence before the boy snatched his hand away and spoke, "Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

"So many questions." He replied and moved from the other side to the side where the young lad was stood, "Tell me angel, what's your name."

"Not angel." He said.

"Well I need to be able to call you something." he said, "Tell me what's you're name?"

"….What's-"

"Haul!" Two soldiers and a courts man came into the stables muskets drawn pointed at the two, "You are here by under arrest for the thief of numerous items."

"Excuse me. I haven't stolen anything." the lad piped up.

"Arrest the thief and bring the boy for questioning." The courts man told the soldiers. They then chained the two together before leading them out, to the jail. The thief wasn't worried at all, however the other innocent boy was.

"Listen Angel. I'm not in to going getting locked up. Since we're chained together. You'll have to work together." The thief whispered to the lad.

"You're crazy. I'm already in enough trouble just because you and I were in the same area."

"You're a stable boy. Replaceable. Their going to lock us up together forever if you don't follow me."

"…"

"Come on. You have blue eyes that's suppose to mean you're as free and the deep blue sea. You won't be if they lock us up….forever." The thief putting the emphases on forever forced the boy to agree. The nodded in agreement and he went on, " You see that cabbage cart?"

"Yes."

"When we get right up on it. Jump on the cart. Hold on as tight as you can alright."

As they moved closer and closer to the cart. The lad saw exactly was the thief was planning. When they were close enough the boy jumped on the cart, holding on tightly as the thief pulled the chain out of the soldiers hands, then pushed the cart down hill. As the cart speed down the crowded streets. At the bottom of the hill there was a wall. The man grabbed the boys hand before he jumped off the cart right before it smashed into the wall. Looking back up he saw the three men catching them.

"Time to go." he said moving to go through the nearest alleyway. But the boy didn't budge, "Come on."

"Where?"

"We don't have time for silly questions lets go." As they went through the alley they discovered it was difficult to run. So the thief threw the boy over his shoulder without warning.

"What's the big idea!"

"Sorry Angel. But we need to get outside the city."

"Why?"

"Because that's were my band of thieves are."

"I don't want to leave the city! Put me down!"

"I'm not going to get my head chopped off for any body." Making it out side the city they were joined by the band of thieves.

They were a smelly and grimy lot. With battle scars over ever inch of exposed skin. They all had bags of obviously stolen goods. The thief dropped the boy on the ground and got a pry bar.

"Hold still." He said as he pried the iron chains apart, "What's you're name?"

"It's Seth." the boy said, "And yours?"

"It's Bakura."

"Bakura? That's a bit odd."

"I'm not a normal person." Bakura mounted a horse and looked at Seth, "You're best bet is to join me. Since you're labeled as my partner in crime."

"…You want me to join you're gang of bandits?" Seth said.

"Exactly. What do you say? I could use some companionship." he said as he mounted a jet black horse, "What do you say?" He extended his hand and to his surprise Seth to it. He pulled Seth up the his horse.

Later that night Bakura and his crew took over a farm. While the thieves slept outside and terrorized the cows and chickens, Bakura took over the barn to plan the next raid. He had Seth by his side, for his personal gazing pleasure. Seth walked around confides of the barn looking around. Getting bored with walking in circles Seth plopped down in the golden hay. Bakura looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm so bored!"

"You can entertain the others outside."

"I smell."

"I haven't noticed that. You smell like a flower compared to the thieves out there."

"Do you people ever bath?"

"Only in someone's drinking water." he said with a laugh and joined Seth on the hay. He reached out and stroked the stray hairs away from the boys face, "You have lovely eyes."

As time progressed on Bakura and Seth's relationship blossomed into something beautiful and dangerous. They travel around the country robbing places and escaping his very few or zero injuries. One night after they had looted a craven. Bakura and Seth took off to celebrate privately. Laying down on a hill side, in the dark, Bakura attacked Seth with passionate kisses to the neck. Trailing up Seth's long neck till his found his lips.

"Bakura!" Seth gasped in between assaults to the mouth, "I-"

"Love you." he said. To Seth's amazement. Bakura continued his love assault and slid his hand down Seth's side, and until his hand was between his legs.

"Bakura!"

"Relax." he whispered in Seth's ear. He undid his and Seth's own slakes

"Bakura Stop!" Seth shouted.

"What!" Seth pointed and Bakura looked and saw three of his fellow thieves peeping at them.

One night as the band on thieves successfully looted an old manor, owned by the same man they'd robbed the day before. The man had hired guards to protect his home and they were sadly out numbered. Though trapped inside of the manor that was threatened by the hired guards and growing mob of people, more than half of the band wanted to fight and the others wanted to find a way out. Do to a lack of agreement they slight up. Those who want to fight ran out into the mob, by were captured and killed. The mob then light the manor on fire. Hundreds of torches were thrown into the first and second story house. Bakura remained calm for his men and love. Smoke began to full the halls and soon the lungs of the men. Many of the men blacked out from the smoke and soon Bakura and Seth were the only ones left. Wandering blindly through the smoke.

"I can't breath!" Bakura suddenly heard a thud. Looking back he saw Seth on the floor.

"Seth! You have to get up!" He said. When Seth didn't reply Bakura scooped him up and carried him down a case of stairs, that weren't on fire. Slipping out through a servants entrance, Bakura stole a horse, and escaped unnoticed. It was thirty minutes to an hour before Bakura felt safe enough to stop, "Seth? Wake up." He told him, but he didn't. Bakura could hear the yells of the mob approaching. He looked back at Seth, his eye were open, "Seth, are you alright!"

"I'm fine."

Bakura pulled Seth to his feet, "Come on we have to get out of the open!" The two ran and hide among the bushes. The mod passed them and continued into the town, "Seth you scared me!' he said.

"I'm sorry. I passed out."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright." Bakura said and kissed him passionately.

"Aren't you emotional." Seth teased.

"Emotional? Isn't that what you like? Besides I'm trying to get you in the mood."

"I just had a brush with death and you're thinking about sex. What if I really did die? What would you do then?"

"You're body would be still warm. I'd pick it in a good position and-"

"Eww! You're so gross!" Seth got from behind the bush and started to walk.

"Where are you going love?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Japan 2006**

Joey snuck up behind Seto and wrapped his arms around him. He and Seto had been officially dating for nine months and everything was great. Joey had a growth spurt and was exactly two inches taller than his lover. Joey smothered Seto in hugs and kisses, until Seto couldn't stand it.

"Joey! Let go!" Seto said playfully.

"I don't wanna. You smell good and your so warm." Joey held him closer and tighter, "You want to get something to eat."

"Why not? I haven't eaten all day." Seto told him.

"That's not hard to believe." Joey said and picked Seto up, "I could carry you all day and not even know it!" Joey said and rocked him like a baby.

"JOEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Seto shouted.

Later at lunch, the couple was joined by Yami and Bakura. They were at an All-American eatery and Seto was eating **_a foot long hot dog_**. Yami and Bakura both remembered the past relationships with Seto or Seth. Bakura hadn't gotten over any of his likings for the former Priest. .

Bakura was staring at Seto the whole time, completely blushing. Yami hadn't gotten over his infatuation either he couldn't help notice Seto's eating habits. Joey couldn't help it either, Seto was hot.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked.

"No!" they said, "Don't mind us."

"What to you want for desert?" Bakura asked, with a familiar grin.

"Yeah, I have pop-sickles back home." Joey said.

"How about Ice cream?" Bakura suggested.

"I'm not that hunger. "Seto said.

"Well, we have to get going." Joey said eagerly he stood up he noticed that he was in no condition to walk down the street, "Oh boy." He sat back down and pulled Seto back down into his chair, "We're going to stay for a while."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why." Bakura said, and leaned over the table and whispered, "You turn your boyfriend on so much he got a hard on."

"BAKURA!" Joey shouted. Seto blushed brightly and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket.

"Bakura. Can I speak with you." Yami said and pulled Bakura away from the table and into the bathroom.

"What Pharaoh?"

"It's quiet obvious that you still like Seto."

"Good, I was told that I should express myself. "Bakura said mockingly.

"Don't try and break them up, Bakura."

"How'd you know that was my plan!"

"You're always plotting, Bakura. In your next life you'll be with him." Yami told him.

"Wrong! You're next in line!" Bakura crossed his arms, "Plus every time we're together. I never get any! What's the point of waiting?"

"Seto's not that easy while he's with me either."

"Cuz you do that freaky thing. Getting him pregnant every time." Bakura frowned and smiled, "We never even get to that point in our 'relationship'."

"Thank God." Yami mumbled.

Suddenly Joey rushed into the restroom, "What's wrong with you Wheeler?" Bakura asked as he watch the blonde rush into a stall. He didn't reply. Joey unzipped his pants and his throbbing member pushed out.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yami asked.

"Uh yeah." Joey said. Getting a wad of new toilet paper. A shiver went up his spine.

"What are you doing? Jerking off." Bakura said tauntingly

"You try having Seto as a boyfriend." Joey shouted, "And getting absolutely nothing at the end of the day. It's torture!"

"Are you giving me permission?" Bakura said rubbing his hands together.

"No, don't you go near him." Joey warned, "Oh God!"

Yami and Bakura left the restroom to allow Joey to relieve himself. Seto was drinking a vanilla milk shake. Bakura slid into the set beside him. He looked at the shake and the cherry was still there.

"Your boyfriend hadn't popped your cheery yet." Bakura asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"What? I want to hear it from him." Bakura turned back to Seto, "Why are you holding out?" Bakura asked again. Reaching over he took the cheery from the shake and popped it in to his mouth.

"You're way out of line!" Yami said, and noticed Seto's blushing face.

"I'm out of here." Seto said quickly, "Tell Joey I'll see him later." he told Yami, "Bye."

"Bye." Yami waved and waited for Seto to leave the dinner before he glared at Bakura, "You need to stop. You make your sexual advances aren't going to help you. Plus it's harassment."

Joey came back, and looked around for Seto, "Hey Yami where'd Seto go?"

"He left. Bakura scared him away."

"Joey. I have a question. How long do you last?"

"Last? Doing what?"

"When you're thinking about fucking Seto while you're jerking off. What is it? 3...4 12 minutes?" Bakura laughed and waited for his question to be answered, "Don't tell me 30 seconds!"

"Seto wants to wait." Joey said

"So he's definitely a virgin still." Bakura licked his lips.

"Yeah, why?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say. You'd better get him before I do."

That night at the Kaiba Manor, Joey and Seto were in his room watching a horror movie. It was Joey's chose because Seto could grabbed on to him if he got scared. Seto didn't scare easily so that movie idea was a total bust. Seto signed which by that small thing, neat sent Joey over the edge.

"Are you okay." Joey asked.

"This movie is boring. " He said and turn it off, "Find something to watch on TV."

Joey surfed the a channels but didn't find anything. Seto was laying down with his back facing him. Joey gently lay beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him towards him. Snuggling closer everything was going fine, until Seto moved so slightly but now pressing against Joey's crotch. Joey's wasn't the only one to feel what happened. Seto sat up and looked at him. Seeing Joey's face was red made Seto blush too.

"It's late." Seto said, "I'll get you a ride home."

"I could sleep over!" Joey said.

"I don't think so. I have a big day tomorrow." Seto said pulling away from Joey, "I would get any sleep with you here."

"_HE'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA!" _Joey thought, "That's why I should stay over. It's a 15 minute drive to my place and back. That's thirty minute you lost sleeping. If I sleep over you can get start to sleep."

"I suppose you're right." Seto said.

"Of course I'm right!" Joey said and grabbed Seto again, "Let's sleep. Now."

"The guest rooms. Down the hall."

The Next Day.

"THE GUEST ROOM!" Bakura laughed as they three of them sat in a dinning booth.

"It's not funny." Joey said.

"Actually it is." Yami said.

"I really thought he had the same idea as me!" Joey said, "How long do I have to go through this torture!"

"Do you really like him?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course."

"...Drug him." Bakura said, "he'll never know."

"Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"WHAT? HE CAN'T JERK OFF HIS WHOLE LIFE!"

"Could you not yell that?" Joey said hiding his face.

"What? Joey Wheeler is addicted to masturbation. Cuz his boy friend's holding out!" Bakura said louder.

"Bakura stop it." Yami said before turning back to Joey, "Seto isn't easy."

"Maybe he's looking for something more than four inches."

"Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"What I say?"

"Yami, what did you do. To get to the next step?"

"Seth played real hard to get. But I was forward about what I wanted. I also married him."

"I don't think that's going to work now, Yami." Joey said, "Marriage isn't his or my thing."

"Get him pregnant! It only takes what three…four months for the baby to be ready to pop out."

"That's sorta weird."

"And you'd have to get to second base first Joey." Yami pointed out, "And you're barely off home plate."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Later Joey was waiting for Seto to come over. His dad was out of town for two weeks and everything was perfect for a romantic evening. There was a light knock on the door as Joey was putting the final touches on things.

"Hi Seto."

"Hi-." Seto said surprised by Joey pulling him into the apartment, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Come on lets go back to my room." Joey said.

"Candles? Barry White?" Seto glanced at Joey, "You sure know how to set the mood." he said tossing the CD case on the desk.

"I try." Joey handed him a glass of champagne.

Seto took a sip and was shocked, it was very expensive. He could tell, "Thank you."

"No problem. Have a seat." Joey said patting a spot on his bed. Seto sat beside him and he could feel an erection coming on, "Seto how long have we been dating?"

"Five months exactly." Seto told him.

"Do you think you're ready for that next step. Cuz I am." Joey said, "….We don't have too."

"Joey, you want to have sex?" Seto asked straight out.

"Oh yeah!" Joey said unaware at his friend poking in his jeans.

"We can." Seto finished the champagne in his glass in one gulp.

"Seriously!"

"Why not. I trust you." Seto said and unlaced his boots.

Joey pulled his shirt off the wanted to tackle Seto. But that would kill the mood, especially since it was obvious that he was eager. Seto looked at Joey as he undid his shirt, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Joey said and remembered he didn't lube. Going to his bathroom he looked around for it. He really need to cut back on jerking off, now it would be easy too. Finally finding a full tube he went back into the room. Seto was under the covers, Joey quickly joined him. He looked at Seto and smiled, "I dreamed about this."

"What?"

"Nothing." Joey kissed Seto so he wouldn't speak anymore. Licking his tongues over his lovers his lips parted and Joey explode the depths of his mouth. Throwing his leg over Seto, he mounted him. Spreading the lube around, Joey pushed forward and just loved the reaction he got from Seto.

Joey began to lightly thrust, it was hard to go slow. He was excited and wanted it to last as long as it could. Looking over at the clock it was 8:23 pm. As time moved on Joey picked up the pace. Going faster and faster he felt himself rear the edge. He locked eyes with Seto and kissed him just before he came. Glancing at the clock it read 8:26 pm.

"What! I lasted three minutes!" Joey blushed.

"It's alright." Seto said blushing, "It was you're first time. It's normal not to last long the first time."

"No it's not!" Joey looked at Seto, "Do you think I could take those pills."

"Joey! Don't worry about it."

"I gotta worry about it! This was our first time together and I screwed it up for us."

"You didn't screw anything up." Seto told him, "You need practice."

"Hold do you know so much?"

"I never said I was a virgin." Seto said and sat up.

"You're not!"

"No, I don't have an STD if you're worried about that."

"How was you're first?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Too me. It does. I want you to tell me exact how it was."

"Why?"

"I want to out do him."

"You have to get past three minutes." He said laughing.

"Who was it?"

"…Pegasus."

"HIM! I though you hated him."

"He's not that bad."

"So how was he?"

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Yeah I do. How long does he last. Was he good?"

"He lasted about 2 hours, and he was wonderful."

"Why did you break up?"

"We weren't together. It was a friends with benefits thing."

"Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

Joey didn't really know if he liked the idea of Seto past relationship with Pegasus. Mainly because he had a lot more to live up too in and outside the bedroom. Two hours how on earth was he suppose to add 117 minutest his record of three. Joey sighed and sat down outside waiting for someone to get out of class. Seto had been out of class since noon and was at work. He couldn't count on seeing Seto after school.

"Hey Joey." Marik said.

"Oh, hey Marik! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Outside? Or at school."

"Both really." Joey laughed.

"So how are things?"

"Fine."

"How are things?" Marik repeated.

"Fine-Oh you mean with Seto and I."

"Yeah, it's not about you anymore. It's the both of you or nothing."

"Well we're great."

"I hear you have a problem."

"….He told you!"

"It was sort of obvious. But yep he told me. I can give you a few tips if you want." Marik told Joey.

"Sure, tell me I need the help."

"First and most important, since this is another problem you have. No jerking off ever again."

"…How'd you know about that."

"I was hiding in the bathroom stale I hear it all, Joey. Secondly, I heard you didn't even bother with foreplay! I can't believe you could forget to do something so important, stupid."

"I didn't know."

"Joey, sex and jerking off are two completely different things. You can't treat them the same!"

"I'll remember that next time."

"If there is a next time."

"What?"

"The first performance determines everything. So you can count on learn the basics before he lets you have an other go at it." Marik looked through his book bag and gave Joey and book which read-

" 'Sex for you Dumb Ass'. What kind on title is that?"

"In honest one. Read that and follow it's teachings."

"You say that as if this was the Good Book."

"For the here and now it is the good book." Marik stood and prepared to leave, "Joey see you later."

"See ya."

Joey watched Marik run across the foot ball field. And jump over the fence, "He needs a sport." Looking back down at the book he opened it and looked at the table of contents, "Chapter one 'Mood setting and Foreplay'."

Meanwhile at Kaiba's office. Seto was visited by an old friend. Pegasus. It was an unexpected visit too. Seto didn't know Pegasus was even in the country. He had come to ask Seto out to dinner that evening. Seto wasn't really thinking when he said yes, it has been so long he for got what came after dinner. Dessert.

"Seto love. I've missing you so much."

"I'm sure you have."

"I have. I missed you so much. I can't even stand it. If I didn't see you soon I don't know what I'd do." Pegasus wrapped his strong arms around Seto waist and pushed his groin hard against Seto rear, "We have to hook up again, Love."

"Pegasus about that. I'm in a relationship."

"Break it off then."

"NO, I can't do that."

"Why not. We had so much fun together." Pegasus asked and assaulted Seto's neck aiming to leave his mark.

"Stop that!" Seto said and pulled away, "This relationship is nothing like ours."

"We can have a real relationship."

"I'm already in one."

"We're still on for dinner though. And a little dessert afterwards." He asked.

"Sure, now get out of here." Seto said and walked behind his desk. Pegasus followed him, he then pulled Seto chair out in a gentleman's way, fooling Seto. As Seto began to sit Pegasus took the moment to slap his ass.

"PEGASUS!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. You in those tight leather pants turn me on."

Pegasus left after the fifth time Seto told him too. Joey came strolling in an hour later. Seto and he left for the day to hang out in Seto's room. Before Seto's dinner date.

"Joey, you'll never guess who came so see me today."

"Who?"

"Pegasus."

"What did he want!"

"He wanted to know if I'd have dinner with him."

"What you say?"

"I said yes." Seto said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Seto you can't go on a dinner date with him!"

"And why can't I? Are you jealous? Are you afraid I'll get my kicks somewhere else?" Seto said teasingly/

"You're not really going to go are you?"

"Of course I'm going. We may not be together anymore but his a friend."

"With benefits."

"Not anymore."

"..Seto what you think of kids….babies."

" A baby? I don't know. I suppose there okay."

"Would you ever want one?"

"What!"

"If you could have a baby…would you?"

"Sure why not. I like them enough." Seto said and pulled out a white trench from his closet, it was totally different from the Battle City one. Joey was jealous that Seto was going to be wearing is for Pegasus and not him.

"Isn't it a bit much?"

"Much?" Seto pulled out a black and red leather jacket that's sleeves and back were netted.

"That's not what I meant!" Joey said.

"Well you pick something out."

Joey went though Seto's closet and found some interesting things. A bunny suit. Joey smiled and put the costume aside for later. He read all about role-playing and what not. Finding a pair of black jeans and a turtleneck, to protect Seto's neck, "It's going to get chilling tonight." he said.

"Thanks." Seto got dressed and headed out, for his dinner date.

Dinner went by smoothly it was quiet fun, exactly, but Seto got a bit hazed from drinks. Pegasus and Seto left the restaurant to get a special dessert. Seth till didn't remember 'dessert'. Arriving a the Japanese Suits, a five star hotel, Pegasus led him up into his presidential suite. On the way up to the room, Pegasus begin his assault on Seto's mouth, since his neck was off limits, for the moment.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked sleepily.

"Seto it's been to long. I'm going to go crazy if I don't have you soon."

"no stop." He muttered against his lips.

Pegasus disregarded Seth drunken wishes and carried him bridal style into his room, "Seto, I've waited fro this for so long. Pegasus laid Seto across the bed and stripped him out his clothes in a hurry and discarded his own. Caressing Seto exposed flawless skin, he rubbed his hand in-between Seto's legs, getting the moan he longed for. But not the word he wanted to hear.

"No…no…no."Seto said in-between falling a sleep.

Pegasus eased into Seto slowly not to shock him awake. Seto let out a low moan and turned his head to the side. Pegasus had to be very careful. He was in away raping the blue eyes beauty, but they had been lovers for so long, it was like old times. Pulling over slower he paused to make sure Seto was alright, and pushed back in just as slowly. With every thrust and pull Pegasus picked up a stead pace that lasted for hours. Seto woke up at the very end, breathing heavily , Pegasus always lost control at the very last minute and began to thrust like a mad animal.

"Pegasus stop!" Seto shouted and attempted to push him off but Pegasus cummed inside of him. Pegasus pulled out with a hot white trail behind him. Pegasus breathed deeply unable to speak, Seto quickly got dressed. He couldn't believe what he let Pegasus do to him. He couldn't say that he didn't feel good, but it didn't feel right.

"Seto, we need to talk."

"You want to talk! We don't have anything to talk about."

"Seto don't act like that." he said taking hold of him, "We've been together so long. You just walked out on me. With no closure what so ever."

"Well consider this closure." Seto told and punched Pegasus in the nose before he stormed out the door. Pressing the button for the elevator he waiting impatiencely for it to arrive.

"Seto." Pegasus called from the room, "Don't go!" Seto entered the elevator and willed it to close quickly so he could get away from the horrid man. But he didn't have any luck. Pegasus stopped the doors from closing, "Seto, you can't leave like this."

"Yes, I can! I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that." He said grabbing Seto's arm.

"I can't stand you! Let me go." Seto yelled as Pegasus dragged him back to the room.

"Marry me." Pegasus asked suddenly when he slammed the door.

"WHAT! NO!"

"Why not? I love you."

"I don't feel the same, Pegasus." Kaiba said when he found himself pinned against the wall, "You have to understand that."

"I'll make a deal with you, Seto-love. In three months, if I fail to change you're mind. I'll leave you alone."

"You can try all you want." Seto told him and pushed him away.

"I plan too." Pegasus opened the door, to let Seto leave, but before he let him leave he planted a big kiss on Seto's lips, "I'll see you soon, love."

When Seto arrived home he rushed to he's private bathroom and took a long shower to rise Pegasus away. It didn't surprise him at all when he got out of the showe, that Joey had let himself into his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know how was you dinner with Pegasus went." Joey asked and waited for Seto to get dressed.

"It was fine." He told the blonde.

"What ya'll do?"

"Eat diner and talked."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Come on!"

"I'm tired, Joey. Can't we talk later."

"Alright I'm see ya in the morning."

In the Morning Kaiba woke up with a wave of nausea. He ingored it and got dress for the day. Seto was walking down the hall when the wave hit him again, _"What's wrong with me?" _he thought as he began down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning Seto!" Mokuba cheered, "Joey made pancakes with chocolate chips!"

"Morning Seto." Joey said and added plate down in front of him, "Eat up." Seto wasn't much of a breakfast or chocolate chip pancake person. But today his mouth watered and he scoffed down the stack of pancakes in minutes,"Where ya hungry, Seto?" Joey laughed.

"A little." he said and stood up, "I'll see you a lunch Kid."

"Bye Seto."

Joey followed Seto out and stopped him at the door, "Are ya feeling okay, Seto. I've never seen you inhale food like that."

"I'm fine, Joey." He said getting his coat, "I'll see you at lunch."

Seto told Joey that everything was alright but he had doubts. He had in fact not told him the detailed version of his dinner with Pegasus. Joey though about the possibilities of what could have happened, "They could have had dinner and made passionate love afterwards. Or it could have been a simple dinner. Like he said. But Pegasus probably put the moves on him, he's been doin that for years." Joey went back into the kitchen where Mokuba was eating another helping of pancakes.

At Kaiba Corp. Seto entered his office and was overwhelmed with flower, plush animals and candy, "Pegasus."

After Mokuba had left for a friends house. Joey decided to go see Seto. Arriving at Seto's office he smelled-, "Flowers?" Pushing open the door he show Seto sitting behind his desk working on whatever. He glanced up and smiled, "Looks like you got a new admirer."

"That obviously wants me to gain weight." Seto said and pointed to the 1000 count chocolate box, in the corner.

"Oh goody." Joey opened the box and picked a chocolate and bite into it, "EW! Coconut. Who send you these stuff anyway?" he asked and looked for a card. He found one and read, " 'To Seto with love. From Pegasus'. Interesting, he's still calling you by pet names."

"Lucky my."

"Are you ready for lunch. Marik invited us over to eat lunch."

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have work to get done." he said sarcastically.

"Great come on!" Joey said pulled Seto out of his chair.

"Joey!"

"What!" Joey replied when they were in the elevator and heading down. He had picked up on the sarcasm but really wanted Seto to get out of the office.

"Never mind." Seto leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I don't want you getting sick on me. If you're not too busy Saturday the others and I are going to the club. Want to come."

"Clubs aren't my thing."

"You've never gone to the clubs. Coem on. You'll have fun."

"…."

"Please."

"..No."

"Fine, if you're not going I'm not either."

"Joey if you want to go. You should."

"I want to go if you."

"…Fine I'll go because it means that much to you."

"Alright." Joey kissed Seto just as the doors opened. And Mokuba stood staring at them

"Get a room."

"Hey kid." Joey said, "Whatcha doin here."

"I came to see where we're having lunch. " He said.

"At Marik's place." Joey said pulling Seto along.

**Much later **

Joey became even more concerned with Seto's sudden change of eating. At the Ishtar's Seto had eaten what every was placed in front of him. Eating as if it was the first time ever! But he insisted there was absolutely nothing wrong. Mokuba left to hang out with his friends again, leaving Joey to deal with his brother's sudden change.

"Are you sure you're alright." Joey asked for the tenth time.

"I'm fine."

"Are you on crack? You appetite changing so suddenly is a symptom of drug use."

"I care to much about my looks to do drugs, Joey. And get out of my face!" Seto pushed Joey away and off his bed.

"I'm trying to see with your eye are dialected." He said, "Mood swings now."

"Go home Joey."

"Don't you remember I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Go to your room then."

"WHAT! Come on. We slept together two days ago and I still can't sleep in here with you."

"Joey, I share just about everything with you. I NEED my own bed."

"Alright. Alright." Joey kissed Seto on the lips and left, "See you in the morning."

Seto laid in the darkness of his room and felt a wave of nausea come over him again. But this time Seto shot out of bed and flow to the bathroom and upchucked. Flushing the toilet after empty his stomach and a few dry heaves. "Must have been something I ate." he told himself before going back to bed. But he got up to more time to threw up that night.

In the morning Joey came to wake Seto up for school, "Wakey Wakey Seto. Time to get up."

"I don't feel well."

"You don't look well. Did you get any sleep!" Joey said giving Seto a once over.

"A few hours."

"You stay home and get some rest. I'll bring you're school work home."

"Thank you, Joey."

At school

"Where's Seto?" Bakura asked Joey.

"What? Oh he's home. He doesn't feel well."

"We you do to him."

"I ain't do nothin!"

"I thought so."

"Bakura leave Joey alone." Yami said, "Seto's sick. Nothing to it."

"Have you popped his cherry!" Bakura asked suddenly.

"Oh Seto wasn't a virgin to begin with." Joey said, it didn't bother him like it once did.

"So who popped it? Cuz I want to shake his hand."

"…I can't tell you guys his business like that."

"Was it his stepfather? An old friend. That german guy? Come on I have to know!" Bakura begged, "Was it Pegaus?" Bakura watched carefully for Joey's facial expression to change or something. Joey touched it face, "It was Pegasus!"

"I never said that."

"You matter as well have!" Bakura laughed, "Pegaus and Seto. Who da thought."

"Bakura you can't say anything about this." Joey said.

"Yeah, Bakura you already know to muh about everyones personal life anyway." Yami said, "What's wrong with Seto."

"Stomache Ache. I guess. I know why too. He was eating everything in sight yesterday."

"Hmm."

"What did you think of something, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"Joey can I talk to you?" Yami looked at Bakura, "In private."

"I know where I'm not wanted!" Bakura said.

"So why are you still here?" Yami shot back. Bakura left in a huff.

"What is it, Yami."

"Tell me. Howhas Seto been acting lately besides eating all the time."

"He's got mood swings. Tried all the time."

"Have you two had sex?"

"Well…yeah. Three days ago."

"Did you use anything?"

"Lube duh."

"Oh Ra. '

"Oh ra what?"

"You didn't use a condom!"

"What for?"

"Joey. I was serious about what I said happened to Seth."

"You kidding." Yami shook his head, "ARE YOU TELLING MY THAT HE'S PREGNANT!"

"Yes and no. He did eat along of spicy food. It could be heart burn."

"Yami, I can't believe this." Joey panicked and paced, "How could this happen. How...Who's going to tell Seto that he's going to have a baby."

"You seem to be the appropriate person. Since it's you're child."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. Joey now that there are pain killer and real doctors. Nothing should go wrong."

Kaiba groaned at his stomach ache. It was horrible he wanted to eat but his stomach hurt. Going to the bathroom to look for something to sooth his stomach, he threw up no big surprise. Before he could find anything, Joey came busting in the bathroom, with Yami.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in school?"

"There's something I've got to tell you."

"What?"

"We'll you don't remember you're past life and in you Seth life you're name was Seth. And you and Atem that Yami had a 'relationship' and Seth got pregnant and I know that's really hard to believe but since you're Seth and we made love three days ago you there's a big chance that you could be pregnant."

"What?"

"Seto you are pregnant." Yami said hoping the forward approach would be better

"…no I'm not." he said.

"You keep saying that for three months." Yami said, "Then you'll have living proof."

Seto looked at the two, "You're seriously about this aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Joey said, "You're pregnant that's way you're feeling sick."

"You're already going through morning sickness I see." Yami said, "From what I've seen of male pregnancy it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself!" Seto said mood swinging again.

"Come on Seto it's not going to be that bad. It's only three months, Winter break is coming up soon. If you're worried about people noticing you could go on vacation."

"How am I suppose to have a baby! I think that's the real issue."

"Normal I guess."

"It takes a really long time though." Yami added.

"I'm goin be sick." Seto said leaning over the toilet.

Suddenly Bakura came into the bathroom, "What are you doing here."

"You both left me at school!" Bakura said, "I should knock you out." he looked at Seto, "Did he get knocked up."

"This is a delicate subject, Bakura." Yami told him.

"What's that suppose to mine?"

"You-" Seto said in between dry heaves, "All of you out."

The three of them went into the bedroom and waited for Seto to come out. Seto ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Now that this strange news had come to light, he had to worry about the true identity of the kids dad, "Damn you Pegasus." It was a least an hour before Seto did come out of the bathroom.

"Seto."

"I'd like to be alone." He said.

Joey really didn't want to leave but he had to respect Seto's wishes, "Come on guys."

When they were gone. Seto grabbed his cell phone and dialed Pegasus' number. It rang once and Pegasus picked up.

"Hello Seto love. Did you get the flowers, teddy bears and candy?"

"I did….I have a dilemma."

"A dilemma? What's wrong."

"I can't talk about it over the phone."

"Do you want to met?"

"Yes, I'll come to you." he said in a whisper, "When should I be expecting you?"

"Tonight? Are you in Japan still?"

"No, I've turned to my island."

"Then I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting, love."

"Bye."

That night Seto arrived at Duelist Kingdom at 9p.m. Pegasus was there to greet him, "I'm so glad to see you." he said embracing him tightly, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Seto lied, as his stomach growled loudly.

"I'll have something made for you." he said as he rushed Seto into his castle. Pegasus didn't asked Seto immediately, what the problem was, mainly because he was hoping for he's excepted his proposal. He watched Seto eat from across the table, he was surprised that he exactly eat everything on the plate, "You must have been starving."

"Not really." he told him.

"You came here to tell me some." He said and leaned forward, "Should I be excited?"

"….oh depends on what excites you."

"Many things excite me." Pegasus told him and moved closer, "For example when you called and told me you were coming."

"….Pegasus, I just found out something I'm-"

"Still in love with me."

"No that's not it."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really!" Pegasus smiled, "I was hoping that my theory was correct."

"You mine to tell me that you knew this was going to happen to me?"

"It was a theory so I was guessing."

"You-" Kaiba stood up and stormed out. Pegasus chased after him.

"Seto come on, don't act like this again!"

"Get away him me." he shouted when Pegasus grabbed his arm.

"Seto, are you sure it's mine?"

"I hope it's not!" He said yanking his arm out of his grip.

"Seto, what if it is? What if I'm the father?"

"…You're not. I don't even know why I came here."

"I think you do." He said stopping him from leaving once again, "I think the other possible father or fathers, wouldn't be able to keep this event a secret, and be able to find a doctor the knows about this sort of thing."

"…."

"Did you know that other than you….there's only been 10 cases. Only 6 made it through the birthing process. And the other four..well there child was taken for scientific study. But you probably know that. I'll help you, know matter what Seto. But I want a DNA test when it's born. And if I'm the father. My proposal will be carried out."

"…Fine."

"Now." Pegasus looked at Seto's stomach, it was still flat, "You're not showing yet, so you can either move in with me now. Or wait until you noticeable fat. Which should be a month and 15 days."

"You sure did you're research."

"Remember I had my suspicions, remember." Pegasus smiled down at Seto, "Well what's it going to be?"

"I'll get back to you on that." he said moving to get in his helicopter, but Seto was stopped by Pegasus once again. Turn to glare at him Pegasus kissed him passionately. He'd always been good at kissing. It was hypnotic no matter if they were together or not. Seto had to force himself not to moan and give into the kiss, however he failed miserably. Seto couldn't understand it. He was fuming as what he'd done, but he couldn't help but give into his charm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"


	8. Chapter 8

Pegasus glance up at the blond boy, gawking at them in there's moment of passion. Joey didn't know what to think. What that the friends-with-benefit thing Seto had talking about? If it was what he said what the hell were they? They did the exact same things together!

"Joey what a surprise!" Pegasus said, and released Seto, "I didn't expect you to come for a visit."

"I'm not there for a visit." He said storming over and pulled Seto to his side, in a jealous rage, "I came for him."

"Oh?" Pegasus looked smugly at Seto and Joey, "You didn't tell me it was him, Seto love."

Joey balled his fist and looked at SETO, "HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE MIND!"

"Yelling not going to solve anything, Joseph." Pegasus said, "Seto and I were just closing a deal."

"I don't know anything about business but I don't like the way you close deals." He said and pulled Seto along with him as he left. Joey was obviously mad, be Seto would have expected him to throw a punch or something. Suddenly they stopped, Joey turned back to Seto, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then what I hell was that?"

"Joey calm down. It was nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing." Joey said puling him along, "If it was nothing way didn't you try to get way? Or at least snap him."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. How did you get here?"

"Bakura opened a portal from the city to here." he said flatly, "There they are."

"Joey let me go I can walk on my own." Seto told him, "You're treating my like a child!"

"A Child? I'm treating you like my boyfriend! Protecting you like I always have."

"I don't need protecting!"

"Yeah you do! You obviously can't take care of your self."

"You asshole. I'm never in a situation that I can't handle."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Now get lost mutt." Joey groaned and grabbed Seto, slinging him over his shoulder, "Put my down."

"I'm going to believe that it's the mood swings that are making you act this way."

Bakura sat up from under the shade of the tree, in the forest part of the island. He couldn't help but life but laugh at the sight. Joey carrying Kaiba, while he was continuously getting hit in the head.

"Well, I suppose you were right about you're guys whereabouts." Bakura said, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I'm about to get a concussion." He said when Kaiba elbowed him again in the head. The three of them went through the shadow realm portal, and soon came out again this time they were in the Game Shop. Yami was pacing the rug waiting for there return, he didn't like the idea of Seto going through the shadow realm in his condition.

"What took you guys so long."

"Joey, picked a fighter that's way it took so long." Bakura told him.

"Ah!" Joey let out a yell when Kaiba bit him. He then slammed him down across what he thought was Yami's bed, "What's you're problem?"

"Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what's the matter wit ya!"

Suddenly Yugi came in, he first saw Joey with Seto pinned down on **his **bed and then Bakura and Yami were standing there watching the scene, "What's going on!"

"Yugi what are you doing here!" Yami asked

"I live here. Are you guys…I DON'T CARE WHAT DO YOU GUYS DO! BUT NOT ON MY BED!"

"It's not what it looks like Yug." Joey said as he struggled if Seto, "We're just talking."

"Yugi, this is a very sensitive conversation." Yami said and pushed Yugi back into the hall.

"But-"

"Out you go." Yami closed and lock the door, "Can you too hurry up and make up or something?"

"Get off me now!" Seto yelled at Joey.

"Chill out first." Joey said, trying not to get aroused while Seto was underneath him. It would probably make Seto even more upset. Not to mention hard to explain when he finally got off of Seto and had a serious woody. When Seto stopped thrashing around Joey spoke again, "Tell me what's wrong? Why'd you run off like that?"

_"Run off." _Yami thought and lowered his eyes, _"That's a real good question. But I really want to know why Seth ran off." _

_Flashback_

_Yugi was now a health one year old, however Set didn't want much to do with him as Atem could see. Seth spent his time away from them both. He'd go days with out seeing either one of them and would be fine with that. Atem didn't like Seth distancing himself from them, him especially. Their wedding which was constantly being postponed was finally going to be taken place the next evening. Seth had lost all the weight he'd gained and was his slender self once again. It was evening and Seth stood out on the balcony of the Pharaoh's and his room. He looked down at the city of people celebrating their wedding, "At least someone's celebrating." he sighed. Seth was lost in his own world and didn't notice his own son come crawling out on to the balcony. Little Yugi grabbed on to the white and blue robe his father wore to attempt to stand. Yugi seemed to be all way doing something to try and amaze his father. Seth glance down and saw the child, "Oh it's you." Seth said and looked away, "Why don't you go away." He said almost begging. _

_"Gah." he told him in reply and raised his arms upwards, wanting to be lifted off the ground. When he did he fell back and hit his head on the cold stone floor. Seth glared down at the baby boy, his heart ached at the sight at the child. Seth kneeled down to pick the boy up. It would be the first time in months since he had shown an affection at all. Seth lifted the baby up and held him, it was an awkward experience. Yugi stopped crying and grabbed onto his dad's robe and nuzzled him. _

_"Seth." Seth turned around and saw Atem standing in the door way out to the balcony, "Are you feeling…any better." _

_"..I think." Seth said looking at the boy nuzzling him._

_"I'm glad." Atem over closed until he stood beside him, "Seth I wanted to know if you'd like to go to Rome with me. I'm going to discuss trade."_

_"Go to Rome." Seth repeated._

_"Yugi would come of course. I wouldn't think of leaving the heir of the Egyptian throne by himself."_

_"I'm not going."_

_"Why not."_

_"If I got on a ship. I'd drown myself as soon as we're in deep water." Seth said as he passed Atem._

_"Seth, if there's something wrong. Tell me and I'll do whatever it takes to make is better."_

_"There's nothing you can do! So leave me alone!" Seth shouted and dropped little Yugi down on the bed, before he stormed out of the room. Yugi started to cry loud enough for Seto to hear him, while he was running down the hall. _

_"What's wrong with me?" Seth asked himself._

_Atem picked his son you so he'd stop cry. It was so strange that Seth distanced himself him Yugi, like he was cursed or plagued if a horrible disease. Even at night when Yugi was find away out of him cradle, and go to Seth wanting to be held. Seth would pick him up long enough to put him back into his cradle. Not wanting to be with your own flesh and blood or never but once showing affection. Atem carried Yugi out into the hall hoping Seth was somewhere close. By, but he didn't expect him to be. _

_"What should I do if you until I find Seth?" he asked his son._

_"What!" Mahaddo said , opening his chamber door and saw Atem, "I'm sorry my Pharaoh. What can I do for you?"_

_"Watch my son." Atem said quickly handing Yugi to him and began to walk away. He knew Mahaddo was his most loyal subject, but would object to babysitting._

_"What! No, excuse me. Atem!" Mahaddo said , "I don't watch children."_

_"You do now." Atem said and disappeared down the hall in search of Seth/._

_Yugi and Mahaddo stared back at each other, "Well, what am I going to do with you?"_

_"Gah!" Yugi replied just before he spat up all over Mahaddo. _

_Atem searched all over to find Seth, it was a lot harder than he expected. He thought he know every good hiding place in the palace, Seth apparently disappeared. But Atem always found what or who he was looking for and today was no exception. Seth sat on the side of a balcony ledge. In Atem's opinion it wasn't the safest set in the house. _

_"Seth what are you doing up there?" _

_"Thinking. Why do you care." _

_"Seth, why do you think I don't care about you?" Seth didn't reply, "Because you're wrong. What has gotten into you!"_

_"Go away."_

_"Seth, we need to talk." _

_"There's nothing to talk about." Seth said and stood up on the ledge. _

_"Seth get down now."_

_"Is that an order, my Pharaoh." Seth asked and glared at him._

_"Seth you don't know what you're doing get down!"_

_"You think so?" Seth turned around, "Would you catch me?" Seth said an leaned back on his heels. _

_Quickly Atem grabbed Seth's waist and pulled him back and off the ledge. Seth looked at him for a moment and slapped him. Something that Atem had grown use too. Atem was exactly tempted to hit him back but that wouldn't make anything better. So instead of hitting him, he didn't something Seth's hated…..being carried._

_"Put me down!" Seth screamed. He kicked and bucked but Atem's gripped wouldn't give. Entering their room, Atem slammed Seth down on their bed and held him there._

_"Seth I want you to calm down now."_

_"GET OFF!"_

_"If you don't stop yelling. We can't talk." H e said calmly. Seth since didn't calm down and through a fist, but Atem caught it., "None of that." Atem reached off the oh so familiar binds. He secured Seth's right and left waist to the bed post. Seth breathed deeply and relaxed, knowing there was no getting way. Atem looked down at him, it was almost like old times. _

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I just want you to be happy, Seth. And I want to know. why hate our son." Atem asked . _

_Seth didn't answer at first, he just laid there breathing heavily, "I don't hate him."_

_"So tell me why don't you care for him like any normal parent would?"_

_"because……………..I don't know how."_

End Flashback

"So that's what Seto's freaking out. He still doesn't think he can raise a child." Yami thought to himself, "But he's been raising his brother for years! What's the problem? Maybe it's not raising the child……it's having it. Seto is in the public-eye. If the paparazzi snapped a picture of him when he was showing, it could really start some serious questions. Like who's the father? And from what I gather…it's either Joey or Pegasus. Well isn't that interesting." Yami thought

Seto got the best of Joey and kicked him off of him. Seto didn't stick around he ran out of the room and out of the game shop, "Well, you messed that up." Bakura said, "Want me to talk to him?"

"Do what you want." Joey said as he began to storm out but stopped, "Stay away from him, Bakura!"

"Whatever." Bakura said.

Joey left to find Seto. They really had some talking to do. If they were even going to try and work out their predicament. Because Joey wasn't going to give up easily and he known Pegasus wasn't either. Pegasus wanted a relationship with Seto since Duelist Kingdom, and everyone knew it! It was hard enough getting Pegasus out of the picture, but now he was in the picture completely wanting for the day, were they discover who was the one that knocked up Seto Kaiba.

Seto entered his mansion though one of the secret entrances. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. He was just tired and wanted to sleep, forever. But that wouldn't happen, Mokuba entered his room shortly after he'd got under the covers.

"Seto, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and patted the space beside him. Mokuba climbed onto the bed, "How was your day?"

"It was great. I bought a few new games. And clothes like you said." Mokuba added.

"Good." Seto said, with his eyes closed.

"Are you trying to take a nap?"

"Yep."

"I'll take one too." Mokuba told his brother a snuggled up against him.

Mokuba woke up an hour and ten minutes later, however it looked like Seto was going to sleep the rest of the day. So Mokuba went to his room to play his new games. Seto lay sleeping peacefully until he heard something hitting his bedroom window. Reluctantly get up from the comfort of his bed, he want to see what it was.

"Joey." he said to himself. Opening his window he glared down, "How'd you get by the gate?"

"You didn't tell you're people that we were mad at each other. So unknowing they let me in."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

"Not until we talk!" Joey said proving that he wasn't going to leave.

"Fine, what?"

"Don't you think this conversation would be more appropriate in private?"

"Go ahead and climb up." Joey carefully climbed up the wall under Seto's window. It was almost like when he first asked Seto out. Except he had roses which worked like a charm…much to his surprise, "Start talking.'

"You're not going to make this one of those awkward one sided conversations, are you?"

"….maybe."

"sigh Well Seto, apparently Pegasus and you had a relationship before us and rekindled it a week or so ago. If the baby's not mine…and it's his. What are you going to do? Cuz I know what I'm going to do."

"What is that exactly?"

"I don't care if it's mine or his. I'll take care of the both of ya."

"Well, that's interesting." Seto said and sat down on his bed, "Pegasus made the same offer just with a bit more to it."

"Like what!"

"He wants to marry me."

"What ya say."

"What do you think Joey! No I said no."

"You can't married him even if ya said yes! You're only 18!"

"17."

"Same difference." Joey mumbled, "Ya look older."

"Joey I don't-" Seto started before a ring phone interrupted. Putting it on Speaker phone he said, "Hello."

"Hello, Seto love." the sing songy voice of Pegasus said, "How are you?"

"Pissed that you called."

"Must you use lanuage like that Seto. Remember the last time I cleaned you're mouth out?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you wanted to have dinner."

"I don't think so. Bad things happen when I eat dinner with you."

"Come now Seto love. We just got off on the wrong foot. Tell little Joey I said hello. I have a feeling he's close by."


	9. Chapter 9

Seto was three and a half weeks in and still wasn't showing. Which was probably a good thing because Joey heard Seto was asked to do a magazine spread, but since Seto wasn't speaking to him, Joey wasn't sure if it was true or not. During school Joey tried to get Seto to speak to him, but he wouldn't. So Joey enlisted Marik to be the mediator for them. Marik liked to be evolved in their relationship, he said they were a match made in heaven. But at the moment it was pure hell, in fact it as almost like old times.

During lunch Marik crossed the lunch room twenty times giving messages from each of them. Marik honestly didn't wanted to know all the details on what their issue was, but he was regretting letting Joey get him to mediate. The whole lunch was silent as they watch Marik walk back and forth in the cafeteria, everyone wanted to know what was going on. Joey and Seto's relationship had been a super secret, but it looked like it was coming out of the box. Marik sat down in front of Seto to tell him for the umpteenth time that Joey was sorry.

"Listen Kaiba." Marik said, "If you make me walk across the caf again to tell Joey to drop dead, I'm going to cut you. Now tell me something different."

"Marik…….tell him I'm leaving." Seto told the blonde boy.

"Alright." Marik said and walked over to Joey, "He said 'I'm leaving'"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself. Listen Joey, you're one of my friends so is Kaiba but I just advice I DON'T mediate you're relationship issues!"

"Come on. He's not going to talk to Bakura, Yugi or Yami."

"Well go to a counselor." Marik said grabbing his books from the table, "My advice to you is apologize in person seriously."

"I thought I didn't when I went over his place the other night."

"Come on Joey. It's never that easy!"

"….What should I do?"

"What does he like? Other than dueling and working?"

"Uh."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"Let me think…..he likes flowers…I think."

"Joey if you don't know what he likes….it was never going to last anyway." Marik said and dropped his books, "Listen by a 12 white roses and a box of France chocolate…if you'd pay attention you'd have noticed his rose garden had only white roses it and that the bittersweet crap those France people eat."

"Oh. Where can I?"

"It's not cheap. You might have to pawn something." Marik looked at Joey's watch, "Seto got you a the most expensive gag to think of it forget the chocolate and get ice cream."

"Why ice cream?"

"Seto likes Ice cream. Duh." Marik said and picked his books again, "Tell me how it goes."

Seto was in his rook wrapped in a blanket eating French Silk Pie ice cream. He was so depressed and angry! "Why am I so emotional!" he cried, "I hate everyone!"

"Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"I was wondering what was wrong. You been to quiet lately and-"

"I'm going through some un-work related serious."

"It's Joey isn't it." Mokuba said crawling up on the bed, and took his brother's spoon, "What happened?"

"Mokuba what did you think of Pegasus?"

"I exactly liked him. He did take some getting use too. But he's nice. He loved you." Mokuba paused and looked at his brother, "Are you guys getting back together?"

"No!"

"So why'd you break up? Nothing seemed wrong with him." Mokuba said and scooped a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"Appearances can be so deceiving." Seto thought.

_**Flash Back**_

(1)

_On Duelist Kingdom in the summer evenings were so great. The cool ocean breeze blew as the sliver moon shined brightly in the skin. Pegasus along with his love interest stood on one of the many balconies of the castle looking at the ocean and the moon. _

_"Isn't it beautiful." Seto said aloud._

_"You sure are." Pegasus said admiring the young boy, "How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen. It hasn't since the last time you asked ten minutes." Seto told him, "Why do you care so much anyway?" _

_"I have to wait until you're legal before I claim you."_

_"Claim me?" Seto turned his head to give him a questioning look but discovered Pegasus had moved much close, "Didn't we agree not to do anything?" Seto's face became flush when Pegassu tripped him in an erotic way._

_"I know. But how long have we been together?"_

_"Nearly a four months." He told the older man._

_"Only four months? I could have sworn that its been longer than that." Pegasus told him and kissed the boy. He let his hands tour his loves slim body until Seto pulled away, "Is something wrong?"_

_"Get out of my pants." He said._

_"Sorry about that." Pegsasus said and lead Seto back inside. _

_"It's getting late." Seto said. _

_"I suppose it is." _

_"I'll see you in the morning." Seto leaned up and kissed Pegasus on the lips. Pegasus grinned dazingly he loved Seto hypnotizing kisses. Seto stood waiting for a reaction, as in a kiss back, but Pegasus just stood there in his 'daydream', "Um Good Night." Seto turned to leave out of Pegasus' room but was stopped suddenly by Pegasus strong grip. Pegasus threw him on his bed, "What are you doing?"_

_"Did you think you could be satisfied with one kiss? Not time not!"_

_"What are you…." Seto was silenced by Pegasus crushing kiss. Pegasus had pinned Seto down so he hrash underneath him. _

_Seto pushed Pegasus face away as a way for him to breath, "S-Stop it, Pegasus! We agreed not to do anything, right?"_

_"I take it back!" He said as he stuggled to capture his lips again, "A man's gotta to do what a man's gotta do! And I'm determined to follow through this time." Pegasus got Seto to turn over on his stomach, "Don't worry about a thing! If you leave everything to me. Even a first-timer like you will be okay." He said and yanked on Seto's sexy black shirt. _

_"What am suppose to leave to you? Quit it already! Stop it Pegasus!" _

_"I can't stop now!"_

_"Stop it! Stop it!" Seto shouted over and over again. _

_Suddenly their was a bang on the bedroom door, "What now!" Pegasus thought and got out of the perfect position for rough anal sex, if they were naked. Seto sighed with relief when Pegaus dimounted him. Pegasus was heavy and with his erection always stabbing him hurt. Pegasus was sex crazy, even before he even liked him he was trying to have sex with him. Seto wasn't up to sex with him just yet. He was probably a , a person that can have sex of days or, on sex pills that make thing last a lot longer than there suppose too. Seto sighed again and stood up and got himself together before Pegasus attacked him again/ Seto went o back on to the balcony and looked over to his balcony in his at leat a twenty-eight foot jump to it. Seto thought, "This seems oddly familiar." Seto shimmed across the gap serpart the balconies. Once in his room he locked the door so Pegasus wouldn't try anything while he was sleeping. _

**End Flash Back**

"Pegasus is like a dog that just reached sexually maturity that way I broke up with him." He thought, but said, "We didn't have to same interest."

"What do you mean?"

"…Well…sometimes I'd go along with what he wanted to do but it got boring to me but not him."

"Oh well what's wrong if Joey then? I thought you were in love if him. You did go from Pegasus to him. You're just on a time out right."

"I'm not too sure. Things are really messed up between us."

"Why? What happened."

"It's too complicated, kid." he told his mother, "Come on lets go see a movie!"

"You mean go to the theater!"

"Yeah, I need to get out of this place." He said carrying his brother in his arms, "What do you want to see?" He asked his baby brother before setting him down.

"…Can we see Scary Movie 4! I heard it was funny."

"I'm not sure that's an appropriate movie for you. It's rated PG-13."

"Come on Seto. I'm12 and I'll be 13 in three months!"

"Three months." Seto thought and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Seto? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He reassured his brother before passing out in the hall way.

"SETO! SETO! SOME BODY HELP!" Mokuba shouted.

Roland came running up the stairs to find them in the hall way, "What happened?"

"Seto just passed out!" Mokuba said on the brink of tears. Roland lift Seto up and carried him back to his room.

Kaiba woke up on the way to his room, "Roland."

"You're await." Roland said surprised, "You blacked out."

"Well, I'm awake now." Could you put me down?"

"Oh sorry sir." Roland said, "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Seto are you sure. People to pass out and get back up a minute later." Mokuba said.

"I guess I'm just tiered." He said.

"Get some rest. We can go to the movies tomorrow." Mokuba said hugging his brother.

"Sure thing. Guess pick something appropriate for a kid you're age."

One Month Exactly.

Seto moaned as he round out of bed. It was one month and he looked three months pregnant, but he wasn't as big as he expected, he did gain a bit of weight but nothing very noticeable. The two possible fathers, kept in touch. Joey called every hour, but Seto didn't talk to him every time since he was still angry with him. Pegasus how ever put him in a fix, he had found a doctor that had delivered baby in the m-preg case. The catch was Seto had to stay with him until the baby was born, and if it was his child, the same deal still applied. Seto knew he had to get up and do his school work that he'd got in extreme advice, but he was woozily and starving. The cell phone rang and, "Hello."

"Seto! Are you okay."

"I'm fine Joey." He said.

"Seto please don't be mad at me. I haven't talked to you for more an than a couple of minutes and I haven't seen you in forever. "

"Joey-" Seto started but was interrupted by Croquet, "What now?"

"Master Pegasus wants you to join him fro lunch."

"Fine now get out."

"He also request you to wear this." Croquet held up the infamous bunny suit.

"He must think I'm going crazy." Seto thought, "I'm not wearing that." He told Croquet.

"Done kill the messenger." Croquet said and set the suit down before he left.

"What does he want you to wear." Joey asked.

"A rabbit suit."

"What do you look like?"

"Myself."

"I know that. Did you gain a lot of weight? Is you're belly poking out?"

"A little bit."

"Do you have you're camera phone still?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Put it on and take a picture."

"Joey!"

"Come on, Seto." Joey begged, "I've always wanted to see you in it."

"Fine." Seto hung up with Joey and slipped into the bunny suit. And then snapped a picture of himself and sent it to Joey. Seto couldn't even remember way he was mad at Joey in the first place. He did love him and trusted him enough to leave Mokuba with him for God knows how long. Joey text message back and it said that he was hot. Seto send him one back that said 'I suppose I'm not mad at you anymore. I love you.'

(1) Pegasus and Seto flashback inspired by the FAKE OVA.

(2) Seto in the bunny suit inspired by a doujinshi the web address in posted on my profile.


	10. Chapter 10

Seto entered the dinning hall, in the attire Pegasus had requested he wear, it wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't been riding up. Seto would never understand Pegasus' rabbit fetish, he just knew that Pegasus better not try anything, other wise he'd be doing some amputating. Pegasus had that crazed grin on his face, "You've finally arrived! And you wore it."

"Just because my reputation for being 'normal' is on the line."

"It's a same that I have to hold a special doctor over you're head for you to cooperate. Just remember you can do what ever you want during you're stay. Just remember with you feel he need to go somewhere outside of my island paradise. Just be back he fore sun set."

"I suppose I can work with that." Seto answered and took a seat.

"That is until you turn 18 that is." Pegasus smiled at Seto, "Do feel any different?"

"My stomach hurts. Does that count?"

"I suppose." Pegasus stood and went over to Seto. He pulled the chair away from the table and got on to his knees.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm down I want to see if I can feel anything." He told him and put his hand on Seto slight bulged stomach. Pegasus snaked his arms around Seto torso and began to hug him.

"Let go."

"I can't couldn't if I wanted to you're so soft and warm."

"Let go you pervert!"

"Not until I get a kiss."

"I'm not going to."

"So I suppose we'll stay like this the whole night. I don't mind." Pegasus laughed, he knew he'd get what he wanted one way or another. It wasn't even a minute until Seto gave in a kissed him, "That's more like it."

**At Joey's **

Joey stared at the picture and felt something going on down below. He took a deep breath when Seto came back like he knew he would. And depending on his conduction Joey was going to redeem himself, due to his last performance, which embarrassed him to no end. He couldn't help but wonder if Seto had told anyone. Marik only knew because he could read faces and body language.

_"Hey Joey! I feeling negated here!" _Some said in Joey's subconscious.

"Who said that?"

_"You're number one best friend. I've been there for you every since you stated puberty."_

"Mai?"

_"No it's you're dick you dumb ass. I'm tried over hanging around here! Now move it or lose it."_

"I have to wait."

_"Wait for what?"_

"For Seto, I gotta redeem myself."

_"You need some hands on practice. That's what you need."_

"Marik said-"

_"If Marik told you to jump off the tallest building in the city would you."_

"Probably, Marik can be very persuasive."

_"I'm tempted to pack up and find a crotch the appreciate me. Why don't you go and see if you can be persuasive with one of you're friends...Marik's cute. I should know."_

"Surprisingly, Marik is straight and in love with his sister." Joey said.

_"Well grab the magazine with you're boyfriends pictures in it and-"_

_"_I can't"

_"I'm going to fall off if you don't."_

"No, you're not." Joey said and looked at the magazine.

_"You know you want too. Go ahead. You got to get relief some how."_

"I'm going to bed."Joey announced and pulled the sheets over his head.

_"You know who'd be under there with us if you used a condom and displayed you're dominance in the relationship more." _

_"_Aw Shut up."

**Dream**

**Seto entered Joeys room in the dead of night. He was wear the same bunny suit that Joey had seen in the picture. Seto crawled on to his bed and locked down at him. He kissed his lips so softy and ran his fingers through his hair. "Joey, don't you want me?"**

**"Yeah." **

**"Take me then." **

**Joey rounded over and got on top. They shared heated kisses of passion. Joey then found himself banging into Seto with unbelievable zeal and didn't feel tried or as if he was about to burst. Clocks where every where and showed the hour flying by and going in the next day and the next. **

**"I love you Seto!"**

**"Joey I- It's 8 am and it's going to be a windy day!" **

**Dream End. **

Joey opened his eyes and discover himself humping his pillow. Enraged Joey smashed the radio clock against the wall, "That was the best dream ever and you ruined it!" Joey shouted at the clock.

"_Why dream when_ _it could be really." _

_"_…" Joey looked down the stay his friends giving him the thumbs up, "I. What the hell." Joey grabbed the magazine and went into his bathroom.

Little did he know he was about to be visited by his love. Seto hurried up the stairs to Joey's apartment and got the 'hidden key' that was under the mat and went right in. It was still early so Seto figured that Joey was still sleep. Joey thought he heard something but his dad was probably passed out still, so he went on with his business.

"Joey?" Seth said as he opened his lovers bed room door. The bathroom light was on and the door was slightly ajar, but Seto didn't really expect Joey to be there. Sitting on Joey's bed Seto saw the celebrity magazines scattered on the floor. Seto expected smut or some trashy magazine. Suddenly Seto hear a groan from the bathroom. Getting off of Joey's bed, Seto pushed the door of the bathroom open, "OH MY GOD!"

"SETO?" Joey shrieked when he saw him. Seto that turning every possible and some new shades of red, "It's not what it looks like?"

"That's the wrong line for this type of situation." Seto said and closed the door, "That was mildly embarrassing."

Joey emerged from the bathroom a short time later. It wasn't like he could go on after Seto the very person he was jerking off too, walked on him, "H-hey Seto. Didn't except to see you for awhile."

"Oh! Well surprise I'm here." The tension he so thick you could cut it was a butter knife, "Do you always do **that **to picture of me?"

"Uh well-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Seto, I'm really sorry that you had to see that."

"I am too." Seto was still blushing, "I have to be back before sunset. So do you want to do something?"

"Yeah sure!" Joey said and looked at the floor, "Sorry this is awkward."

"I no." Seto moved towards the door, "Hurry and get ready."

Joey took a quick shower and got dressed went out to find Seto. Seto was leaning over Joey's hung over father tickling Mr. Wheeler's nose with a feather and every time Joey's dad would hit himself in the face, "Seto."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." They left and went to go get breakfast. At everyone's favorite dinner they met up with Bakura, Yami and Marik, "Hey Guys!"

"Hi Seto haven't seen you in forever." Marik said grinning, "How ya been? I'm sure you'll tell me later. "

"It's great to see you too, Marik." Seto told him and sat beside him.

"Are ya'll just getting here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we haven't ordered yet." Yami told him and accidentally rubbed his leg up against Seto's but pulled back quickly. Seto only glanced at him quickly.

"Hey you guys!" Tea said cheerfully she was surprised to see Seto. She thought he dropped off the face of the plant, "Hi Kaiba. Did you gain weight?"

"No, but you did." Seto teased.

"You're lucky I like you, Kaiba." Tea said and turned back to the others, "What are you all ordering."

"I'll have the nachos." Joey said, "And a Pepsi."

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a Sprite." Yami said.

"Get me Roast Beef Sandwich. " Bakura told Tea.

"And what about you Marik?"

"I want buffalo wings. And do the come from really buffalo's? Cuz I thought they were endangered."

"Marik, buffalo wings are chicken." Bakura said.

"Oh, well I want that then."

"And you Kaiba."

"I'll have fried chicken, a foot long sub, double cheeseburger, a slice of New York pizza, and a root beer float."

"…Are you going to eat all that?" Tea asked wide eyed.

"Yeah." He answered as though he ate like that all the time.

"Okay then. I'll be out when it's ready."

"Are you hunger?" Joey asked.

"More like starving." Bakura said.

"His eating for two. What do you expect?" Yami thought. He would have said it aloud if they were in private. He didn't know who could be listening.

"You have gained weight." Marik said, "Like five pounds I can tell."

"Stop pointing out things like that Marik." Seto told him.

Marik leaned over and whispered in Seto's ear, "When are you due?"

Kaiba blushed he didn't know Marik knew about his condition, "How'd."

"You're not going to gain weight for any old reason. Plus you're hips got wider." Marik smiled at the brunette, "Did you pick out a name yet?"

"No, I feel sick." Kaiba said in an oddly low voice and laid his head on the table.

"What's wrong." Yami asked

"My stomach is killing me." he told the ex-pharaoh. Seto looked up and locked eyes with him. Yami blushed and looked away. Seto smirked at Yami's blushing face.

"Here we are. Nachos for you. Pizza for you. Buffalo Wings for you a Roast Beef sandwich for you. And everything but the kitchen sink for you." Tea said and set the trays down, "Happy eating."

Seto inhaled his food quickly and began to look at the menu again, "Where have you been. For the past month Seto?" Yami asked.

"I've been living on Duelist Kingdom."

"WHAT!" Bakura shouted.

"Be quiet Bakura." Joey snapped, "It's not a big deal."

"Why are you living with him?" Bakura asked.

"Because I have to in order to protect my image." Seto told him, "Well do you care?"

"In the past you had six kids! With a mediocre witch doctor. Why do you need a special doctor now?"

"I wasn't anyone important back then. And I suppose people excepted a bizarre event like male pregnancy back then. But it's just weird now." Seto informed the Ex-King of Thieves.

"I don't think so." Yami thought as he thought about his six children Seth had given him. One sadly wasn't exactly consensual, but regret that night but not the child who was name Mokuba. Which was really ironic now that he thought. Seth didn't want anymore children and when Mokuba was born…..he didn't want anything to do with him. It was hard for him to show any affection what so ever. But now in the present he loved his little brother that was named after his child from the past. Yami smiled he didn't remember all there names but he didn't remember that the two of them made so cute babies.

"How's you're sister Marik? "Seto asked out of the blue.

"Same beautiful girl." he replied.

Later

Joey was driving Seto was eating a banana split, with extra pine apple sauce. Joey began to wonder what were his chance of being Seto's baby's daddy, Pegasus obviously had more stamina and a much more powerful release, "This was a huge mistake. I should have used a condom. Crazy things are always happening! Why don't I ever think?"

"Joey were you suppose to be thinking that? Because you said it out loud." Seto asked.

Joey blushed, "My bad."

"Joey why do you care about you're performance so much? He asked, "You shouldn't think about it. Pegasus wasn't that good the very first time."

"Hard to believe but okay…..Hold on. you're 17 he's 28 he ain't suppose to be having sex with ya."

"Well it a little late for that. "Seto leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey liked the little contact Seto was giving him, just enough to satisfy him, "Where are you taking me next?" Joey blushed and took hold of Seto's hand, "Have you seen you're earthier yet."

"No, but I'm taking him back to Duelist Kingdom with me." He informed him, "I can't be separated from him for only so long."

"Seto, are you really going to go through with it?"

"Go through with what?"

"Pegasus' proposal. Are you going to marry him?"

"That was the agreement but I'm hoping to get it changed just so slightly. I honestly couldn't handle something like marriage."

"But have a baby should be a breeze." Joey teased, "How are you going to have it?"

"I don't know yet."

Sun Set, Seto and Mokuba arrived at Duelist Kingdom. Mokuba was sound asleep in his big brother's arms. Pegasus was know were to be found so Seto went straight to his room. He was just as tired as his baby brother was. So he laid his brother down and covered him up as well as himself and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Seto woke up when something kicked him in the stomach. It wasn't Mokuba it was the baby. The very first kick.

**At Joey's Four Month Exactly**

"So you and Seth had six children. And he was okay with that!"

"Not really. But I couldn't stay away from him." Yami told him, "I wish I could remember all there names."

"Seth didn't name any after you?"

"Nope. He wouldn't marry me either."

"Sorry man."

"Then he took off. I never saw him after that."

"Why'd he run?"

"He couldn't held the pressure." He explained, "Seth told me he couldn't raise any children. It was my fault he wasn't mental ready for it. I shouldn't have pressured him into it."

"Yami, Seto seems semi fine with having this kid but what if it's not mine? I DON'T WANT Seto to marry Pegasus. I don't want him in the picture at all."

"Don't worry about it." Yami said and stood, "Everything will be fine."

"But he's due any day now!" Joey said just as he cell rang, "Hello."

"Is this Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yeah."

"Seto went into labor an hour ago. We're sending a car for you now. Be ready when it gets there." then the person hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Seto's in labor." he said franticly looking for his jacket, "What am I going to do."

"You're going to tell him to stay calm! That's what you're going to do." Yami told him.

"Come with me, Yami! If I SEE something I'm going to pass out, man!"

"Joey, I really don't think Seto's going to want me to be there." Yami sad trying to get out of going.

"Please Yami! I'm begging you!" Joey said on his knees. There was a loud honk from out side, "The cars here. Are you coming?"

"I'll come. For support."

When Joey arrived at the location where Seto was in labor he was shocked to still be in the city. Apparently Pegasus had a house here. Seto was in unspeakable pain, get was understandable since he was being ripped apart. When Joey entered the room Seto glared at him through his sweaty bangs, "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm glad to see that nothings changed." Yami thought and stood in the corner.

"Mr. Wheeler I'm glad you're hear." the doctor said, "Come over here." Joey did only because he wasn't thinking, "Seto's been in labor for 13 hours now and he's finally ready to have this child. I need to you pull once the baby crowns."

"Once the baby what's?"

"Crowns, when you can see the head. "

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can it's simple just look under here."

"You're the fuckin doctor you do it!"

"Please don't use that language in here."

"Why don't you deliver it!" Joey asked again.

"I have to get other things ready." he said.

"But."

"Don't worry anyone could do this. I'll be right back." he said before leaving.

Joey sat down on the down positioned in front of Seto's legs, that were covered by a sheet, "Seto are you alright?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm alright!"

"Not really?"

"Ahh, this is killing me!" He screamed.

Joey was in panic he didn't know if he was suppose to tell Seto to breath or push. He 'd skipped Family Life during school so he was a bit clueless.

"I'm back." the doctor announced, "I'll take it from here." Joey was glad to be able to go the corner like Yami, " Alright Seto it's time to push."

"Argh!"

"Again."

"Ahhh!"

"One more time." After that last push Seto passed out like he did so many years ago, "It's a girl!"

"A girl!" Joey cheered, "That's awesome."

"Now for a DNA sample." The doctor said and swab the infant girls month while she cried, "I'll need one from you too Mr. Wheeler."

"Okay." Joey let the doc swab his mouth, "I'll be right back with the results."

Joey went over to Seto and tapped him softly, "Seto?"

"Joey I wouldn't stand to close." Yami warned.

Joey didn't move from over Seto, "You're awake! Ow!" Seto slapped him hard, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Told you so."


	11. Chapter 11

"I have the results of the test. And there's good news!" The doctor said, "Well, it depends on you're point of view I suppose."

"So go on and tell us! Who's the father?"

"Well the test indicate that Seto is half the baby girls father…or mother…mather. And you Mr. Pegasus are-"

"I knew it!" Pegasus cheered.

"Only 25 percent her father and You Mr. Wheeler are the other 25 percent."

"You tell me I've gotta share?" Joey shouted.

"I suppose that's not up to me. It's up to Seto."

Joey shook Seto awake, "Seto We've got a huge problem!" He shouted as he continued to shake Seto.

"I heard Joey! Now stop shaking me!"

"Only one can be the father's on the birth certificate." the doctor told the three, "And naming her soon would be a good thing too."

"Her name is Sakura." Seto announced, "And I want two copies of her birth certificate one with each other their names on it. And whenever something that one of you can handle the other will be the assigned father at the time whatever happens."

"I don't get it." Joey said.

"Okay lets say you get in trouble at school I'm busy at work and Sakura needs to go to the doctor. Pegasus would take her. "

"I can agree with that." Pegasus said

"I DON'T GET IT! YOU LOVE ME NOT HIM! I CAN DO EVERYTHING!"

"….Joey it's not a big deal"

"YEAH IT IS! WE ARE TOGETHER SO HE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE PICTURE!"

"You don't have to yell." Pegasus said.

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP YELLING!" Seto shouted.

"Really you're not acting like a father." Pegasus said.

"I can when the time calls for it!"

"Seto, what about living arrangements? You and Sakura are welcomed on my island."

"WHAT? Over my dead body!" Joey shouted

"That's not a bad idea." Pegasus said and smirked, "It could be arranged in a couple hours."

"I'd like to see you try and put a hit out on me!"

"You will. Trust me Joey."

"You're not going to do anything!" Seto shouted, "I'm tiered, and I just pushed out a baby out of God knows where! I want you both out now. And if I hear anymore arguing or threats. I'll kill you both myself."

The two left out of the door to let Seto rest, but Sakura was returned to the room before Seto could even get comfortable. The doctor put her in a hospital crib beside his bed and began explaining the feeding choices. Seto was a bit shocked that he had so many choices. After the doctor had left after check to make sure he was bleeding to death or ripped up to badly. He also told him not to have sex for a week. Which seemed like a very sort time. Seto was able to rest. But Sakura began to wail, she cried and cried until Seto woke up.

He picked her up and looked at her, "Now how do you turn her off?" Sakura stopped crying after Seto feed her a bottle of specially made milk, he reminded to make her burp before he put her back down.

The next week, Joey woke up early and went to see Seto, since he was back at his mansion . It was getting harder to seeing him since he wasn't home, and Mokuba nad Sakura were gone too. Of course Joey didn't lose his head, he got out his cell and call him.

"Hello."

"Seto?"

"No this is Mokuba. Seto's busy right now."

"Where are you guys?"

"At Seto's personal trainers. Seto's got to slim down you know."

"He barley gained a pound!"

"Twenty Seven pounds." Mokuba corrected, "The photo shoots in like a week."

"He can't lose twenty seven pounds in a week!"

"He's done it before."

"When?"

"Right before the lay out of him in People duh." Joey blushed he liked that lay out…a lot. "I have to go Seto's done." Mokuba said and hung up. Joey waited for the three to arrive back at the mansion. After thirty minutes their arrived.

"Hey Joey." Seto greeted him as he got out of the car and kissed him.

"Hi." Joey greeted back, "Wow, you lost all the weight!"

"You noticed!"

"Seto can you help me with this?" Mokuba asked as he struggled with the baby carrier.

Seto went and got the carrier out with no problem, "I need you to do something Joey."

"What? Anything!"

"Change Sakura for me."

"…Change…Seto I don't think-"

"It's not hard." Seto said and gave Joey the diaper bag that, probably super expensive, and Sakura in her carrier. You know where her room is."

Joey carried Sakura up to her room. He laid her down on the diaper changing table, "Okay Joey you can do this." Joey undone Sakura's diaper and took a deep breath and pull it off, "Oh my God!"

"Joey! What are you doing?" Seto asked as he came to check on Joey.

"I can't do this." Joey said and backed away, "I've never done this before!"

"You're a wimp." He said and quickly changed Sakura, "See it's easy."

"Sorry." Joey apologized.

"You know with you managed to changed her…we could have had sex."

"What? You didn't mention that!"

"I shouldn't have too. You should want to do things for me and your daughter."

Seto laid Sakura down for her one of several naps. Joey hugged him behind trying so get him back in the mood, "I do want to do things for you."

"Uh huh." Seto said in a snug way and grabbed onto Joey's embracing arms, "If you want to do something for me sleep over tonight."

"Sure!" Joey said.

"Yeah you can even sleep in my room too."

"I don't have a problem with that." Joey said and hugged Seto.

Later that night Seto had fooled Joey once again. He thought this whole thing was about sex but it was about who was going to get up ten times that night and change and feed Sakura. Joey got up for the seventh time and picked Sakura up to discover she wasn't wet or hunger.

"Come on what's wrong!" Joey asked through a yawn, "Oh come on Seto you have to get up."

"Joey you said you wanted to do thing for me." Seto said.

"I meant SEX!"

"I didn't." Seto rolled over, "Rock her."

Joey did just that but it was more like shaking her, "She's not stopping! She's getting louder!"

"What are you doing? Joey! STOP!" Seto shouted after seeing Joey's so called 'rocking'.

"What?" Joey said as Seto took Sakura, "I was rocking her."

"You were shaking her! You dimwit." Seto left and went across the hall to Sakura nursery Joey followed to see what Seto was doing. Seto sat in the rocking chair and rocked Sakura gently.

"Oh you meant in the rocking chair." Joey laughed slightly, "I'm no good at this parenting thing."

"It's not you're fault." Seto told him, "You grew up with out you're little sister. I had Mokuba to raise."

"Well you certainly know what you're doing." Joey said and went over to the two. Sakura wasn't sleep in fact she was wide awake.

"She's not going back to sleep for awhile you can go back to sleep."

"No I'll stay up with you." Joey said and looked around the room, "Man she's got a lot of things."

"She should."

"She's not going to remember it though."

"That's what pictures are for Joey. And what's wrong with having things?"

"She's going to be materialist."

"She will not." Seto said, "Are you saying I'm materialist?"

"No you weren't born rich you no what it was like being normal."

"Oh, and you think because Sakura was born into a rich family she's going to expect to get everything she wants?"

"Pretty much."

"You dumb Joey."

"Are we going back to name calling?"

"No." Seto told him. He looked at Sakura and she finally gone to sleep. He carried her back to her room and put her back into the cradle. It was 5 am, so Seto decided to begin his day. Joey was tired but Seto wasn't going to let him go back to sleep.

"What are you doing today."

"Why?"

"I'd like to know."

"I'm going to visit Pegasus with Sakura."

"Again."

"Yes again. My God don't act like that."

"Act like what?"

"Jealous."

"I ain't jealous!"

"Yeah you are." Seto teased, and kissed Joey's cheek, "Hunger?"

"For what?"

"Anything you want."

Joey grinned and wrapped his arms around Seto waist, "I can think of something." He said while he began to grope.

"Stop that. I meant food Joey! And I'm not on the menu!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Joey where was you!" Seto shouted as he entered Joey's apartment, he had Sakura and Mokuba with him of course. The apartment was not as messy as it normally was but Seto didn't care…he didn't have to live there. Joey came out of the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Hey you're back early from you visit with Pegasus. I take it things didn't go well."

"Things went fine. He invited us on a European cruise."

"Are you going!"

"Of course I'm going! However I got him to agree to let you come too."

"A cruise to Europe? Which part?"

"France." Seto told him, "And a few friends are coming as well. I've already asked them to come."

"Who?"

"Who do you think! Marik, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryo, Duke and Mai."

"What about Ishizu."

"She said she doesn't want to be in the middle of an ocean with her brother." Seto sat in a gray recliner, "Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm going to come. I don't want you in the middle of the ocean with Pegasus!" Joey said and looked into the carrier at Sakura. She was wide-awake and looking straight up at him. She wasn't able to smile yet but the noise factor what high, "I'm so glad she got you're eyes, Seto. By the way when do we leave?"

"Tonight. So you better start packing." Seto told Joey and told up, "I'll be by later to pick you up."

"Oh okay."

"Bye Joey." Seto opened the front door and Mokuba left out. Joey grabbed Seto quickly and kissed him so passionately Seto's knees went weak. Pulling way Joey seemed very satisfied with Seto's reaction. Seto was blushing as bright as he had when they shared their very first kiss, "I-I'll see you later." Seto said as though in a daze. He left and went into the hall Joey noticed something.

"Seto you're forgetting Sakura!"

"Oh silly me." Seto said as he re-entered the apartment and got Sakura, "I'll see you later bye!"

"Bye." Joey watched the three leave and noticed that Seto was really over due for a haircut. His hair was well past his shoulders in away it looked at though his brother and he were in a hair-growing race, but he was behind at least five inches.

At the Kaiba Mansion

Seto had finally put Sakura to bed and was going to hit the sack early himself too. However, as he got into bed, he noticed the doors to his balcony were ajar. He got out of bed to close them. When he turned to head back to his bed he came face to face with Bakura.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he back away.

"To be honest I'm here to kidnap you." he said and in one swift motion swung Seto over his shoulder.

"No no no." Seto said as he kicked his legs, "I don't have time for this!"

"Bakura what are you doing!" Yami said as he entered through the balcony doors.

"How'd you get past the gate? Why are you here! Put me down Bakura!" Seto shouted.

Bakura dropped Seto on the bed and looked back at Yami, "I didn't expect to see you here. I suppose my plans are ruined."

"What plans?" Yami asked.

"Like you don't know." Bakura said and then whispered in Yami's ear, "I came here for a good time. Just like you. I just got here first."

Yami blushed in embarrassment, "I came here to make sure you didn't do anything to hurt Seto."

"Oh you're so humble." Bakura said and looked back at Seto and grinned, "As fir me I'm not so moral."

"Come on you're not doing anything." Yami said and dragged Bakura out on to the balcony. Then pushed Bakura over it.

"Ow! What the hell Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted back up. Yami could help but grin at his small victory.

Yami ducked back into the room to talk to Seto, but he was gone, "Come on Seto where are you?" He said to himself as he looked around. It was quiet in the room so it wasn't long until Yami figured out where Seto had gone. Sakura was bawling in the other room. Yami entered the room quietly and watched Seto with his daughter.

"Come on go sleep." Seto told Sakura, as he rocked her.

"Why don't you sing her that lullaby, Seth?" Yami asked him as he approached slowly. He didn't want Seto to get on his guard again.

"My name's not Seth. I don't know any lullabies. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help Seto. You're always raising a child on your own. It's about time you got some sort of help."

Seto looked at the former Pharaoh after he put Sakura back down, "And I suppose you can take care of a small child?"

"I had fifty in the past. Therefore, I suppose I have a basic idea on how it works. Though I don't know exactly how they all came out in the end." Yami looked Seto square in the eye, "You can't do it all by yourself. You need some sleep Seto."

"So you want to help me?" Seto asked.

"It's about time I did."

"What do you mean about that?"

"It's a long story." Yami said.

"I have time."

"Well."

Flashback

_The palace was full of children. In addition, the six of them belonged to Seth and Atem; however, Atem was so busy with his Pharaoh duties to help Seth out. Yugi entered the room; Seth was attempting to hide in, bawling. _

_"Yugi what wrong?"_

_"Abodeys hit me." He cried._

_"Who it Ra's name it that?"_

_"….H-he's Teana's son." Yugi said and continued to bawl. _

_"You should have hit him back, Yugi." Seto told him as he tried to walk out of the room, "Yugi I can't walk if you're following on to my legs."_

_"Pick me up." He said in his little voice. _

_Seth picked Yugi up and walked down the hall. It wasn't long until came running up to him._

_"DADDY!" she screamed._

_"What happened!" Seth asked when he saw his daughter's knee bleeding._

_"I fell."_

_"On what the pyramids?" Seth lifted her up and put Yugi down._

_"Noooo. I was there first." Yugi whined and yanked on Seth's hand. _

_"Yugi go get you brothers and sisters. Now!" Yugi went off to get them pouting all the way. After he rounded them all up they went to there daddy's room, "Listen all of you. You're all stressing me out. And due to the fact you don't have a real available father. I'm the one raising you all. So until you're all old either to take care of yourselves. We're now on the buddy system."_

_"What's that?"_

_"It's when you have a brother or sister with you at all times?"_

_"Even when we're sleeping." _

_"Well since you all sleep in the same wing of the palace. It's pretty much the same thing." Seth was exhausted._

_"Daddy are you going to have an other baby?"  
_

_"Not if I can help it." Seth told them, "Other then the system. We all well get up the same time and go to bed at the same time."_

_"But you and father are always fighting way past the time we're in bed."_

_"You can hear us fighting?" Seth asked in utter shock._

_"Yes, everyone can."  
_

_"Alright, listen I have to say that the bed time rule doesn't apply to me. But it does to all of you."_

_"Dad why do you fight with father so much?"_

_"Did we do something?"_

_"No not all." Seth lied. The fights were always about them. They were always along the lines of complains about them from his other wives and the others the lived in the palace. _

_Later after the children were put to bed. The night really began Atem entered Seth's room. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have to talk to you."_

_"About?"_

_"Teana -"_

_"Her again!"_

_"Seth yoy have to understand that she's my-"_

_"Wife. Yes I know. I was there remember." _

_"Seth why are you so angry!"_

_"I'm not angry! I tired and frustrated!"_

_"Care to explain why?"_

_"I'm tired because I've been up well before the sun came up spewing my guts out. After that I have to get **our **children up, dressed and feed. While you're no where in sight!"_

_"I'm Pharaoh I have other things to do."_

_" Like what sit on the throne all day. While you wait for you're tomb to be completed? I hope it's done soon so they can sick you in it."_

_"Seto you're way out of line!"_

_"No you are! I don't understand how a deadbeat father like you could be fit to rule a whole kingdom!" _

_"I told you a hundred times. When I can. I'll send time with our children."_

_"Is that going to before or after this child it born. If not I'm not giving you another."_

_"Isn't it a bit late for that?"  
_

_"It's never to late….I just won't push."_

_"I find that difficult to believe Seth." _

_"You wait and see, Atem."_

Flashback End

"From what you told me. About in the past…..were a real bad parent."

"But I did change! When our last son was born."

"And did he have a name?"

"It was east to remember….it was Mokuba."

"Sure Yami my brother was my son in the past."


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't believe me?" Yami asked.

"To be honest I do. But I don't care." Seto told him. Seto yawned and sat down in a rocking chair, "FYI, we leave tomorrow not tonight. I got the days mixed up."

Yami looked around the nursery it was well put together. The walls were painted a soft yellow with a baby blue trim. There was a matching crib and bassinet. Toys galore some still in the boxes. After word got out about Sakura, business tycoons and multimillionaires started sending one of a kind toys. Yami watched Seto sit in the chair.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think I can even get up." Seto said softly.

"I'll help you get into bed." Yami told him. He carefully helped Seto to his feet and then to his room. The sudden change in Seto's energy worried Yami, "Seto, did you rest any after having Sakura?"

"A day or an hour. I don't have time." Seto told him, "Yami you have been so helpful. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Seto." Yami sat on the edge of the bed and watched Seto lay there, "Tomorrow your just going to rest, Seto. I'll take care of Sakura for you."

"That's so sweet. But I can't let you do that. Tea and Serenity already said they wanted her. Plus I don't think you can handle her."

"Letting me have her for just one day won't kill you." Yami told him.

Seto sat up and smiled at him, "it's not me I'm worried about. You've done so much already, you taking Sakura would be too much." Seto crawled over to Yami.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, "Lay back down before you black out."

"Let have sex. You know you want too. That's why you came isn't it?" Seto told him and kissed his neck.

"Seto, I think your delirious." Yami said and held Seto back.

"No, I'm aware of everything." Seto told him, "And I know what I need and what you want."

"Seto, stop it now!" Yami pushed Seto back on the bed, "You don't know what your saying." Yami told Seto while he handle him down on the bed. Which wasn't the best choice for that situation because Seto locked his legs around Yami's waist.

"No one will ever know."

"What about Joey?"

"He could never do it for me. But I know you can." Seto whispered to him, "you even said it your self."

Yami couldn't help but get turned on by Seto, however he couldn't sleep with his best friends boyfriend could he?

The next morning Yami awoke up feeling refreshed. In fact he hadn't felt like this in years, decades, centuries, millenniums . He rolled over and faced Seto, who was still fast asleep. He brushed Seto hair out of his face and kissed his lips tenderly. Seto opened his eyes and smiled up at Yami, "You should go."

"You don't want me to stay!?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Seto rolled over on his stomach, "Joey's suppose to be coming over. I'm not sure when. And you being here early in the morning…he's not dumb." The phone rang and Seto answered it, "Hello….let him in. have him wait for me _**downstairs**_." Seto sat up and looked at Yami, "Joey's here."

"Crap!"

"Hurry up and take a shower. Get dressed and go through the window." Seto said and headed to the bathroom, "Come on."

"In the shower?" Yami said grinning.

"Yes."

Joey waited downstairs for Seto. It wasn't out of the norm for Seto to take along time to get ready for the day. He couldn't recall a time were he actually stuck around the whole time Seto was getting ready. Joey flipped through the thousands of channels and stopped to watched Bringing Home Baby on the Health Channel.

Upstairs Yami and Seto were finishing up their shower and were getting dressed. Seto got dressed quicker than Yami, "I'm going to get Sakura and met Joey downstairs. So I'll see you later." Seto said.

"Seto." Yami said grabbing on to Seto arm and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Seto pulled away blushing brightly,

"Bye. Met you at the docks."

Seto, with Sakura, went downstairs to met Joey, "Man, it's about time. I swear that took forever!" Joey stood up and kissed Sakura's forehead, "Are we going out for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"Ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Seto told him as he picked up the carrier with Sakura safely fastened in.

Yami arrived home and went straight up to Yugi's room, "Where have you been?" Yugi asked, "You said you would be gone for thirty minutes not the whole night."

"Something came up." Yami said and plopped down on the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yami, you know I can find out what you did last night." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please don't do that. For I fear your brain may melt."

Yugi wasn't sure if that was a threat or not so he decided to drop the issue, "Are you hunger for breakfast?"

"I could eat. I'd like pancakes and eggs." Yami said grinning.

"You had sex last night!" Yugi shouted.

"WHAT?! HOW-?"

"People have pancakes or eggs after sex!" Yugi said, "How was it?"

"Great- Yugi how do you know all this?"

"I'm not a little kid Yami. I know everything! Who was it with? Tea? Were you really that desperate?" Yugi said unenthusiastically.

"No, it wasn't with Tea." Yami said.

"Then who? Serenity? Mai? It couldn't have been Joey….BAKURA!!!"

"Heavens NO!"

"Who was it? You can tell me." Yugi said and smiled innocently.

"Alright, but if you tell. I will kill you." Yami said.

"I swear. I'll never tell." Yugi said, "Now spill! Who was it."

"Seto."

"Your joking! You had sex with Seto! Isn't he with Joey…or Pegasus. Did they break up?"

"Yes and no they didn't break up."

"You slept with our best friends boyfriends…..that messed up."

"It wasn't even like that. It was like.…I don't know. Different."

Yugi sat down in a chair across from Yami, "So did you initiate it or did he."

"He did. But I was thinking about it even before I got there." Yami closed his eyes and remembered that look in Seto's eyes, "It was like crazy. We went on for hours."

"You're not going to tell Joey?"

"Would you?"

"No, but-"

"So, why should I?"

"Because you exactly did it." Yugi gasped, "He could get pregnant again! There's no denying it if it comes out with red, black and blonde hair."

"Don't worry about it. I used a condom."

"Despite your stupid actions that was smart of you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled but then thought of something. The condom hadn't been really full as if there was a rip in it, "Shit."

Seto was at his office at KC doing the last bit of work been he left for the day. Tea and Serenity had took Sakura for the day. The phone rang, which was odd since he said he wasn't taking calls or visits.

"What?"

"There's a Yami Muto here to see you." the female voice said.

"Send him in." Yami entered the office, in a rush. And quickly locked the door, "Are you alright?"

"You might be pregnant!"

"Excuse me?"

"You might be pregnant again. Last night after our last go. When I pulled out here wasn't much in the condom."

"Yami, that sounds like a personal problem."

"There may have been a rip, a leak."

"Well go to my place and see if there was."

"I flushed it down the toilet."

"…And if I am?"

"If you are take this." Yami gave Seto a blue tablet, "It'll stop you from getting pregnant."

"I don't know if I am though."

"That's why I got you a pregnancy test." Yami said.

"A pregnancy test. More like ten."

"I want it to be accurate."

"Alright, I'm about to leave and pick up Sakura. I'll do all this when I get home."

"Call me. When you know. Alright." Yami said opening the door.

"Sure whatever. Bye. Hey, don't forget we leave at nine."

Later, Seto was on his way up to his room and Mokuba hopped out of no where, "Hey Seto. What's in the bag?"

"None of your business. Are you packed yet"

"Yes. There pregnancy test! You're worst than a inner city girl." Mokuba gasped, "Are you pregnant…again."

"No."

"So why do you have those then?"

"Because."

"You maybe."

"No!"

"You can't be pregnant unless you have sex." Mokuba told him, "You had sex."

"No I didn't."

"I'm not stupid Seto. I could hear you and Yami last night. You should be ashamed!" Mokuba said smugly.

"What do I have to do to get you to keep quiet?"

"Rebecca wants to go to Paris too. With unlimited funds and I won't say anything to Joey."

"You little- Fine whatever."

"Yeah! Thanks Seto."

Later, Seto sat on the counter in his private bathroom. Ten test one hour to thirty minutes. 3 not pregnant 1 pregnant and seven still processing. Seto's cell rang it was Joey of course he started calling him known stop after he canceled lunch with him, "Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing later?"

"Picking up Sakura. Coming home. Giving her a bath, then going to the docks."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot."

"I just told you three hours ago. Come Joey use your head. Alright, I'll see you soon then." Seto hung up and looked at the last seven, "Thank God!"

Seto arrived at Tea's house a quarter to 6. Seto rang the door bell and a second later Tea's mom opened it, "I thought that was you." She said, "Come in. Tea and Serenity are in the background."

"Thanks Mrs.Gardner." Seto went through the house and out the back door. Sakura was being held by Serenity and Tea was doing that whole baby talk thing.

"HEY SETO!' Serenity cheered, "You're so lucky to have a daughter this sweet and adorable."

"She's going to be grow up to be so glamorous." Tea added.

"Thanks-"

"She's lucky to have gotten you're eyes." Serenity interrupted.

"She's not even a three month old and she has the best skin ever."

"Thank you. Sakura and I need to get home."

"Oh, alright. But can we have her later tonight?" Serenity asked

Seto smiled and looked at the two girls, "I going to be depending on you two to take care of Sakura for me on this trip."

"So we can have he the whole way to-"

"Where are we going again." Serenity asked

"Paris. Have you finished packing?" he asked and took Sakura from Tea.

"Yeah, Joey's putting us up I think." Serenity said.

"No, I am." Seto told them, "If you'd get your things we could go back to my place and wait for him."

"Awesome!" Tea said and nearly ripped Sakura out his arms, "Can I hold her in the car!"

"GOD NO! I have a car seat for her."

"Duh, how could I've forgetten that!?" Tea blushed.

Once back at the mansion. Seto took Sakura upstairs to get a bath. Tea and Serenity stayed down stairs and had a drink with Mokuba. While Seto started the water in the tub he contined to check and re-check the water to make sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. He placed his baby into a bath time bassinet. Sakura laughed and kicked her little legs. Seto could help but melt, "You're the sweetest thing ever. I can't imagine life now with out you."

After the bath Sakura had grown restless and began to whine abit. Seto put her in a pink layette, and a matching pink skull-cap. Sakura yawned and looked at his daddy with her big blue eyes, "You're getting sleeply aren't you?" Sakura layed her tiny head on her dad's chest.

Roland entered the room, "Sir, I just got word that your families things have arrived in Paris and everything's unpack in your suite."

"Thank you Roland." he said, "Tell, me again why you aren't coming?"

"I get sea sick, sir. And my family will miss me since the return trip is still up in the air."

"I understand. Though I don't remember when I allowed you to get married and start a family. I'm okay with it though."

"I hope you have a great trip." Roland told Seto before he left to head home.

Seto with Sakura went down stairs were Serenity ans Tea were waiting. And to his surprise Joey had arrived in that time, "It's about time we two came back." Tes said.

Seto looked at Joey. He could sense something was up with him, "Are we all ready to leave."

"Isn't Mokuba coming too?" Serenity asked.

"He doesn't like boats he and Rebecca are going to met us in Paris." Seto examined to them.

In the limo on the way to the dock. Everything was akward While Serenity and Tea sta beside a sleeping Sakura. Seto sat on one side of the limo and Joey on the other. It was hard for anyone to say if they were a couple or not. Though many were getting the idea that it wasn't going to work out anyway. Seto was a serious individual and Joey was Joey. Like water and oil, you can threw them into the same jug shake them up, but no might what they'd separate within seconds.

The whole trip was silent other than the occasional grebble of Sakura. Upon arriving at the docks Joey could point out Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Marik and Bakura. Also Pegasus to his distaste, "It's about time you got here Seto dear." Pegasus said, "Come on. I'll saw you to your room." he took Seto's arm and began to leave with him, however Joey had the other.

"Seto ain't goin anywhere wit ya." Joey told Pegasus. Seto huffed and yanked his limbs from each of the opposing men.

"Listen to me. This trip is going to be a very long one and I won't tolerate any fighting of any sort. Whether it's about me or Sakura. Is that understood!?" Seto asked.

"Wow, it's been years since I've heard that icy tone." Marik piped up, "I do hope your not going to be mean the whole trip." Seto glanced at Marik and smirked.

**"All abroad!" **

The next morning Seto was a waken by someone pounding on the door of his suite. It wasn't long till Sakura was woken up as well. She began to cry forcing Seto from the warmth of his bed. He picked Sakura up and went to open the down, "WHAT!"

"Oh, sorry Seto." Tea said, "But is Sakura ready to go?"

"….Are you serious? It's 7 a.m."

"I wanted to take her for a walk before it got to hot." Tea told him, "You have a lot of things to do today anyway."

"I do?"

"Yeah, like sleeping in!" She said.

Seto looked down at Sakura and noticed she was reaching out to Tea, "I suppose Sakura knows what she wants." He handed over Sakura to Tea but suddenly Sakura started cry hysterically reach back to her dad. Seto took her back, "Maybe she doesn't know." Sakura almost immediately stopped crying.

"Maybe she's still sleepy."

"Possibly, I'll bring her by your room in another couple hours." He told her.

"See you then."

Seto looked at Sakura she was staring back at him, "What's the matter? You're too young to be sending mixed messages." Sakura laughed and began to drool and left a wet spot on Seto's shirt. He went to lay Sakura down but she began to whine, "I wish you could tell me what you want." he said and carried her around. Seto looked at her she was wide awake and so was he, "We'd might as well get dressed and get something to eat."

Seto dressed her in a blue and pink layette. Seto put Sakura in a baby chair so he could get in dressed, "What do you think of this?"

"Gah!" Sakura said and made a spit bubble.

"You don't like this?" Seto tossed the outfit aside and picked out another one, "How about this?"

"Lah." Sakura laughed and reached up.

Seto got dressed in a hurry and began to brushed his hair, "I need a hair cut." His hair was all the way down his back. The reason why he didn't realizes that before was beyond him.

It was breakfast time by the time Seto was ready. He went to Tea's room and invited her to come to breakfast with him. They together went and got breakfast. On the way there an older woman said, "Ah isn't she the sweatiest thing! How old is she?"

"She's 2 months." Tea said quickly.

"What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. You two should be to proud."

"We are!" Seto said and smiled.

The woman left and Seto looked at Tea, "What? I know you don't want the whole world knowing you had a baby."

"That was really smart of you Tea. Remind me to buy you what ever you want once you're in Paris."

"Really!"

"You deserve it."

* * *

**_Hope you like. Breakfast will be up asap_**


	14. Chapter 14

Seto walked around the ship with Sakura. The air was so calming Sakura was actually taking a nap and a long one at that. He stopped and sat on a vacant deck chair with Sakura laying on his chest. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it softly. Looking out over the Indian Ocean Seto felt so relaxed, that was until a sliver haired man showed up.

"Hello Seto love. How are we today?"

"...what?"

"Missed you at breakfast. They had strawberries and a chocolate fountain. I know how much you like that."

"You're mistaken. Your wife liked that."

"Same differences." Pegasus said and knelt down beside them, "How about we go get a massage."

"...not going to happen." Seto said.

"And why not. I know how much you love them."

"Yeah but-"

"Then there's no reason not to go." Pegasus said and pulled Seto up and out of the sun chair, "Your always so tense."

"Max-"

"I love it when you call me that." He said and wrapped his arm around Seto's waist and attempted to give him a kiss.

"Don't do that." He snapped.

"Ooo someone's moody." he teased.

"Get away from me!" Seto said as he struggled to protect Sakura's face from the sun, "I'm going to my room...alone." Seto said and left Pegasus on the deck.

Elsewhere

"Have you seen Seto?' Joey asked Tea.

"No, I've been looking for him all morning. I wanted to take Sakura to get her nails painted. I picked out this baby pink color it'll look so cute on her!"

"...Hey sis have you seen Seto?"

"No, I've been with Marik all morning." she answered.

Joey wandered around the ship searching for Seto and ran into his least favorite person,

"Hello Joey-**boy**." Pegasus greeted, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Seto." Joey asked coldly.

"Yes I have."

"...Where did he go?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"...Listen here you-"

"Joey!" Seto called out and grabbed his hand, "Come with me. I'm on my way to breakfast."

"Oh okay." He said walking away with Seto. Joey looked over his shoulder and grinned back at Pegasus.

Once in the dinning hall Joey with Seto and Sakura sat down near a group of windows over looking the wide open sea. In no time a waitress came over to take there orders.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have the breakfast platter with waffles, four eggs and bacon. With orange juice and a banana." Seto told her.

"Same thing." Joey said a little shocked at what Seto selected, "You really must be hungry."

"Very." He said.

Joey looked at Seto, "There's something I want you to clear up for me Seto."

"What's that?"

"I know I really can't expect you not to want to be with other people. I mean look at you you're hot!"

"..."

"What I've got to know is are we even together still. Cuz everyone wants you and.."

"Joey, you're one of my best friends." Seto said, "You gave me a quarter of a child."

"I know a little about your past life and then you had issues-"

"Issues?"

"Yeah running off and stuff."

"...so how did you find this out?"

"Well someone told me."

"Who was it! Tell me!"

"Don't get angry!"

"I'll show you angry." He said getting up from the table.

"Hey Seto! I've been-" Tea started but Seto handed over Sakura without saying a word, "Is he okay?" she asked Joey.

"I asked him about us."

"Joey."

Yami was laying on his bed when he heard a loud knock. Getting up from the confront of his bed he went to answer the door.

"Hi Seto."

"Where do you get off telling people I have issues?" He said pushing past him to get into his room.

"Aha! I knew it was you, Seth! So was it always you? How long have you been in control?"

"Long enough to realize. You haven't changed at all."

"I suppose you haven't either." He shot back. Yami shot back and looked at Seth, "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. What are you up too?"

"What do you care?" He said, as he hide the fact he was feeling nauseas, "It's nothing that concerns you anyway." He said. When Seth turned around he was surprised by being tackled to the floor, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't fool anyone else." Yami said as he pressed his knee into Seth's stomach.

"Ow! Let me go!" Seth shouted and tried pushing him off.

"Hold still!"

And at the worst possible moment Joey entered having hear the commotion, "What's going on here!?"

"Joey! Help me!" Seth plead.

"Yami I thought you were my friend! It was all an act to get closer to Seto won't it?"

"No that's not truth!" He said in his own defense, "He's not who you think he is. Listen to me Joey."

"No way. I'm never going to talk to you again!" he said helping Seth up from the floor.

"Joey you've got to be kidding me! Are you completely blind to the truth. Take a go look at him this is not Seto its-"

"Save it. Come on Seto." Joey said as he pulled Seth out of the room. As the two leave Yugi entered.

"Everything alright?"he asked as he closed the door.

"No." Yami said as he pulled his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Seth is Seto and Joey hasn't realized it yet."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, his mind games Joey can't handle that."

"Why don't you tell him then?" Yugi asked.

"He won't listen."

"Why not?"

"He caught us in an odd position."

"Oh. Hey! I could tell him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go now."

Yugi left Yami in the room and went down to Seto's room. When he got there he didn't feel very confident anymore. As soon as he put his fist up to knock on the door it opened. Seth standing there looking down at him. Yugi felt his stomach drop. He realized that there were very very few differences in the two, but they both had the signature glare that could freeze hell over.

"Yes?"

"Hi...ummm...can I speak with you for a moment? In private." He asked trying not to make I contact with him.

"Sure come in." He said stepping aside.

"Oh, I thought Joey was here."

"He went back to the dining hall." Seth sat down across from Yugi, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yami told me that you're actually Seth...I think you should just stop whatever you're planning."

"Planning like plotting?"

"Exactly."

"Listen Yugi. I'm not going to do anything that would hurt anyone."

"So why are you messing with people. You're leading Joey on-"

"Leading him on? I have to disagree. Seto is crazy about him. Though I don't understand way."

"Why don't you separate from each other let Yami and I did? The you can do what you want to do with minimal confusion." he suggested.

"I don't you think we thought about that?!"

"What's the problem then?"

Seth stood up quickly and grabbed Yugi by his throat, "I swear to the gods with you utter a word of what I'm about to say you're dead."

"I promise!!" Yugi said once Seth had released him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Yugi stared blanking at Seth as if he hadn't heard, "What's that?"

"I'm pregnant...again."

"...whos?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh my God!" Yugi shouted, "What are you going to do?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Want to feel it?"

"No!" Yugi said as he yanked on his hair, "So was it you the whole time? Even the first time?"

"Sakura was all Seto." Seth said, "I don't know what to do Yugi. I hate Yami with all my heart, but we have serious animal magnetism."

"...Which explains all the children."

"I didn't come back because I wanted too Yugi. I was happy being dead, but it seems like it was along nap and then I'm here inside of his body. In the middle of a love pyramid!"

"You mean between Joey and Pegasus with Seto?"

"A pyramid has more than three side." Seth sitting again, "That night Atem came over it was impossible to fight against it."

"But he said he used a condom."

"...Magic couldn't stop it." Seth told him, "If Seto and I separate now that could separate the baby too."

"You mean-"

"Yes half and half."

"What are you going to do?"

"Knock Knock." Pegasus said as he entered the room, "Hello Yugi-boy do you mind stepping out for a moment so I can speak to Seto."

"..Um sure I guess." Yugi said as he found himself being pushed out of the room.

Pegasus didn't waste any time closing and locking the door. He smiled at Seth and received an unsure smile in return.

"I thought you were coming here."

"Oh really." Seth said, "Well, I'm leaving you can stay if you want." Seth said as he attempted to walk around Pegasus.

He laughed and grabbed onto Seth's arm, "You're really good. You even had me fooled for awhile."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do remember I have the millennium eye. I can hear you're thoughts. To think I just thought Seto was arguing with himself. This is a very interesting turn of events."

"How so?"

"You know about the proposal I made. It still stands."

"I'll let him know." Seth said as he try to get out the door again with no success.

"This has nothing to do with Seto anymore Seth."

"...alright. Who does it have to do with then?"

"You and I?" Pegasus said, "I know everything you've ever thought or said. I know about the hatred you have to the Pharaoh. Also the real reason you both are so drawn together." He said as he found himself backing Seth into a corner, "You both own millennium items something works best when close to each other."

"What are you getting at?"

"I have the eye. We can have that same connection." He ran his fingers against Seth's cheek, "It's you fate to love."

"...You don't know what-"

"I'm talking about? But I certainly do. Your attempts to run away from the palace weren't because to the pressures of having children. It's was because you knew you could never love him."

"That's not true."

"You know it is." He told him, "Stop this game you're playing." Pegasus was an inch away from Seth's face, "You can separate from Seto. Everything will be fine when you do."

"..."

"Hey!" Joey shouted from the door way.

"Joey I have to tell you something!" Seth said to him.

"What? Something wrong?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Something wrong?" Joey asked.

Seth hadn't felt this cornered since his relationship with Atem. He couldn't even look at Joey, his heart was pounding and he could feel himself blushing, "Joey, I'm not-"

"You're not what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know how to say this in a way you'll understand." Seth said, "Sakura would have never been born if a certain some one hadn't showed up."

"I'm not following."

"I'm not the Seto you think I am. Well I am him, but the one that doesn't find you funny or attractive at all."

"So you're like High School Junior Seto? I'm confused. Did I do something?"

"Not like that! Okay Seto likes you but me Seth doesn't."

"Who's Seth?"

"Jesus Christ! He's Seth not Seto! It's been the way for months now."

"….So you're his twin or something?"

"…_It's like talking to a five year old_." Seth thought, "Joey I need you to focus okay." Seth said as he pulled him into the bathroom, "Okay look at my reflection."

"Okay."

"What am I doing?"

"You have your eyes closed."

"I don't he does." Seth said turning Joey quickly to look at him, "It's not my reflection Joey."

Joey looked at Seth and then at the mirror the reflection had gone to do other things, "Whoa that's cool."

"Joey, he's trying to tell you that he's not Seto Kaiba. He's Seth." Yugi piped up.

"You mean like Yami's Seth?" Joey asked.

"He doesn't own me!" Seth snapped.

"Okay I get it. But where's Seto then? He doesn't even think I'm funny."

"…..We're sharing the same body."

"Can't you separate?"

"There's a problem there too?"

"What?"

"Listen to me carefully Joseph. A while ago I made a very bad discussion that I hadn't realized until awhile ago."

"Like what?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"…..With you."

"What does that matter?" Seth asked

"You're sharing a body with my boyfriend! It clear to me now why it seemed that he didn't want to be with my anymore. It was you missing with our relationship. You had me believing I'd lost the best thing that has ever happened to me." Joey shouted at Seth

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just given him to space!" He shouted back.

"I don't care what you do. I want my Seto back." He said before leaving slamming the door behind him.

"That went well." Pegasus said laughing.

"You don't like Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I don't find him funny or attractive. I never said I didn't like him." Seth said plopping down on the floor, "At least he knows now. He won't be mad at Atem anymore."

"….W-what are you going to do now."

"I don't know."

"You could accept my offer." Pegasus chimed in, "You still have a few days to think about it." He said before caressing Seth's face and leaving.

Yugi looked at Seth, "What offer?"

"I'm not sure what I just got myself into."

"You can say that again. But that'd what you have friends for."

"No one is going to help me. I hurt Joey."

"That's not true. Joey's not anger probably shocked at everything that's going on. It's probably just a little too much for him to take in at once."

"He wants me to marry him."

"Really! That's cool."

"Pegasus not Joey."

"Oh, in that case. Don't do it."

"But think about it. Seto's status in life is too high for a look alike to just appear over night. How hard would it be to never be in the same place at the same time. Or not to be seen in two places at once. If I marry Pegasus I won't be attracted to Atem anymore."

"Are you fine with being confined to an island. Come on he's not going to let you leave whenever you want." Yugi said, "Seto told me he's still in love with his wife."

"I can live with that."

"How about the blond wig and dress?"

"…."

"Think about it Seth. You were given a second chance at life."

"Thrown right into the same situation. I'm so confused."

"You don't look to good. Maybe you need to lay down."

"I'm fine." Seth said.

Seth sighed and looked at Yugi, "Yes?" Yugi said noticing that Seth looked like he want to say something but instead he got a lap full of stomach contents, "Aha!"

"Sorry." Seth panted, "I feel better."

"Speak for yourself!" Yugi said grabbing a towel, "What on earth have you been eating? What is that!?"

"Yugi, can I tell you something?"

"I feel so comfortable talking to you."

"Really, that's really cool."

"Despite the fact you look exactly like that bastard in the other room."

"….thanks." Yugi frowned, "You know before we were separated I could see Yami's dreams. He always dreamed about you."

"That's not surprising."

"Sure…I guess.""How so?"

"…..I want-"

"To make up with Yami? That's a great idea!"

"Definitely not." Seth said, "He should be apologizing to me."

"Hold on a second. I've heard Yami's side of the story but not yours. Do you mind telling me?"

"Do we have the time?"

"I don't have any plans."

"Fine. It started when we were young. He was eighteen. I was sixteen."

"You call that young?"

"Hush. Anyway. I didn't have "father" that was around. So I had to start at the very bottom and work my way up."

"Are you talking about being a High Priest."

"Yes. Of course I knew of a way to achieve that with ease. But I knew there was no way to grantee it after………that. Well I manage to avoid him threw my training for the most part. But he keep pushing and pushing it. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted."

"Yeah, he's still like that."

"The day it happened I was hiding inside a temple. Come on you'd think that he'd stop at least there."

Yugi frowned he knew that after that Seth had to give up his title despite it having me a well kept secret . He couldn't help to understand why Seth hated Yami now. Yugi had to say he wasn't very happy with Yami either.

"It's like he knew everything about me after that. And I still didn't know anything about him."

"….How did it get out?"

"I was cut-"

"No. What all happened."

"Of course none of the others said anything but when your belly is bigger than you are it's not hard to miss." Seth fell silent, "I felt so alone. But I wasn't."

"….That couldn't have been easy."

"He told me that he wanted an heir. Not eight heirs!"

"He said there were seven."

"He didn't even know all of there names. He just wanted to make sure one of his children inherited the throne. They sure did after his cousin."

"….."

"GOD! That's so gross!" Seth said tugging at his hair, "I can only happy they all were born normal."

"I never thought about the whole cousin thing before."

"Does that not have forbidden written all over it?!" Seth asked Yugi, "He just had to take what he couldn't have."

"That is messed up." Yugi asked, "Are you hundred percent positive?"

"I am."

"Oh boy."

Pegasus entered his suite which was personally styled for him to feel right at home. However home wasn't a true home until you have someone to share your bed with. And it was going to happen real soon. Pegasus understood the ancient spirit shared bodies with their counter parts but it was becoming evident to him that they themselves didn't fully understand it. Pegasus knew something was amiss but he didn't want to tell Seth what he knew just yet.

"I may not be able to have Seto. But his ancient counterpart will do nicely." Pegasus poured a glass out wine for himself and toasted to a long flowing white gown hanging at the far end of his room. He didn't know why he loved seeing Seto in costumes and dresses some much.. Possibly because it had only been a rare thing during their relationship. His favorite bunny suit he loved seeing the fluffy white tail and seeing those legs that were prefect in everyway. He missed the teasing white tail and those legs.

He smiled to himself, "It was almost to easy making Seth crack under the pressure. Seto would have been about to handle it." He told a sip of his wine, "This it almost to easy."

Joey walked with his head hanging. He wasn't upset it Seth. He was mad at himself, After walking in on Yami and him on the floor he hadn't listened to a word Yami was trying to tell him. Joey knew that if he had listened then he wouldn't have had his heart ripped out his chest stepped on crushed and handed to him. Joey knocked on Yami door. He expected Yami to answer and laugh in his face chanting "I tried to tell you."

Of course it was nothing like that. Yami understood fully.

"Dude I still sorry. I should have listened to you."

"It's alright." Yami told him, "How did he tell you."

"He tried to explain as best as he could. He told me he didn't like me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't think I was attractive or funny."

"Um Joey. Is that exactly what he said?"

"Yeah."

"Joey I think the same thing but I like you." Yami said, "Seth does that he say things backwards like….when we were naming our child he said he didn't like any of the names picked out but one. He had everyone thinking that it was one on the many list given to him but it was of course it was the one he had made up earlier."

"So you don't think I'm funny?" Joey questioned.

"You make me laugh but it's never the kind of laugh that it silent you know. When you're laughing so hard you stop making sound."

"…Okay, I think I understand. So Seth likes me as a friend."

"Possibly, Seth doesn't trust many people. Especially women."

"Why is that?"

"Why he does trust a select few like Tea and your sister. But in my time I had to get married and I has all for marrying Seth. But he wasn't."

"Oooo rejected."

"We never were on the same page when it was closer to the end. But I don't think my choice in a bride was the best."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She was exactly a cousin of Seth's from his mother's side."

"What's with you and your cousins man?"

"I though since he and she favored it would be easy to pass for all the children as he's mainly the younger ones. It wasn't a good idea because Seth take it personally." Yami sighed, "Which is why he hates me."

"Dude, how many children did you guys have?"

"Seven…..nine? Where did those other too come from?"

"Maybe you should apologize or something." Joey said, "I don't think a 5thousand year old grudge is a good thing."

"Well, I would but we can't be left alone for more than a couple minutes."

"….well I'll supervise then."

"If you can get him to come in here I'll do it."

Seth stared at the image in the mirror, "I can't be you."

"Obviously, don't you realize that people remember first impressions." Seto said to him, "We're going to have to separate."

"But-"

"This kid will be fine. Trust me." Seto told Seth, "Now get me out of this freaking mirror."

Things cooled down for the better part of the day. Joey hung out with Yugi and Yami. Tea and Serenity had Sakura and everyone else was doing whatever.

"How do you feel?"

"Heavy."

"This sucks."

"Yes it does."

"We looks exactly alike. How can anyone tell us apart?"

"I don't know. We act nothing alike maybe they'll know that way."

"Seth you've been me for a few weeks now. And not one person suspected anything."

"Oh my." Seth said staring at Seto.

"What?"

"You know when people say it's all in your head or your just imaging something."

"Yeah why."

"Because I think I was imagining that I was indeed pregnant."

"That's a good thing."

"You are though." Seth added pointing to Seto's bulging belly, "This isn't good at all."

Yami walked down the hall to the suite that Seth inhabited. He kept going over what he was going to say in his head and before he knew it he was in front of the door, "Here goes nothing." he said and knocked.

Inside the room Seto was shoving Seth into the bathroom, "What are you doing."

"Listen, I'm going to be you mainly because you're the one that's suppose to be having a baby not me. I don't want my relationship messed up with Joey anymore than it is already."

"I understand." he said.

Seto rushed to open the door. He was surprised to see Yami standing there, "Hello."

"Alright Seth you win."

"Excuse me?"

"You win. You've never bet me in am game until now."

"What game?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you."

"Ya-Atem I have know idea what you're talking about."

"You've had me chasing you all my life and now that you're back it seems like I'm doing the same thing. But I'm throwing in the towel. If you don't...no if you can't love me then I'm going to have to accept that, however I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I've never wanted anything less than the best for you."

Seto stared at Yami. His heart went out to him. It had been the same thing with Joey and him. But now it was different with them.

"It's not like you to just quit."

"It's been years Seth. I have to accept defeat."

"….."

"You're getting kind of thick in the middle." Yami said aloud. His eyes widened, "Are you-"

"I'm not fat!" Seto shouted.

"No it's just you look like you could be pregnant or something."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be."

"Come to thing of it I do. Bye." Yami said and hurried off.

Seto closed the door and Seth came out of the bathroom, "How did it go."

"He said he wasn't going to chase you anymore and that you win. Also I think he knows you're pregnant."

"You're pregnant not me."

"No thanks to you."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that whatever I didn't would effect you."

"You should really make up with him. He's a nice guy."

"He's horrible."

"I think you just should really let go of the past. Find your inner peace."

"I had inner peace."

"You can get it back. It's understandable that for you mad that he made you into a nymphomania. Just think if you just forget about it. You'll probably be able to find someone to balance you out."

"Wouldn't that put me back in the same place as I am? I don't like sex but I need it. I need someone that can and can't live with out it. Where am I going to find someone like that?" he asked.

The first name that came to mind was Pegasus but Seto wasn't not going to tell Seth that. Though he was the best for Seth situation he didn't know how Seth would handle never being able to be himself.

"Atem balanced you out didn't he?"

"Only because everything three months I was pregnant. Those months he's work on his wife." Seth told him.

"Well you'll find you someone."

Yami entered his room where Yugi and Joey were waiting for him to return.

"Well what happened."

"It's over."

"What's over."

"I told him that I wouldn't chase him anymore."

"And what he say."

"You said he was going to fall for me!" Yami said to Joey.

"Did you say everything I told you too."

"Yes."

"I don't know what to tell you. It worked with Seto."

"Seth isn't like Seto at all." Yami said, "I'm never taking relationship advice from you again." Yami sighed, "I think he's pregnant."

"Say what!?" Joey shrieked, "How!?"

Yugi and Yami stared at each other. Yami couldn't believe he just said that out loud, "How else?" he said in hopes to throw Joey off, "Don't you guys sleep in the same bed."

"Sometimes but-"

"Congrats Joey." Yugi chimed in.

Joey scratched his head. He hadn't had sex with another person since Sakura was born. He didn't understand how he could be pregnant. Then again there was all he didn't understand.


	16. Chapter 16

Four days had past and everyone knew that Seto and Seth had separated. Which Mokuba thought was pretty awesome. Mokuba figured since it didn't seem like the spirits where living them anytime soon that he'd finally have a big brother to hang out with. Sakura didn't mind it either she just enjoyed the attention she was getting from so many people.

However despite it all their was obvious tension between Yami and Seth. Exactly what type of tension not even they were sure. Seth hadn't spoken to him since the incident and he didn't plan to anytime soon. Joey and Seto were feuding because it was obvious to everyone that who even Seth had slept with, during his time in control of Seto's body had a serious effect, which was of course was him being pregnant. It didn't help that Seto nor Seth would tell who the father was.

Seth was on his way down to dinner when Pegasus appeared out of know where.

"Hello Seth." he whispered in his ear.

"Pegasus! Oh I hadn't even notice you walk up."

"How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"….I have thought about it."

"And?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's to think about? We could balance each other out." Seth looked at Pegasus in disbelief forgetting that he was the owner of the Millennium Eye, "Why don't you just come if me back to my suite and I can persuade you farther." he said pressing his body against Seth's.

Seth stared into his visible amber colored eye. He could feel his whole body blushing, "They are expecting me at dinner."

"I'll take that as a yes." Pegasus said and pulled Seth back down the hall.

"Pegasus that wasn't a yes!"

"It wasn't a no either." Pegasus opened the door to his suites and lead Seth in, "Please call me Max." he said while he locked the door behind them.

Max, I don't know anything about you. And I don't think Seto would approve of this either."

"Since when do you need his approval?" Pegasus asked as he attacked Seth slender neck, "You can make your own choices." He could feel Seth just melting in his hands, "Just four little words Seth. 'I will marry you.'"

"Max, please."

"Is that a yes?" Pegasus asked lifting Seth clear off the floor his hand supporting him from the back of his thighs. He carried Seth around the room as if he weighted zero. Seth held on for dear life. Seth realized that he was taking him to the bedroom. As they were pasting through the door Seth grabbed a hold of the frame, "Something wrong."

"I……I'm not ready for this."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He said as he tried to pull Seth hands off the door frame.

"I barely even know you."

"Which means you know me somewhat." Pegasus shifted his hand so they where now interlocked. He looked his Seth eyes. He noticed that they weren't bright and sharp like Seto's were his eyes were dull and soft as though the life had be drained from him, "You seem tiered."

"I'm fine." Seth told him as he looked away, "I don't want to lead you on."

"Lead me on?" Pegasus laughed, "Listen my darling. Whether our relationship is strictly sexual or not I'm happy if you are."

"Really?"

"Of course. You have his infatuation with being in love. Will love sometimes blossoms much later into a relationship."

Seth wasn't quiet sure what he meant by that exactly but he wasn't going to analyze it either, "Alright then." he said as he let go of the door frame.

Pegasus dropped Seth onto the bed and closed the door, before he joined Seth on the bed. He smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"How do you like it?"

"Um, what?"

"Are you a sheet clincher or a pillow biter." Pegasus asked.

Seth blushed he didn't know how to answer that question. It seemed like how ever Atem came at him would be the position found himself in, "Both."

"We can definitely do both." Pegasus laughed and stood up and pulled Seth up too his feet, "One more thing and we can start."

"What?"

"Pick out a costume."

Seth stared at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Seth looked through the rack of costumes. A lot of them had some form of animal ears. He noticed a badge had Seto's name on it. It was pinned to a back one piece and a white fluffy tail. Seth looked a the costume for a moment he noticed that most of the costumes were short dresses with a lot of net but this one looked "normal".

"If you like that one I have to tell you that there are rules to wearing it." Pegasus told him.

"Rules?"

"Yes."

"What are they?" Seth asked.

"You have to wear fishnets and heels. All the corseting has to be done as well."

Seth looked at the black garment and noticed that the waist was very very narrow, "Maybe next time."

Elsewhere at dinner. Joey was sitting at the table with Seto on his left then Mokuba Serenity Sakura and Tea and on his right was Yami, Yugi, an empty seat Marik and lastly Bakura. Dinner had already been sever and Seth hadn't showed up.

"Maybe he's tell getting ready. Or he got side tracked." Yugi whispered to Yami who had finished his fourth glass of wine.

"Seth isn't a toy that you can just get bored with or break to the point of being worthless. He's unbreakable. Uncontainable even."

"I have to know where he is." he said, "He could starve to death."

"Yami come on. I thought you were over him." Joey said to him, "He's not into you."

"Did just compare him to a toy?" Yugi questioned.

"I have to find him." Yami told him as he left the table.

Seth was dressed in a pink and black kitty dress with the collar, tail and ears. Pegasus could hardly control his excitement. He loved the way he looked in it. He could remember the very first time Seto had put on the V.I.P bunny costume not one detail was overlooked which made it prefect. That wasn't what made that night most memorable it was forever on film or rather on the hard drive of his various Pcs. He even had it on his ipod.

"Very nice choice." he said and kissed Seth on the lips briefly, "Shall we?"

Yami entered the Seto's suite but didn't see Seth anywhere. Going back into the hall he pasted a maid that was making some last minute rounds, "Excuse me Miss." he said, "Have you seen a blue eyed brunette. He always has a come get me look on his face."

She nodded and pointed down the hall, "He went that way."

"Thank you." Yami said rushing in that direction, "Who's room is down here?" he thought.

Pegasus kissed and worshipped Seth's legs. Seth had to wonder what the point of a costume if he had a leg fetish. Which led him to think excepting how many fetishes did he have. Atem had a couple himself which was bondage and hair grabbing if that counted but that was pretty much it. Seth sighed he was getting bored, "I wonder what was for dinner." He thought. Seth jumped when he felt Pegasus bite him, "What was that?"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and licked Seth shoulder, "Are you ready for me."

"Um." Suddenly a loud banging could be heard from the door. Pegasus simply ignored it. Seth however saw it as a golden opportunity to by himself some time, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's nothing."

"It could be important."

"…"

"Seriously."

Pegasus pulled on his robe as he went to get the door . Seth jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. He looked around the room to find something to delay the soon the come.

Pegasus opened the door and become face to face with Yami.

"May I speak to Seth please." Yami asked as he tried his best to contain his rage of knowing Seth was in this man's room.

"What makes you think he'd be here?"

"Come it a sixth sense." Yami told him as he entered the room in his search for Seth.

Seth crawled on the floor as he searched for his various articles of clothing. Finding his shirt and right shoe he saw his pant in a heap in front of the bedroom down. Seth kneeled down to pick them up when the door opened. Seth found himself facing a very familiar crotch. Looking up into those violet eyes Seth knew despite his up found liberation, a part of him still liked being dominated by the former Pharaoh. He knew how to rule a person unlike Pegasus that had too many kinks to be taken seriously.

Without a word Yami grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him to his feet and proceeded to take him, without much resistance, into the hallway. Yami led Seth by the arm like a child that was about to get punished. Yami opened the door to his room and pulled Seth inside. Yami looked at Seth for what seemed like the first time.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"I was about to role-play with that guy. Do you like it?" Seth taunted.

"What makes you think you can just come back and start ruining people's lives."

"Ruin people's lives?! I think you have me confused with someone else. I haven't done anything in the least…..damaging. Except that time in Seto's room with you and me. That was semi-damaging. But Seto will be fine I know."

Yami looked at Seth, "When did you become so uncaring about other people. It's not like you at all."

"Don't you know? Many facts contributed to my self-centeredness. It all started when my life goal was made impossible for me to achieve and then raising seven children alone. Then finding out that their father was getting married to a female look alike and had fathered 7 other children. To think I just thought you were busy."

Yami stared at Seth, " I'm sorry I didn't hear a word of that."

"WHAT!"

"It's hard to focus on anything but that costume." He said, "Are those cat ears?"

"I never listen to a word I have to say."

"I do but…why don't you change and then will try to get this straighten out." Yami told him.

"Fine."

At dinner Joey had finished Yami's dinner and was working on Seth.

"Dude, I don't know what this is but it's good." Joey said.

"I hope you get sick." Seto said.

"I hope you get sick!"

"Good luck finding a hotel in Paris, asshole."

Everyone at the table watched the two argue back and forth. Yugi frowned, " I wished everyone would make up already." he thought.

"You're such a brat!" Joey shouted officially causing a scene.

"So I'm a brat now?" Seto shouted back at Joey, "I don't know why I believed this would work! We're through Wheeler!"

Joey's face fell, "See what?"

"It's over. We're not good together." he said leaving the table.

"But we're not suppose to break up…." Joey said weakly.

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Marik asked, "Seto's all grown up. He doesn't have to answer to anyone. Even you."

"Yeah, Joey you shouldn't try to pry." Serenity added.

Seto arrived back at his room. He was about to go into his room to relax when he remembered Seth hadn't come to dinner. Seth had moved into Mokuba's room and Mokuba moved in with him. Seto turned the knob to open the door but it was locked.

"Seth?"

"Shit." Yami whispered. He did even know where his pants were and the last thing he needed so Seto walking in, "Seth say something." he said.

"I'm busy." Seth said from underneath the former Pharaoh.

"Busy? Seth seriously I need to talk to you!"

"Seth say something so he'll go away!" Yami whispered to him.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm sea sick."

"Oh can I get you anything?"

"No no stop it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think."

"Alright then. I'll check on you in the morning. Good Night."

"Of course it will be." Seth said locking his legs around Yami. Then Yami pulled Seth off the bed and pressed him up against the opposing wall, "Be gentle."

"Aren't I always?"

Mokuba entered the suite he was really tired from all of the excitement of the day and just wanted to go to sleep. He left his night clothes in his former room.

"Why is the door locked?" He thought as he subconsciously pulled his id card out and jimmied the door.

Mokuba entered the room and didn't notice the two ancients missing around that was until he turned around to leave, "HOLY SHIT!"

Yami dropped Seth quickly which didn't make the position any better when Seto arrive, "HOLYSHIT!"

Yami's face tried a bright red, "It's not what it looks like."

"Atem. It's exactly what it looks like." Seth said.


	17. Chapter 17

Mokuba entered the room and didn't notice the two ancients missing around that was until he turned around to leave, "HOLY SHIT!"

Yami dropped Seth quickly which didn't make the position any better when Seto arrive, "HOLYSHIT!"

Yami's face tried a bright red, "It's not what it looks like."

"Atem. It's exactly what it looks like." Seth said.

After Yugi had came to retrieve Yami and bring him some pants. Things didn't get any better.

"What on earth were you thinking!?" Seto scolded, "Were you even?"

Seth sat silently with his head down on the table, "It's not a big deal."

"…..not a big deal? Seth you have single handedly caused overpopulation in 2000 B.C. You're not going to do it here."

"I only had eight children with Atem."

"I thought it was seven." Mokuba said.

"Well, around the same time I left Atem to live with- "

"Seth! You're becoming an unnecessary problem." Seto told his look alike.

"No I'm not!"

"Listen until I figure out what I'm going to do with you-"

"I could live on Max's island with him." Seth suggested, "I bet me being around would only confuse and cause problems."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm Seth and I don't like it that you're speaking to me this way."

"…Are you serious?" Kaiba stared at Seth, "My brother just walked in on you blowing Yami."

"I was not."

"He was actually pinned up against the wall."

"Mokuba please!"

"Why are you acting like this is something out of the norm?" Seth asked, "You've done the exact same thing with Max many times. In a lot of different places like that gross rest stop restroom."

Seto's face went completely red, "Mokuba go to bed."

"But-"

"I said go to bed!"

Mokuba eyes widened he just knew his big brother head was going to do a 360 after that. But when it didn't he left the room. Seth stared at Seto, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah yea think."

"Seto please don't be mad at me. It's been so long since I've been with anyone. And I think I'm getting desperate."

"……..Where did you get that?" Seto asked pointing to the kitty costume, "Were you with Pegasus?"

"I got it from him and yes….but not in that way. I didn't know he had a leg fetish."

"I'm going to bed. You are too." Seto said leaving the room.

"But-"

"I said go to bed!" he ordered. Seth immediately hopped into bed and turned the lights out.

The next morning Seto woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed, "These beds are so comfortable." He said aloud.

"They are." Mokuba said in agreement, "I got you breakfast." Mokuba told him as he handed him a bowl of mixed fruit, a bagel and half pint of milk."

"Thank you." Seto said as he sliced the bagel in half, "Is Seth awake."

"Yeah we went down to breakfast together." Seto looked at Mokuba with concern, "He was on his best behavior."

"Good."

"But the captain may have a crush on you now. Oh and Joey sent these." Mokuba said pointing to the white roses and box of chocolate, "Can't you guys work it out like you always do?"

"I doubt. Joey is too possessive. He needs to learn that he doesn't have a say in all or if any of my choices."

"Yeah but-"

"Can you get my PDA?"

"Where did you put it."

"I don't know you always find it though."

Elsewhere Seth was in his room flipping through the TV stations, "I'm so bored. How could anyone find this entertaining?" he thought, "There's got to be something interesting to do here."

Seth went to Seto's room. Mokuba had already found his brother's PDA and had left to entertain himself. Seth knocked on the door and waited for Seto to tell him to come in.

"Come in Seth." Seto said flatly. He didn't really want to talk to him. He had been on his mind all morning and he was obvious to him now that Seth logic was off because he was a child still when he was having his own. Or Seth was destined to be a blond, he was sure it was on of them. Seth came in and closed the door behind him, "Are you alright?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and I don't like the way I am."

"Seth, you are who you are. You can't change that. You just have to think about the effects of your actions."

Seth eyed Seto's stomach through the sheets, "I'm sorry about that too."

"This? Don't even worry about it. I don't even plan to be awake to have her or him. Besides as soon as its born its your responsibility."

"Are you sure you don't want it. I have 14 of my own."

"Fourteen! Where'd the extra seven come from?!"

"I've never told anyone about them before." Seth jumped on the bed, "Swear you won't tell anyone else. It's bad enough….anyway swear you won't!"

"I swear."

"After Athena, number seven, was born. I felt that I should be with her father."

"Atem wasn't the father?!"

"Nope, I don't think he noticed that I began naming all my children Greek and Roman names. I did that to divide up the children so he would know where their real father was from. After she was old enough I sent her away."

"I'm beginning to think there was more than one."

"Their were three. The one from Rome was Augustus' cousin."

"Are you talking about Caesar?"

"Yes, and the other were a warrior from Sparta. The other a local thief." Seth blushed.

"How did you end up meeting this men?"

"Maximus, I met well I was in Rome with Atem."

"How long where you there?"

"About a year."

"Atem didn't suspect anything! The child couldn't have favored him in the slightest."

"I did worry about that, but my fourth had sliver hair and……. Never mind he wasn't Atem's either. Anyway what I did was I sleep with Maximus and later that day Atem wanted too."

"So obviously due to the fact you get pregnant at the drop of a hat. Atem's efforts to get you knocked up were in vain because you were already."

"Exactly!"

"So how did you meet the other two?"

"The King of Sparta came to form an alliance with Egypt. He brought his bodyguards with him. I liked the blond one that was with him. I don't think he even knew I could have children…I suppose we didn't have time to really get so know each other….I don't even think I learned his name. We were only together for ten minutes."

"You had random sex with someone after ten minutes of meeting!"

"It happened in the stables. He was taking the horse they'd given as a gift there. I was showing him where it was….it was random spur of the moment kind of thing." Seth said.

"I doubt that."

"What?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but the first three it seems that you really got to know them first or at least had a name to go with the face." Seto said, "Did he rape you?"

"No! I was okay with it."

"But was that before or after?'

"Drop it would you please. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to tell you."

"You knew it was the best thing to do! That's why." Seto jumped off the bed as though he didn't a bun in the oven.

"Would you be careful."

"….I don't think I understand your logic at all." Seto sighed, "It's obvious you were raped by this random blond and you never told anyone until now…why wait so long to tell."

"Who could I tell? It could have risked the alliance! It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It is and you know it!"

"….she was may favorite. I loved the way she looked…….nobody else did."

"…What did she look like?"

"She had the yellowiest hair and palest skin and the biggest blue eyes. She was born at the wrong time. She was my first prefect child."

"What was wrong with the others?"

"Nothing I except I wasn't in love with them."

"……You loved the man that raped you."

"You'll never understand." he sighed.

"I hope I never! This is madness!"

"I love him because he gave me something to love and didn't make feel as though I had to love him back. It came naturally for the first time….like growing up with a childhood friend. Every time I looked at her I saw him and I-" Seth paused, "…Oh…I"

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Promise that you would freak out."

"Okay. What?"

"I remember his face and I think your Joey was the guy."

"……Of course that could just be a mistake. I mean you've seen Joey hundreds of times and he's the only blond you know other than Marik."

"You're freaking out."

"Joey wouldn't do that!!" Seto shouted.

"Maybe not this one! You wouldn't have fourteen children. I would. Understand."

"….You like Pegasus and Yami possibly Bakura. You've been nothing but mean to Joey."

"Only because he's not the same."

"You mean the father of your child you meant for ten minutes! You don't have a clue what he was really like!"

Seth thought and moment and nodded, "That maybe true. Maybe I just got the other side of him."

Joey paced outside of Seto's suite. He went over what he was going to say over and over again. He knew he had made a complete ass of himself and Seto wasn't wrong for dumping him again. If he learned anything from Seto it was never give up until you get your way. Joey chuckled at the thought, "Brat." he thought. He knocked on the door and waited as he went over what he wanted to say once again.

"Seth answer that." Seto ordered his counterpart.

"I was down graded from a High Priest to a baby maker and now a servant. What next." Seth fumed to himself as he went to answer the door and the next thing he knew he had a tongue rammed down his throat.

Joey had instantly forgotten everything he wanted to say and did the only thing he could think of to do. French kiss. Something Seto and he were no strangers too, "Why doesn't this feel right?" Joey thought as he deepened the kiss. Joey had a pretty long tongue for a guy and people joked that he should have been straight. Joey could feel his love jerking almost of though he was gagging, "Hold on Seto does have gag reflects." Joey pulled away and looked into a pair a familiar and unfamiliar blue eyes, "Seth."

"What was that for?!" Seth said shoving Joey hard.

"Why didn't you say something."

"Why didn't I think of that? Maybe next time I have a tongue shoved down my throat I'll consider it." Seth snapped, "What do you want anyway?"

"To talk to Seto." Joey said nervously, "He here?"

"In his room." Seth said gesturing to the door.

"Thanks." Joey said as he went to pass Seth but was stopped, "What?"

"I never said you could see him."

"Stop messing around Seth I'm not in the mood." Joey said pushing roughly past Seth. Joey tensed up, he didn't know if Seth was anything like Bakura or Yami or Malik. Malik would have hit him hard if he'd done that to him. Joey entered the safety of Seto room and caught Seto stuffing his face, "I see you got the chocolate."

Seto blushed brightly, "Yes, I didn't know you knew which kind I liked. You must have gotten help."

"Just a little….Seto I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I shouldn't have said those things I said."

"I'm sorry it happened too." Seto said, "I'm glad you had the guts to come and apologize."

"…Uh umm well are we back on? Cuz I really had my heart set on that kiss on top of Eifel Tower."

Seto blushed, "You never mentioned that to me."

"Well, it was suppose to be a surprise. I was going to take you to take you too dinner then to the ballet…since you like that sort of thing. Then up to the top of the Eifel Tower."

"…..You're going to to into debt trying to impress me aren't you?"

"If that's what it takes." Joey said weakly.

Seto smiled warmly, "Dinner and the tower sounds nice. We can skip the ballet because I know you don't like that sort of thing.

Seth grinned as he listened to the two making up. He could only wish he had a relationship like that. He leaned against he wall and sighted heavily, "Maybe I should talk to Atem. He does love me after all."

Yami wined into his pillow while Yugi rubbed his back, "We where so close to making up. I don't understand why something goes wrong every time."

"You guys where just about to have sex. That's not making up."

"Is too. That's how we always made up. It was always the best after a really heated and long fight."

"You act like you haven't had sex in years. You just did last month remember. You're the 'reason' Seto and Joey broke up."

"I only did that because he was acting exactly like Seth. And it was him…in control at the time."

"It's still not right." Yugi said slapping Yami's back, "Stop acting like a brat."

"Come on please. I just want to talk to him."

"You have to promise that you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"I promise."

"And all other appendages." Yugi added. Yami had a look of defeat on his face and he nodded in agreement, "Fine then. I'll go get Seth."

Yugi left his room to go get Seth so he and Yami could talk out their relationship problems. Yugi knew that they did have so serious commitment issues and trust issues and honesty issues and child issues and obviously some seriously faithfulness issues too. Which Yugi knew for a fact. Yugi saw a tall slim figure walking weightlessly toward him.

"There's Seth. At least I don't have to walk all the way to their room now." Yugi thought to himself. He didn't notice Pegasus walk past him meeting Seth before he did. Yugi stopped in his tracks and watched Pegasus make passes at Seth. Seth smiling shyly and blushed at his teasing much to Yugi surprise, "Not good. What should I do!? Interrupt? This isn't right."

"Seth you know you want to have dinner with me. And dessert of course." Pegasus said as he ran his fingers through Seth's brown locks, "Can I take the blushing as a yes?"

"….I'll have to think about it really. It all depends on everything that happens today. But really I let you know later." Seth said as he avoid eye contact with Pegasus which only caused him to appear even more shy.

Pegasus was nearly driven mad by this delightfully submissively shy act. Pegasus pressed his body against Seth's semi aggressively and whispered, "I'd love to see you tonight. It'll be just like old times."

Yugi saw Seth eyes widened and he had to assume that either Pegasus had said something totally rated XXX or Pegasus had a boner. Yugi could remember the start of Joey and Seto's relationship how it was like a newly married couple except Joey's hormones where raging twenty four seven and Seto had gotten poked enough for it not to be embarrassing on the receiving end it became just flat out annoying.

Pegasus finally left Seth and went about his business. Yugi quickly approached Seth, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I really need to speak with Atem. Will you allow me too?" He asked.

Yugi stared at Seth for a moment amazed that Seth had asked. It wasn't in any of the other spirit's natures to ask permission to do anything, "Um yes of course you can. I couldn't stop you from doing it even if I said no."

"And don't you forget it." Seth added as he pasted Yugi.

"Is guess that's why they never ask." Yugi sighed and followed Seth.

Joey pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and crawled over to Seto's meek form. Despite the obvious Seto wasn't very interested in the same type of "make-up" Joey was headed for. Joey tugged on Seto's bottoms only to have his hand slapped…..hard.

"Ow!" Joey screeched, "What was that? I thought we were going to make up!"

"We are made up." Seto said pushing Joey off his bed, "Why would you think that I'd have make up sex with you."

"That's what we've always done." Joey said.

"Which Seto Kaiba have you been sleeping with? Because last time I check you and I have only had sex once."

"What about-"

"Throat fucking doesn't fucking count." Seto snapped.

Joey grinned to himself, "No gag reflects." He looked at Seto he didn't look happy at all. He looked more like the prefect mixture of pissed off and sleepy, "Are you feeling okay."

"Not really. I feel drained."

"Is that right? You should rest. I'll be back in a few hours to check in on you." Joey said suddenly acting concerned. He hurried to put on his shirt.

"Hey where's the fire?' Seto asked as he sat up, "I have something for you." Seto said.

"What?"

"It's in my suit case of there."

Joey retrieved the package that was wrapped in red paper and tied with a big black bow. Joey was about to rip open the gift like a kid would on Christmas, "Don't open it here!" Seth shouted, "It's so embarrassing!"

"What is it?"

"You can open it when you get back to your room. But don't let any one see it."

"Alright I promise." Joey, "See you at lunch?" Joey asked as his face inch closer to Seto's

"Yeah." Seth replied and pecked Joey on the lips.

"What's in the box Joey?" Bakura asked as he and Malik played monkey in the middle with him.

"Hey, stop playing around!"

"It's from Seto right?" Malik asked, "He wraps the nicest."

"MALRIK!" Bakura shouted, "I need you to me my straight friend today okay!"

Joey stared at the two, "Can I get my present back?"

"Not until you tell us what it is." Bakura told him.

"I don't know what it is!" Joey told them.

"It sounds like it could be a book." Malik said before Marik retook control, "or photos. Seto wraps nice." Marik said shaking it.

"I doubt Seto said it was embarrassing…..." Joey paused, "You said photos right."

"Open it Marik." Bakura ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do! My parents don't even till me what to do!"

"You do have any! Remember you killed them."

"Yeah that's right." Marik smiled as though he was remembering some nice memory.

"Marik focus!" Bakura snapped, "Open it!"

"Why would you want to open up something wrapped to nicely. Come on look at it. I want him to teach me."

"Are you completely worthless!?" Bakura shouted.

"My ears are worth one grand each so no I'm not." Marik said putting his hair behind his ears showing off his heavily pieced ears.

Bakura took the box away from Marik and opened it, "It's a magazine."

"Which one?" Marik asked.

"Dude are you serious!?" Joey asked as he grabbed the now open gift, "This is awesome!"

"It's a magazine. It's not that great." Bakura said

"It is. Seto had a photo shoot a couple weeks or so after Sakura was born."

"….Is he naked it them?" Bakura asked

"…No?" the two blonds said together.

"He looks good for someone at that just had a baby!" Marik commented, "Yoga must have been doing something right for him. I didn't that shit for six months and the only thing I can do it put my feet behind my head."

"I'd love to see that later." Bakura said, "Hold on their a card in the box too." Bakura said waving it in front of Joey before he ripped in open. Bakura grinned and handed the card to Marik who in turned burst out in laughter.

"What so funny."

"Looks like someone's going back to obedience school." Bakura chucked and his tossed the card to Joey, "Come on Marik. Lets go a feed exlax to sea gulls."

"Ooo so tempting but Serenity invited me to have afternoon tea."

"Are you serious?" Bakura asked flatly, "You're suppose to be my friend ."

"I am your friend but I promised Serenity. And she means a lot more to me than you do."

"I thought you were in love with your sister." Bakura said from down the hall.

"I do love my sister… a lot…just not in a romantic way….anymore." Marik said.

"Fine who needs you."

Joey shook his head as the unruly two's voices faded away completely. Joey focused his attention back to the letter written inside the card. It read….

_Joey, learn to keep you comments to yourself and don't question me. Love Me_

_P.S You'll need this. _

Joey stared at the card, "Is he serious." Joey went back to Seto's room and knocked on the door, "That's not even funny Seto." Joey said, "Let me in! You know I have over active hormones. Let me in!"

"Are you begging?"

"No!"

"Too bad." Seto teased.

"Seto please let me in. I'm begging you." Joey whined.

"Alright then." Seto said opening the door. Joey stood in the door frame mouth wide open tongue out eyes going crazy as he took in the sight. He'd seen Seto in tight leather before but this was insanely ten times hotter. He was wearing super tight leather pants that wear corset styled and a black top that had the same structure as the pants and boots that came up and over his knees. You couldn't even tell he gained weight, "I suppose you like it."

"Yeah." Joey said as he approached Seto only to be stopped with a riding crop poking into his chest.

"Not so fast. Joseph. You put yourself right back at the beginning. I've let you call the shots and look what happens. You must be punished."

"….seriously." Joey said blushing, "What do you plan-"

"Hush." Seto said placing his finger over Joey's lips, "You trust me right."

"Yeah of course but-" Joey fell speechless as he watched Seto sit down in arm chair one leg hanging over the arm rest.

"Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to come over here?" Joey began to approach Seto again, "On your knees." Seto added/

Joey hesitated at first but he knew it was this or nothing. He got on his knees and crawled over to Seto until was close enough to touch him. Joey reached out to touch him but his hand was slapped away.

"Never without my permission." he said and kneeled beside Joey, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Joey's heart was pounding from the suspense. Seto never did stuff like this. It was strange almost that make up sex was out of the question…then again maybe not. Joey nodded as he tried his best to control himself.

"Good now stand up." Seto ordered.

Joey rose till he was face to face with Seto. He tried his best to keep a straight face but it was a lot harder than it had been before. Seto had his dark and serious look in his eyes. Seto raised his hand and placed it gently on Joey shoulders pulling him closer so his mouth was right beside his ear.

"Joey I want you to understand something. And I'm only going to say this once. I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. You should know that you being dominate is only because I allow you and I can have you whipped in a second. When I tell you no. That is the end of it. Don't try to pry into my life because you can be out of it just as easy as you got into it." Seto whispered, "You are forgiven but just to let you know we're playing by my rules now." Joey hadn't heard Seto speak like that still Battle City. It scared the crap out of him, "You're lucky I learned to forgive when I did." Seto pushed Joey into the chair he had once been sitting in. Joey was dumbfounded he hadn't even remembered moving around. Seto climbed onto Joey's lap one leg on either side on his sitting form. Joey gripped the arm rest for dear life. If he let go it was only trouble for him.

"I like this but I don't." Joey thought as he watched Seto carefully, "Where did he get that outfit from?" Joey caught Seto's glance and noticed something that he could read with ease. The rosy pink blush across Seto face told Joey this wasn't real and only so weird yet sexy game he was a hundred percent okay with playing now. Joey grabbed Seto by the hips much to Seto's surprise.

"What are you doing." Seto asked grabbing Joey's hands. Joey grinned at Seto in that my turn way, "Joey don't."

Joey stood up holding Seto still by his hips, "Never let your guard down in a case like this Seto." Joey squeezed Seto tightly, "You do like dressing up."

"Sure but not as an everyday thing."

"I bet you'll like this too." Joey said as he moved toward the bedroom.

"Joey no." Seto said grabbing onto the door frame, "I'm pregnant remember. I don't want the same thing happening like with Sakura."

"It's not like it won't be cute. Come on you're always getting me all hot and then not doing anything about it." Joey said, "Don't worry I've got a condom."

Seto knew from experience that Joey had a big ego about something that wasn't that big, "Where?" Seto asked having noticed that Joey wasn't wearing a jacket and stopped carrying a wallet since he kept getting pick pocketed, by Bakura.

"Back pocket." Joey said. Seto let the door frame go and reached into Joey's back pocket. After a moment on searching he found nothing, "Other pocket." Joey said sheepishly.

Seto pulled a familiar square package out and looked at the expiration date it read 12/2012. Then the size it wasn't the extremely large size that Joey had gotten before. He felt something soft against his back the mattress of his bed. Seto went slightly paler than he normally was. He didn't want to do this as long as he had Yami's child growing inside of him.

"Joey please we can't."

"What! Why do you always let me get this far and tell me to stop. I don't understand. Are you really that worried about that baby? Nothing is going to happen to it."

"I can't explain Joey. It's just with you and Pegasus we may never know if Sakura could have been possible without him. If the same thing happens again. You couldn't handle it."

"It won't happen again!"

"You can't tell me that for sure. Could you drop it please."

"Who's kid is it anyway. If you'd tell me I could understand why you're being so protective."

"It's not for me to tell."

"It's your body."

"Exactly it's my body and I decided what can go into it. You can't."

Joey knew he had set himself up for that one and sighed, "Fine but could you at least….ya know."

"You know how I feel about that. Plus when I did you didn't warn me at all and I continuously choked me."

"You don't have a gag reflects anymore. I had to have done something right."

Seth and Yami were sitting across from one another Yugi helped mediate.

"Yami please tell Seth how you felt when he left you."

"I felt as if you had walked out on not only me but our family. You just up and left all of our children with out a mother."

"Seth could you try your best to explain why you left?"

"I left because I was replaced. If you were going to get married why pick someone that looks like me? I left you because I only time I saw you was when you were either passing each other in the hall or you were trying to get me pregnant and after the baby was born you'd stop by to see if it was a boy or girl. We hardly talked to each other in the beginning and we never did at the end. You knew I didn't want the life you'd forced me into and the only why you knew would keep me from going back was to constantly have me having your children!"

"You say that as if you didn't love them." Yami said.

"Don't bring them into this."

"I think I will because I realize I wasn't the best parent in the world but you ran out on them."

"They were old enough too understand I wasn't happy." Seth said.

"Which ones the six mouth old or the newborn." Yugi looked at Seth face he could tell he was going to snap at any moment. Yugi was happy with Yami's attitude at all. He could tell he wasn't showing emotion just to get Seth to break down and it looked like Seth was having a hard time holding himself together, "Face it Seth we're bother bed parents. Probably because we didn't have any growing up. But it's going to be different this time . After Seto has own baby we can just start over."

"I'm going to start over alright. Without you."

Yami was shocked by Seth's response. He was suppose to submit and just agree with him. That's how it was. It the way it had to be, "You can't cut me out of you life. We have history together."

"That maybe so but I can move far away from you. So I'll never have to see you again."

"You can't cut me out of our child's life."

"You think so?" Seth said before he left.

Yami stared blankly at the door, "That didn't just happen."

"It did. This isn't good Yami."

"What did he mean by move far away? Seto only lives a few miles outside the city." Yami asked Yugi. He leaned back in his chair, "He's not going anywhere."

"You think so?" Yugi said unsure.

"Of course."

"But he left you before. It's not like you have him wrapped around your finger." Yugi pointed out, "Like I told Joey the first time he and Seto broke up 'No one likes to being taken advantage out because you're something called Mr. Replaceable.' it was something like that. The whole Mister Replaceable thing really made him understand the situation."

Yami stared at Yugi, "I'm not replaceable."

"You really think so? Think about this. Seth left and…fell in love with someone else and had a couple extra kids-"

"HE WHAT!!"

"Did I say kids I meant kicks." Yugi exclaimed.

"You meant kids! You can't lie to me." Yami said as he headed for the door.

"Yami! Where are you going!" Yugi called as he went after his darker half, "It's in the past who cares really? Bringing it up now would only be rubbing salt in a wound!"

"How could he!"

"Yami please you'll only make him angry!"

"I don't care. That blond one I knew it couldn't have been mine." Yami fumed, "It was so obvious!"

"See it was obvious and you didn't pick up on it then. Why bother with it now?"

"I always felt bad for getting married to that girl and to make it worst I chose one of our children to raise at king over his. It defeated the whole purpose of-" Yami stopped dead in his tracks as they rounded the corner causing Yugi to run into him.

"What's wrong?" Directly ahead was Seth pressed against the wall by Pegasus as they took part of some serious public displays of affection. Yami turned green with envy as he watched Pegasus' wandering hands and that Seth was allowing him. Yugi pulled Yami back around the corner, "See what I mean? You are replaceable. If your ever going to get him back you'll have to do some serious apologizing."

"Not by him!" Yami said as he rolled his sleeves up, "He's so mind crushed."

"No you promised you'd stop doing that!" Yugi said dragging the former Pharaoh back to their room, " I'll help you get him back."

"I'm going to get back at him alright."

"No revenge!" Yugi snapped, "Do you want him to love you again or not."

"Love me how….a family type love or romantic because we are cousins."

"Please stop telling me that." Yugi said, "How did you get together anyway."

"He was drunk."

"Man if you were both drunk then-"

"No he was I gave him this first taste of wine. It was a night of first times." Yami said.

"I don't think I want to help you anymore." Yugi said flatly.

"What? Why not. I didn't mention that we are cousins!"

"I think you can get him back the same why you got him. You have everything you need in the mini bar."

"Yugi it wasn't like that at all!"

"So why does it appear that way."

"Well…"

"I understand the reason why he resents you so much now. You tricked him."

"I didn't trick him. I told him what I wanted and he agreed." Yami said, "I wanted him to be relaxed. It's not like he was knocked out. He was tipsy at most."

"Why didn't you drink too?"

"Well, despite what some say but you don't last very long when you're drunk."

"Yami, I now doubt there is away to fix this relationship." Yugi sighed, "You don't a lot to go on. He hates you. If anything, You'll have to do start from the very beginning."

"….meaning."

"Try to get him to like you as a friend first. You know get him to trust you."

"How do I go about doing that?"

"First you have to forget everything that already happened and move on." He told him, "Alright?"

"Fine."

"We're at the same table as last night so hopefully he comes down."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Back in the hallway Pegasus release Seth and smiled sweetly at him, "Dinner?"

"Yes."

"I suppose something didn't go as planned?"

"You could say that. But I'm done with it. It's pointless to try and save something that never existed."

Next chapter Seth has dinner with Pegasus but what about dessert?

A super long chapter and I'm working on_ the next one…which might be long too._


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright I see Seto, Joey, Tea, Serenity and Mokuba are already at the table. There's three seats left. One on Mokuba's side and two on Joey's. I'll grab the seat beside Mokuba and you Yami you're going to sit beside Joey so Seth is forced to sit on the end beside you." Yugi told him.

"What if he doesn't come down. He has a habit of not coming to dinner." Yami told the smaller boy.

"He'll come down." Yugi said as he rushed off to his seat.

Yami followed him soon after and took a seat beside Joey, "What up Yami?" Joey said, "We'll be in France in the morning ain't you excited?"

"I will be." Yami said.

"Something bothering you?"

"Oh nothing except that I impregnated my best friend's boyfriend and I have to compete with Pegasus over Seth's affections now." Yami thought, "No everything is fine."

A waitress came over and began to take everyone's order and Seth still hadn't showed up. Yami without knowing continuously drummed his fingers against his glass. Dreadful thought flooded into his mind. Like where was Seth. Is he with Pegasus?

"Sir, you're order."

"I'll have the salmon." Yami said mistakenly. He hated fish especially salmon. He'd only repeated it because of what someone else had said before him.

"Miss he wanted the steak." someone corrected.

"Alright." the waitress said as she corrected the order, "Thank you."

"You'd think you'd be able to remember at least your likes and dislikes."

"I only said it because it was the last thing I heard Seth…SETH! When did you get here?"

"Long enough to hear you're annoying nervous habit." he said

"Seth I really am sorry about-"

"You're forgiven but it doesn't change anything." Seth said extra coldly.

"Please I just want things to be like they were."

"It's always what you want isn't it Atem. You don't care about what I want at all."

"Yes I do. I'll do anything to prove it. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Seth smiled, "Alright then."

Soon after the severs came out with the tables food and Yami was excited about eating a big juicy steak. The very thought made his mouth water. The steaming hot plate was set in front of him and Yami was just about to attack when Seth slapped his hand with his dinner knife.

"Ow what was that for!?"

"I don't want this anymore. I want something else." Seth told him.

"Re-order then."

"I don't want to have to wait for it to come out. Trade with me."

"I don't like. But…..fine." Yami said. He should have known Seth would do something underhanded like that. Seth dropped his plate in front of him, "It's still looking at me."

"Yeah, it almost looks like it's breathing ." Seth said as he slowly cut into the streak, "This is so good."

"Maybe Seth isn't that great of a catch." Yami thought for a moment, "No, he is. If I have to deal with a few childish antics to get him back so be it." Yami said as he cut into the steaming fish only to be turned off but the smell, "I'll just have dessert."

At the other end on the table Mokuba had noticed Yami's semi starvation, "Yami's not doing so well. It's looks like Seth is really going to be a handful."

"He'll be fine. If he's anything like your bother-"

"He's not. I knew something was wrong with him while Seth was in control. But since he was hanging around the house a lot I decided it was a good change."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Anyone want dessert?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah over here!" Yami said quickly, "I would like the five layered triple chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream. And another glass of whatever this was."

"Anyone else?"

While Yami stuffed his face full of the desserts. Seth was growing restless and bored. He was stuck on the end of the table with only Atem to talk too. That's the last thing he wanted. If Pegasus hadn't had a business matter to tended to he'd would have been having dinner with him.

Seth stood up from the table with his wine glass in hand and made his way toward the exit. Just outside the dinning room where Marik and Bakura. Seth hadn't noticed him as he moved towards the riling to look over into the water.

"Hey Kaiba what's eating ya?" asked some random male. Seth looked at the man but ignored the question, "What can't speak?"

"Go away."

"I thought wine was suppose to make people nice."

"I'm not drunk."

"Maybe you need something stronger than that." He said, "I'll buy you a drink."

"No thank you."

"Come on. It'll cure what ills you."

"Go away then."

"Man, it's true. You are a real bitch in person."

"Hey! I'm the only person that can call me a bitch to his face!" Marik said.

"Besides he's my bitch." Bakura said as he pushed the man overboard, "I'm you could have done that yourself but you were taking to long."

"I take it you didn't enjoy dinner."

"I feel sick. I haven't eaten red meat in centuries." Seth said, "I'll be fine though."

"I'll take you to your bed I mean your room if you'd like." Bakura offered.

"No, I'm waiting for Atem to finish his dessert. I'll be fine out here." Seth said.

Bakura's jaw dropped. Seth never said no to him. Never. "Alright then." Marik said, "Let's go Bakura." he said dragging the evil one off.

Not soon after the two had left did Pegasus himself show up. He snuck up from behind Seth and cover Seth's eyes playfully, "Guess who."

"Max, I saw you in the reflection on my glass." Seth turned to face him, "Did business broke you and Seto up? Or is it something else I should know about."

"Nothing at all Seth dear." Pegasus said, "I hope you saved room for dessert."

"He sure did because he didn't have any." Yami said grabbing Seth's free hand.

"Atem what are you doing!? Let me go."

"You heard him Pharaoh boy." Pegasus coached, "I'm afraid this is one game you can't win."

Seth pulled his arm away violently, "What do you mean game? I'm no one's toy!"

"I didn't mean it that way." Pegasus said, "I meant-"

"You meant exactly that. You're as bad as him." Seth said.

Though Pegasus was clearing the tallest out of the small group Seth had made him feel as small as Yugi. Seth stormed off toward who knows where. Yami looked at Pegasus and suck out his tongue, "Haha you blow it. Now he hates you just like me. You'll never know how it feels to get to second best with Seth."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"That doesn't matter because I know you haven't. Loser." Yami said running off in the direction Seth had gone.

Back in the dining room Joey was enjoying the mellow PDA Seto was showing him. What better way to do that than to be feed chocolate covered strawberries. Joey held Seto's free hand under the table gently. It was pure bliss until Seto's grip on his hand tightened suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked despite the pain shooting up his arm.

"Just some kicking." he said getting off the pending child, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure. Those have to be come serious kicks cuz I think you're crashing my hand."

"Sorry." Seto said releasing his hand slightly before gripping it again, "It like really hurts. I think I'll go back to my room."

"I'll come too." Joey said standing up as he helped Seto to his feet.

"We'll see you all in the morning." Seto said as they left the table.

"Hey wait for me!" Mokuba shouted as he ran after his brother.

Seth locked himself in his room and cried his eyes out. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed thing not understandable by the average man.

"Everything he said and thought. It was all true! Everyone is only trying to use me. No one cares about me."

"I care." Bakura said from the other side of the porthole windows, "I don't understand why you're being to stubborn for. You use to be so easy to get-"

"I am not easy!"

"I never said that! I was trying to say easy to get along with but now. You're a handful. I thought keeping an eye on the other spirits was tough but you take the cake on that one now."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked as he looked out the window at Bakura.

"Maybe, just maybe this life isn't right for you. I don't believe you can handle it well. I'm only telling you how I feel. I love that you showed up when you I did but it's was picture prefect like I thought it was going to be."

"Why not. It's not like out relationship was."

"Yeah, but…you have all this extra weight on you're shoulders. I'm sensing guilt. I suppose I would to if I abandoned my children. Just because I wasn't happy."

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"That must be it! You're so desperate for someone to love you to full the void. You already started you're baby collection again. Kind of underhanded for you to have all the fun and leave Kaiba with the bill."

"I didn't mean for that to happen! Well do you continuously try to make me feel bad about myself."

"Some reason I do it. It's easy." Bakura laughed, "Go open the door I'm coming in."

"No, leave me alone."

"You're no fun at all Seth." Bakura said before his left.

Seth sighed he didn't feel any better about anything. He wished Seto would go into labor already and have the baby so he's have something to take care of. Seth squeezed the pillow and nuzzled into it, "That new baby smell." He smiled softly, "I can't wait."

All of a sudden Seth felt this extreme pain shoot up his back, "Ow!" Seth rolled over on his stomach, "That hurts!"

"GOD!" Seto shouted and stopped in the hall, "It's getting worse."

"Maybe you didn't eat enough." Joey said.

"Just open the door." Seth winced in pain.

Joey helped Seto lay down he was scared that something was going wrong with the baby. He wasn't sure if kicking this bad was a normal thing. He wasn't really their during the fist go around and the only other person he knew had a baby was his mom, but he was still too young even then to remember what was normal or what was a sign of trouble.

"Want me to get a doctor?"

Seto stared to Joey in disbelief, "By all means ruin my reputation."

"Sorry."

"Holy shit!" Seto fell against the pillow. His face had gone very pale, "Joey I think I'm about to have this baby!"

"What do I do!? Do I boil water? Rip up sheets? I don't know!? Ain't it to soon."

"Go get someone that knows what to do!" Seto shouted his face turning red, "Don't just stand there!"

Joey ran out the room still unsure who he should go and get. Joey heard aloud crash from Seth's room, "Seth, he's had babies before. He'll know what to do."

Seth layed on the floor jerking violently with every labor pain, "It's too soon. You a have to stop it." Seth stranded.

"How!?" Joey said trying to help Seto up to no avail. Seth grabbed Joey hands and pulled them so they was resting on his lower abdomen. Joey blushed brightly he wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"Press then firmly. It's not the best feeling in the world but it's the only way."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be."

Joey returned to the room and dashed over to Seto. Seto's eyes was shut so tight that he couldn't tears had to fight to get through. Joey climbed onto the bed and pressed onto Seto's lower abdomen. Seto's jerked violently at the added discomfort. But it passed as fast as it had started. Joey felt the baby had began to try and move out of the cramped belly but his or her plans were foiled. Joey looked down at Set, his hair was sweaty and he looked extremely drained from the event.

Joey smoothed Seto's hair out of his face and lightly nudged him. Seto moaned and slowly opened his eyes,

"What happened?" he asked.

"You went into labor but-"

"The baby! Where is it?" Seto said sitting up slightly, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Hold up Seto you didn't let me finish. You were going into labor but it was way to early for it. Seth told me what to do to stop it."

"Oh. That's never happened before." Seto laid back down and sighed, "Where is Seth?"

"He's in his room." Joey said as he remember that he left him on the floor, "I'm going to check on him." Joey quickly rushed over to Seth's room. Joey could hear the shower running , " Hey Seth, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Seth said from the bathroom, "Bye now."

"Ya sure. Seto was alittle confused when he woke up." Joey said, "Pretty exhausted too."

"I'm everything but exhausted Joseph."

"Joseph?" Joey thought, "All right night then."

Seth listened for the door to close before he exited the bathroom, "He hadn't planned on taking a shower he has ready to start his night."

AN/ It could have been longer but I really rushed through this one.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Seth wondered all over the ship up and down the halls. Running into people that wanted to have there picture taken with him. Seth wasn't sure way but they all said afterwards that he was a lot nicer than they thought. Seth was glad that he was actually helping his counter-part with his public appearance. He had made Seto seen a little bi-polar earlier this evening. Seth was climbing the stairs to go to the top deck when he began to hear this booming sound. It got louder as he ventured onto the top deck. Neon lights where flashing in the room where the noise was coming from.

"This is different." Seth thought to himself as he entered the room. The people where jumping around on the dance floor as if they were wasted.

"Dude!" someone from behind Seth shouted and slapped him on his back, "You're Kaiba. Who'd thought you liked to party. Here drink this." Seth took the colorful drink and took a sip. To his amazement it was exactly good. Really good. Seth finished the drink in a matter of seconds, "Whoo Yoo dude. You're freakin awesome! Have a second."

"Thanks." Seth said taking the drink.

* * *

"Joey can you check on Seth." Seto said as he broke their heated kiss.

"Why? He was taking a shower the last time I did. I don't want to risk waking him up. Besides that would just be another reason for him not to like me."

"Joey you're a retard. Seth didn't mean it like that."

"Whatcha mean?"

"He meant that he doesn't like you the way I do. That's way it seemed like he avoided you. He'll warm up to you."

"Yeah but-"

"What?"

"When I was coming to talk to you. I was totally focused on what I was going to say. Well Seth was the one that opened the door. I froze up and I ended up French kissing him."

"Did you at least take him to dinner first." Seto teased.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? We look exactly alike. If anything it was a forgivable mistake. When did you realize it wasn't me?"

"Seth has a serious gag reflex. He probably would have thrown up if I didn't figure it out when I did." Joey laughed.

"Funny. Go check on him." Seto said pushing Joey out of bed.

Joey left the room to check on Seth across the way. He knocked on the door but Seth didn't answer. He opened the door slightly as he attempted to peek inside with out allowing light into the room. He looked over at the bed and it was empty. The sheet hadn't even been pulled down or messed up at all.

"Not good." Joey went back into Seto's room and grabbed his shoes.

"I thought you were staying." Seto said.

"I'll be back. I have to run out and get something." He said quickly as he left the room.

* * *

Ten tall empty glasses were lined up on the bar. Seth had the eleventh in his hand as he drank it down, "Very impressive." the bartender said, "But I think you should call it a night. As far as drinking goes. Wouldn't want you to fall over board or something." Seth nodded and set the half empty glass down as he stood up….sorta. Seth fell back against the bar stool, "Yippee I was right."

"I'll help you to your room." a random guy told Seth as he helped him stand up.

"Thanks." Seth said with a drunken smile, "Wow you're really big."

The man laughed dryly and continued to help him out of the deck top bar, "You must not drink often."

"Never." Seth said as he tripped over his own two feet.

"I'll carry you." he said as he lifted Seth up and over his shoulder.

"I can walk." Seth sputtered, "….I didn't know the floor spun around."

"Wow you really wasted." he said as he walked down the hall.

"I'm Seth…..not wasted." Seth said and propped himself up on his elbow. Seth looked at where they had already been, "I didn't know that there were this may doors on this hall."

"Wow he's wasted. He probably won't remember any of this in the morning." the man grinned his a got his room key out.

Joey run up and down the halls on every floor of the ship. He couldn't find him anywhere. He had stopped by all his friends rooms and no one even Pegasus hadn't seen him. Joey was walking down his last hall when he saw a man with an obviously drunk over his shoulder.

"Yami told me about Seth drinking. That couldn't be him." He though as he past by.

Seth reached out and pinched Joey's butt as he pasted, "Ow!" Joey shouted and turned around just as he saw Seth being taken in the room and the door closing, "HEY!"

Joey pounded on the door but no on would answer, "I know you're in there you just went in! Open up!"

"Get lost." the man shouted from the other side of the door.

"You'd better not touch him!" Joey threatened.

The man ignored the idle threat and tried to pull Seth's boots off. Failing to notice that they where tightly laced up…to his knee. He gave up when he noticed that and decided he'd just pull Seth's pants down. Seth laid on his back as he watched the man attempt to undo his belt.

"Never seen a belt like this." he said refering to the belt that appeared to be buckle less, "How do you get it off."

Seth push the man back using his foot, "This isn't my room."

"It's my room."

"I don't want to be in your room. It's so small. There's hardly room for you." Seth said as he sat up, "I'm going to my room."

"What!? You can't go!" the man grabbed Seth's arm, "Not after I paid all that money for those drinks and carried you down here."

"Oh…." Seth paused and looked at the man and grinned, "I know I shouldn't but- Mind Crush!"

Joey finally managed to convince one of the housekeeper to open the door for him and he entered the room to see the man drooling from the mouth face up on the bed.

"What you do to him."

"What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"Whatever you say come on." Joey said gesturing for Seth to follow him.

Seth followed in his own pace, "Which door did you go out of?"

* * *

Joey arrived back at the suite after carrying Seth bridal style up two sets on stairs, "Seth you've gotta be more careful. Why didn't you want to tell anyone you were going out anyway?" Joey said as he laid Seth down on his bed, "I guess you can just sleep it off." Joey was about to leave when he remember he's laid Seth on his back. Joey went back and turned him on his side, "Don't want you puking and drowning."

"Thank you Joe."

Joey entered Seto's room. The lights were out and Seto was fast asleep. Joey was about to slip in next to him when he noticed that he had been replaced by a little raven haired boy. Joey sighed and left the room. As he was about to leave he glanced into Seth room and noticed he was on his back again. He could remember ways he had gotten his Dad to sleep on his side. Joey crawled onto the bed beside Seth and pushed him over on his side away. Joey laid down beside Seth close enough that Seth won't be able to go back to sleeping on his back. Joey sighed and thought , "I hope he doesn't do to me whatever he did to that guy." Joey closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep and was very successful.

* * *

In the morning Mokuba was the first to awake and went to Seth's room to see if he wanted to get breakfast with him. Upon opening the door he saw Joey stretching his back out and saw Seth was still asleep.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Hey Mokuba…..oh last night Seth decided to go explode the night life and ended up drunk and in some random guys room."

"Oh you were making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. That explains everything. Want to get breakfast with me?"

"Get me that black stuff Seto drinks and a Dutch person." Seth said in his sleep.

"Dutch person?" Joey repeated

"He meant a Danish." Mokuba explained, "He's so hung over."

* * *

Yami and Yugi were already at breakfast when Joey and Mokuba arrived. Yugi couldn't help but be concerned about Yami. Yami had fought an old woman over the last bagel even though the sever had them a new tray was being brought out. It didn't end there either he had made a grown man cry right after his victory over the old lady. Yami was cramming pastry after pastry into his mouth, "Yami remember we buy clothes in my size."

"I'm likeable. People like me. Right!?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yes."

"Then way doesn't Seth. He's my other half. He fills that part of my life that- I refuse to lose this battle."

"…Yami you do have a lot against you ya know." Mokuba added, "I mean. You got him once. You have to dust off you A game."

"Why did you have to add dust off?" Yami questioned as he tried to pick a fight.

"Because if Seth is leaning more towards Pegasus than you.. come on. Though a couple pick lines out there like Joey did."

"I did not! My pick up lines were classic."

"That's not what Seto said." Mokuba muttered.

"You said that you just asked him out. And that he said yes." Yugi said.

"What line did you use?" Yami asked. He found the situation especially amusing.

"…I had a system of three. One line in homeroom. One in gym and the last in lunch." Joey explained as though it had actually worked, "The first one was 'Do you have a keg in your pants. Cuz I'd like to tap that.'"

Mokuba stared at Joey in disbelief, "You really didn't say that did you."

"Yeah I guess I thought Seto was….easy. I was really wrong about that."

"Obviously." Yugi said.

"Seth's the easy one." Yami added.

"YAMI! That wasn't a nice thing to say at all."

"If he's so easy why aren't you with him?" Mokuba questioned. Yami fell silent and looked out the window, "If you ask me you shouldn't listen to an of Joey's advice. Seto and he had more break ups than on basic cable. If Seth keeps falling in love with others why don't you just take notes on what they're doing and copy. It's obvious your way only causes over population."

Yami blushed, "Does your brother always tell you everything."

"We are all we have." Mokuba said as he got up from the table, "I almost forgot to take Seth breakfast."

"I'll take it!" Yami said almost knocking over the table.

"He want's a danish and a coffee." Mokuba told him.

Yami automatically went and got the items expect thing weren't exactly what Seth wanted. Instead of the danish Seth would be getting a bagel and instead of coffee hot chocolate. Mokuba watch as the whole thing unfolded, "Does he know the difference."

"I thought he did." Yugi said, "Does Seth?"

"I highly doubt it. He was so hammered last night."

Joey choked, "Mokuba I thought you didn't like boats. Weren't you suppose to meet everyone in Paris. Or something."

"That was the plan but since I didn't want you two sleeping together I decided to come on the boat. It's not as bad as the thought." Mokuba grinned, "Besides having two big brothers it awesome now. Seth really likes me. I can tell."

* * *

Yami opened Seth's bedroom door to see him hanging half way off the bed. Yami set Seth's breakfast on the nightstand and gently pushed Seth back onto the bed.

"Rough night?"

"Mmmhmm." Seth mumbled, "My head hurts." Seth hand shot out and his hand grabbed at the air, "Food."

Yami looked down at the night stand and show the bagel, "He wanted a danish. I was going so fast the picked the wrong thing. Yami pull the carb into Seth hand. He watched Seth take a bite of it and shallow.

"Drink." he said holding out his hand again. Again Yami watched Seth, "You want to talk?"

Yami nodded but the said yes when he noticed that Seth's eyes were close, "Yes. I-"

"You what?"

"I wanted to come clean about everything I did….that I remember. But feel free to add in anything I may miss. Alright?"

"Deal."

"I'm sorry for being the main cause for your unhappiness."

"That said it all!" Seth said looking over at Yami, "I accept your apology."

"But…." Yami frowned he just knew it was going to be harder than that.

"Now I want to apologize as well. One I'm sorry for cheating on you three times out of resentment."

Yami's face fell, "Three times."

"I'm no better than you I suppose."

"Well at least I was open about it. Who."

"Number one the King Thief Bakura. Two Maximus Three that bodyguard."

"He have a name?"

"I hope he did."

"….Well, well put it all behind us now. We can start over."

"And be the ideal family."

"Exactly!"

"We only have each other now. Why not be friends."

Yami's spirit fell, "Not the f word!" his thoughts shouted.

"Things are going to be like they should be….Atem what's wrong."

"I think things should be like before. I want to spend my life with you."

Seth looked at Yami, "I've already promised my life to someone else." All the color in Yami's face drained away, "I realized that maybe possibly that after all this time…I'm ready to be tied down to just one person. I'm not completely terrified by the thought now! He's different from you. I know he'll be there from me in mind, body and spirit."

"I can be there for you too!"

"You can in a strike family basics."

"You're weren't talking about Pegasus were you." Yami said glazing at Seth, "If you were you got the wrong idea about him."

"I understand him completely. I know he isn't over his late wife. She was his first love after all. You never really get over that."

"So you're not over me."

"……Atem-"

"You just said you never get over you first love!"

"You know how I feel about you Atem! We're family! That's all there is to it. Nothing more nothing less."

"So everything between us in our past minds nothing to you at all." Yami questioned.

Seth hesitated, "It's not-"

"So you do love me still. So why play coy now. I know you're not." Yami sat beside Seth and planted a kiss on Seth's neck.

Seth pulled away from him, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Yami pulled Seth back and into his lap, "This." Yami kissed and nipped Seth's neck again. He could feel Seth's body go from tease to relaxed. Atem ran his hand under Seth shirt.

"Don't." Seth panted, "Can't."

"I won't stop. I promise." Yami whispered sheepishly.

* * *

Joey entered Seto's room to find packing up, "I'll be so happy once we get off this boat." he said while he tried to left his heavy suitcase.

"Let me get that." Joey said as he grabbed the suitcase and set it on the bed, "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I donno. I guess since yesterday I realized anything can happen. I was thinking and at dinner that night you looked like you had discomfort."

"Did you see Seth?"

"When?"

"I thought I heard him leave." Seto said.

"He's probably still sleeping it off."

"Sleeping what off."

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you! Well last night Seth went out and he got totally wasted." Joey said he decided to excluded the details about the guy, "I found him and brought him back to his room."

"So he's alright."

"Yeah. He'll probably have a major headache." Joey laughed.

* * *

"Atem!" Seth gasped as he allowed him to lay on top of him, "Please."

"Please what?" he asked as he planted tickling kisses on Seth's body, "I remember what you like." Seth blushed as Yami ran his hand from his exposed thigh all the way down to his ankle, "I'm going to make you remember how everything once was."

* * *

Yugi sat with Mokuba exactly waiting for Yami to come back. But it was taking a very long time.

"You don't think-" Mokuba stared.

Yugi shook his head, "He wouldn't."

* * *

A pile of half naked moving flesh on the bed. The movement however was awkward. It was a more like some trying to get away from an unwanted invader. Not the exact opposite which is what the one on top wanted.

"Atem get off!"

"Why are you trying to play hard to get. You're the one that has your legs wrapped around me. I don't do when with mixed messages." Yami pushed closer to Seth, "Only two days ago you were ready and willing. I'm not going to buy that load of bullcrap about you promising yourself to Pegasus. You'll be mine for ever." Yami kissed Seth's lips and slipped his tongue inside. Seth moaned and sucked on Atem's tongue. Yami pull away and worked on those pants with that belt, "Undo this." Seth unhooked the belt and Yami pulled away the rest of the clothes, "Also there." Yami thought.

"Wait Atem!" Seth said as he sat up a bit, "Do you have one of those things-"

"No, but I'll pull out." Seth looked at him questioningly. He wasn't sure what that meant but it seemed that they were on the same page, "On your back or stomach?"

"What?"

"On your back? On your stomach. I'm fine with either."

"Oh…um how was I last time?"

"So you'll be staying the way you are." Yami grinned.

* * *

"It's been almost an hour." Mokuba pointed out, "He said he was easy."

"He's probably on his way back now." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami pressed against Seth's opening. He could remember that over the years Seth wasn't this tight or hard to get inside. Probably from all of the children. Yami tried pushing in again and again. It just wasn't going in.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" Seth snapped.

"You're really tight. It's not that easy." Yami said blushing. He grabbed onto Seth's legs and decide to do the pushing pulling maneuver with great success.

Tears poured from Seth's eyes, "Ow! Pull it out! Pull it out. Pull it out. Please Atem pull it out!!" Seth shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Seto asked

"No?" Joey replied

* * *

"PULL IT OUT!" Seth shouted at Yami.

"If you'd relax I could!"


	20. Chapter 20

Yami covered Seth's mouth to stop him from shouting at him. Yami listened out for Joey or Seto to come and see what all the noise was about. When he heard nothing be looked back down at Seth.

"You have to relax." He said as he tried to remove himself with no success, "Take a breath or something. I'm kinda trapped here." Seth turned his face away from Yami. His face was a bright red which graced his entire body, "Seth?"

"I'm fine."

"….are-"

"I said I was fine leave it at that." Seth said before Yami could voice his concern farther, "Who would have thought that I would have thought I was a virgin again."

"…Maybe this isn't a good idea. You seem a little upset." Yami told Seth when he discovered the was able to move again. Yami pulled back only to have a fist fell of his hair pulled back down.

"You don't want to do that." Seth said, "You've never backed down before. Why now?"

"This isn't the reason I came down here." Yami said as he completely separated from Seth, "I want our relationship to be how it use to be. Maybe not exactly but how it should have been."

"This relationship your talking about was fine the way it was but we can't go back to that way." Seth said as he pulled the sheets around himself, "It's best we attempt to move on with our lives."

"But I don't want to move on without you."

"You've been without me many years Atem." Seth said his he rolled over on his stomach, "You have moved on. This right now is just a relapse. You know that I don't really mean a whole lot to you." Seth laughed, "Why should I have anyway?"

Yami sighed in frustration, "Seth you're not making any sense. You know that I would have gone to the end of the world for you and back again. I would have given up everything to make you happy."

"But you didn't."

"It's hard to tell if something is wrong with a person if they refuse to see or speak with anyone."

"Oh are you speaking about yourself?" Seth said as he propped himself up on his elbows, "I can **remember many times when you couldn't possibly be bothered with me or your children. I honestly don't feel bad about leaving you anymore."**

"**You ran off."**

"…**Is that what you call it?"**

"**To leave a person you exactly have to tell them your leaving. I woke up one morning and you were gone."**

"**I did tell you. Since you obviously remember that. I told you through the door while you were having sex with you new 16 year old wife."**

**Yami blushed brightly, "I would never do such a thing."**

"**Funny for you to say something like that. Because you did many things. At least three times a night four times a week. You'd think you would have at least gagged them or something." Seth said. He wrapped the sheets around himself like a traditional toga. Yami watched him move over to the closet and open it. He looked at the many choices in clothing and pulled a simple black and blue outfit out.**

"**I don't understand why your so angry."**

"**Angry?! Me angry you have got to be joking, I'm miles from being angry." Seth said. Yami smiled abit as he thought that just maybe Seth's bipolar attitude was a normal thing now, "I'm infuriated." he added flatted.**

**Yami frowned, "If you're so infuriated with me then why do you keep trying to have sex with me hmmm?"**

"**We're bond to each other until one of us breaks it with marriage." Seth said, "The sexual tension and attraction should be completely over as soon as I say I do."**

"**We're getting married?"**

"**You're an idiot." Seth sighed, "I've met smarter people than you half dead in the desert. Max proposed I accepted. So once in Paris things should be different for us."**

"…**.I doubt he'll want you if I tell him what happened here today."**

"**And what happened?" Seth questioned, "Nothing happened."**

"**Seth I can never recall a time that you've been in a position that you honestly had something to lose until now."**

"**You're mistaken. I only have everything to gain. There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."**

"**You think so?"**

"**I know so. Unlike you I haven't lost my memories or any of my magical talents. I'm pretty sure you've used this one a couple times." Seth turned around quickly to face Yami. His hand was out stretched in front of him. **

**Yami felt himself being pushed back with an unbelievable force. He hit the wall hard but he didn't want Seth to know he'd actually hurt him, "I thought he was about to mind crash me." Yami thought as he got to his feet, "Seth. He's not like this. He's not violent."**

"**Get out." Seth said as he plopped down on his bed, "If I find out you've been running your mouth to anyone I'll cut your tongue out with a rusty nail."**

**Yami stared wide eyed as Seth, "Maybe I've been fooled." he thought as he left the room.**

**After packing up and unboarded the ship the group got into a series of limo to drive into Paris. They had six suite rented out until farther notice each at 13,430 per night. Pegasus was covering the bill so the little people could actually get a foot in the door. The rooms were hundred times bigger and better than the cabins on the ship. This rooms where like apartment or little houses. Seto Sakura and Mokuba of course shared a room. Pegasus had been chatting up Seth the whole ride from the ship to the hotel and convinced him to share a room with him. Yami, Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Joey shared a room together as well. Joey was a bit upset Seto had kicked him out of his room. Tea, Marik, Serenity and Rebecca, who had met the group in Paris shared and room together. Which left Bakura who said he was going to look around the city and didn't want an assigned room. **

**Yami had been thinking about the what Seth had done. He now realized that Seth could take care of himself but he wasn't sure whether or not the rage Seth had shown could be simply ignored. Someone could get seriously hurt if Seth felt threatened enough or got angry enough. **

**Pegasus laid onto of the satin covered bed as he watched Seth fume across the room. He wasn't at all sure on why he was so angry or how he could help him. Pegasus sat up and began to speak when Seth interrupted him.**

"**Let's have a baby."**

"**What!? What did you say?"**

"**I want to have a child by you. Lets try right now." Seth said as he stood up.**

"**Why don't we wait until after the wedding night until we start working on that." Pegasus said, "If you were to get pregnant you'd start showing in no time."**

**Seth glared at him from over his shoulder, "We could get married today. I don't want to wait."**

"…**.Are you feeling alright?" Pegasus asked he approached him with some caution.**

"**I'm fine." Seth said as he looked at him.**

**Pegasus placed him hand on the side of Seth face he was very warm, "Are you feeling ill? You're rather warm."**

**Seth leaned against Pegasus and wrapped his rooms around him gently, "Please."**

**Pegasus sighed he want to but he didn't feel a hundred percent about it now. Seth was acting odd to him and he wasn't sure what to make out of it. He could recall Seto acting for lack of a better word desperate. It was normally after they hadn't seen each other in a few months. Other than make up sex welcome home sex was his favorite. Seto was always willing to do anything.**

"**I'll do anything you ask me to do." Seth whispered in his ear.**

"**I'm going to have to pass Seth. I think you may be ill. You need your rest."**

"**I can rest tonight. If not tomorrow."**

"**No Seth. I want you to rest now. I'll be back in a couple hours."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I'm going to buy you some clothes. You can't possibly think I'd make you share Seto's?" Pegasus smiled at Seth, "If you promise to behave you can come with me."**

"**I promise." Seth said with out a second thought.**

"**You certainly don't waste any time." he laughed, "Let's go."**

"**Did you know that Seth was getting married?" Yami asked Seto.**

"**WHAT!?" he shrieked. Seto was had been making himself a cup of tea and from the shock he dropped the packet of tea on the floor, "When did that all happen." Seto asked as he attempted to pick the packet of tea off the floor. He couldn't see his feet let alone bend over to pick anything up off the floor. Seto looked at Yami and found he wasn't paying the least bit of attention.**

"**On the boat." Yami said, "He told me during one of are encounters. I can't let him marry him."**

**Seto managed to get one on knee and picked the tea up however getting up was a different story. He decided not to even bother attempting so he grabbed the mug of hot water and sat there on the floor. He was sure Joey would be back soon to help him up, "Well, you can't stop him."**

"**You can though." Yami said as he paced the room, "You know everything he's thinking. And if I know Seth like I think I do….."**

"**No."**

"**What?"**

"**This whole thing. I'm not a part of it. If you want him back you'd better do something yourself. You're going to need help since in a months you'll be a father all over again."**

**Joey arrived back at the hotel from getting everything together for Seto and his all day date the next day. He entered the kitchen area and saw Yami and Seto sitting on the floor.**

"**Hi you two." He said, "Why are you on the floor?"**

"**I dropped my tea bag of the floor and I had to pick it up in order to make tea."**

"**Why are you still on the floor?"**

"**Well I would have asked Yami but he's got his own issues to deal with."**

**Seto grabbed onto Joey's hand as he was pulled to his feet, "I think I see one of those things Seth doesn't like about you."**

"**What? I havn't done anything."**

"**Which is exactly what we're talking about. You could have at least helped me off the floor or better yet picked it up."**

"**I didn't see you drop it and I thought you wanted to sit on the floor." Yami said and sighed, "It's hopeless. He's moved on maybe I should too."**

"**You can't just give up." Seth heard Joey say as he entered the suite, "You have to get back in the game. Find what attracted you too Seth to begin with."**

"**That's the thing." Yami started, "In the beginning it was only a physical attraction I had to him."**

"**What do you mean game?" Seto asked Joey.**

"**I….I didn't mean it like that-" Joey began to say but stopped when he saw Seth in the doorway, "Hi Seth. You alright."**

**Seth smiled and looked at Joey, "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me."**

**Joey blushed brightly he wasn't sure if he was just asked out or not. But Seth should know better than to do that or he just had some serious guts, "Um."**

"**Go ahead Joey. I don't want you wasting your time in here all day." Seto said with out looking up from the room service menu.**

"**You sure?" Joey said. Joey was a little more intimidated by Seth than he was ever of Seto only because he knew for a fact Seto couldn't turn him into a mindless shell if he got pissed at him enough.**

"**Of course I'm sure. I don't want Seth walking the seats alone. Plus I want to talk to Yami."**

**Seth smiled sweetly at Joey just like Seto would. It calmed Joey's nerves alittle as he left the suite.**

"**Did I just disappear or something? And why are you letting Joey go out with Seth."**

"**It's not like it's a date. Trust me Yami. I'm the only person that can date Joey." Seto said as he dialed run service,**

**Joey blushed as Seth pulled him thur the streets of Paris. He was different from Seto in so many ways he couldn't even place any similaritys other than their appearance.**

"**Where are we going?" Joey asked.**

"**To the Bastille I remember I left something-"**

"**Hold on a sec Seth." Joey said as he stopped and pulled Seth back against him, "We're at the bastille right now. It was completely destoried thousands of years ago."**

**Seth looked at him in disbelief, "Are you sure."**

"**Yeah I wrote a ten page paper about it." he laughed, "How do you remember that anyway?"**

"**I was sleeping with the king and the queen found out."**

"**Whoa. Um what to get something to eat? Treat the France food…again."**

"**Sure why not."**

"**Must not watch. Must not watch. MUST NOT WATCH!!" Joey shouted to himself in thought. He had he hand over his face as Seth ate/sucked the cream out of an éclair.**

"**Are you okay Joey?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine. It's alittle hot in here though."**

"**You think so?" Seth said as he finished the treat, "Is there any place you want to go next?"**

"**Um I wanted to check out the church Norte Dame."**

"**We could do that. Want to go now?" Seth asked.**

"**Sure." Joey said, "Can I get le bill?"**

**The waiter smiled as she came over to the table, "Don't worry about the bill. It's been covered."**

"**Great!" Joey said and stood up, "Shall we?" he said as he helped Seth to his feet.**

**It seemed like they got all around Paris in a blink of an eye because the next thing Joey realized Seth was waving at him to come inside the church. Joey entered after Seth and lost sight of him instantly.**

"**Seth where are you?" Joey called out as the last of the other tourist left the empty building. Joey walked down the aile as he looked up at all the oldest. As he past a confussional a hand shot out a pulled him in. Joey felt some warm welcoming lips pressed up against his. Joey was in complete shock as the whole act. He didn't even realize that his belt was taken off and his pants dropped to the floor.**

"**Whoa hold on!" Joey said as he pushed the assaulter back, "What's the big idea? Oh Seth."**

"**No one will ever no Joey." Seth whispered into his ear.**

**Joey had no idea how fast Seth was with his hands because the next thing he knew he was just standing in the confusional with his ass out.**

"**Hey hold on Seth. I can't. You and I both know what could possibly happen. I don't think you really want that."**

"**I do!" Seth said as tears ran down his face, "I don't belong here. I don't know what to do." Seth said into Joey chest.**

"**What ya mean you don't belong here? Everyone likes you here."**

"**I'm not like the others…..I'm cursed…"**

"**Cursed?"**

"**I'll never age. Nothing about me will ever change. I don't want to be alone."**

**Joey gulped he was take aback by the whole thing but he was beginning to understand somethings about Seth's behavior, "So you'll live forever. You won't be alone. The others will too."**

"**You'll never understand." Seth said as he left Joey in the confusional.**

**Joey began to follow him but not until after he pulled his pants up, "Hold on Seth. I'm alittle confused. Why is it so horrible to live forever. I mean you'll always have your family."**

"**My children will age."**

**Joey thought about that for a moment and understood, "You don't want to out live your children."**

"**Yes, but I have this uncontrollable desire to have a baby." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around himself, "It's an unbelievable feeling."**

"…**Seth." Joey said softly, "You had control of Seto's body for awhile after Sakura was born….Who did you sleep with?"**

"…**.I…"**

"**It wasn't some completely random person was it?!"**

"**No, I probably should tell you. But you have to understand it wasn't Seto's fault. It was mean and I know it was wrong."**

"**It's alright. As long as it wasn't like some random bum on the street or something."**

"**Atem."**

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"**


	21. Chapter 21

"Joey hold on a second!" Seth shouted as Joey pushed dragged Seth back to the hotel, "You can't get mad at him. It was my fault!"

"That's not the point it was still his body and look what happened!" Joey said angrily as Seth as they entered the hotel.

Seth didn't expect Joey to blow the whole thing out of proportion like he did. He had thought all this time that he was fine with it. Obviously he had mistaken acceptances with slow forming madness.

"Joey you have to stop this now!"

"This is all your fault." Joey said as they entered the elevator, "Ever since you showed up nothing has been right with Seto and me. It was because of you. And now my boyfriend is having my best friends child. And it's all because of you."

"I'm sorry."

"A little too late for that." Joey said as he pulled Seth into the suite.

Yami was there and he hand on Seto's belly rubbing it, "It kicked."

"Something's about to get kicked!" Joey shouted at Yami.

"What's wrong Joey?" Seto asked as he sat up as straight as he could. Yami stood up when he noticed how he had his grip on Seth's arm.

"Joey-"

"You shut up. How could you sleep with my boyfriend!!?"

"What? How." Yami began.

"Joey calm down it's wasn't like that at all and you know it." Seto said as he stood between the two.

"I thought you were my friend man." Joey said as be finally let go of Seth, "How could you just lie to me like that. How you like it if I got Seth pregnant?"

"Joey I'm sorry this has happened but you have to understand something-"

"Yeah you and Seth have this unbreakable attraction to each other. But that wasn't Seth's body you were having sex with."

"Exactly there's not a real big difference." Yami thought allowed.

"THAT'S IT!" Joey said as he dove at Yami.

"Joey stop this right now." Seto shout as he grabbed Joey shirt collar, "I understand your angry about this whole thing but would you have rather have this child be some completely random guys or your friends? Those two are helplessly attracted to each other in any form. I'll admit that we're all wrong in this case. Seth plans to take care of this child as soon as it's born. So you don't have to worry about all my extra time being taken away from you again. We still have Sakura after all doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Joey was still fuming at Yami still but he understood. He felt Seto pull him into a hug, "Joey I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Maybe if I had you would have taken it better."

"I doubt." Joey mumbled as he stared Yami down from over Seto's shoulder.

Yami backed away a bit more and ended up beside Seth. He looked over and saw Seth looked like he was about to double over in pain.

"Seth are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah of course." He said as he lie through his teeth, "I'm going to go now."

Joey had heard Seth and Yami's short conversation and noticed that Seto's grip on him was painfully tight, "Seto are you alright?"

"…I don't think I can get to my room by myself." he whispered to him, "Um Yami could you get some help please." Seto asked as Joey helped him to his room.

Yami was a bit confused by everything that was happening until he saw Joey running out of the room, "What are you waiting for go get someone that knows how to deliver a baby.

* * *

Yes it's short

* * *


End file.
